Dos Palabras
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Una rivalidad que se vuelve amistad, una amistad que se vuelve amor, Yo también te amo, Era lo que esperaba escuchar. Las cosas aveces no salen como uno lo espera: Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar, Dos palabras bastarán. KxT YxT. Capítulo: Final.
1. Incertidumbre

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Martes 7 de Marzo del 2006.

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola n.n ¿cómo están? Yo bien… ¬¬ bien cansada con la escuela y el trabajo, pero aun así me di tiempo para escribir este fic…

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ en lugar de que actualices **Buscándote** o el **Fénix el tigre y el Dragón, **vienes a dejar otra cosa inconclusa._

¿Y que quieres? n.n el ingenio del escritor nunca descansa.

_Yami Hisaki: Dices… ¬¬ haber a quien le vas a hacer pasar un mal rato ahora…_

n.n A todos para no perder la costumbre. Bueno, espero que este fic les guste… aunque me temo que más de una me odiará por el, pero bueno… creí que de otro modo sería muy simple y clásico. Okas. Espero que alguien me deje algún review aunque sea para decirme que soy mala XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: O.o ¿Pues que escribiste?_

Ya verás.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: Incertidumbre.**

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba intensamente cuando el avión arribó a tierras niponas y solo en el transcurso del aterrizaje y el desbordar se hicieron treinta minutos más y para entonces el cielo que antes estaba tan azul se había cubierto de nubes de lluvia. Un joven de unos 20 años de cabellos alborotados y en dos tonos: grises al frente y negros atrás se quedó estacionado allí, en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto. Sus ojos eran de un peculiar tono lila, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, una chamarra azul y una bufanda blanca y larga en su cuello. No parecía llevar nada más que lo que llevaba puesto a pesar de haber venido de un país tan remoto a Japón. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el torneo de Justice-five que Valkov había organizado contra Takao y los demás al apoderarse de la BBA. La BBA se había levantado de nuevo pocos meses después de la Valkov fuera derrotado y el alto edificio de BEGA que fuera derribado después de la batalla de Kinomiya contra Brooklyn ahora estaba totalmente renovado. Y ahora dentro de unos días empezaría un torneo para profesionales. A pesar de haber recibido una invitación, él no había ido a participar… había dejado el Beyblade desde hacía un casi dos años y nadie más que Takao lo sabía. Su hiperactivo y obstinado amigo y rival no había dejado de insistirle en que no lo dejara, y aun ahora insistía a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo. Pero ¿Qué hacía allí si no iba a participar?

Takao se había tomado la molestia, de nuevo, de llamarlo para insistirle, cuando le habló estaba igual de animado que siempre con su misma actitud la que le conocía desde que tenía 13 años, él por su parte apenas y dijo algo además del acostumbrado "Bueno" que se dice cuando contestas el teléfono, pero hubo algo distinto en aquella conversación, pues después de que Takao había dicho todo lo referente al torneo de profesionales y ante su silencio agregó:

_---No vas a venir, ¿verdad? –_Extrañamente a Kai le había parecido que Takao sonaba… triste o algo así_– de cualquier modo me dio gusto saludarte, aunque más me hubiera gustado que vinieras---_

Después de eso había colgado. Kai aun le costaba entenderlo, pero si bien había muchas cosas que no le importaban, las palabras de Takao no eran una de ellas. Lo que Takao decía nunca pasaba por alto para él, desde que lo conoció había sido así, de hecho Takao era el único que podía sacarlo de su mutismo indiferente, aunque fuera solo para discutir y es que aunque había tardado en aceptarlo Takao se había convertido en un verdadero rival y… amigo. Si bien la mayoría de su pubertad Takao no le había parecido un chico muy brillante, en más de una ocasión lo sorprendió con sus habilidades para el Beyblade, el deporte que tanto amaban los dos. Fanfarrón, alardista y exhibicionista habían sido algunos de los calificativos con que llegó a catalogarlo. Siempre pensó que su opinión acerca de él jamás cambiaría, pero se había equivocado, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar desde que Takao se preocupó por salvarlo del agua fría en Rusia aun después de que él intentó arrebatarle a Seiryu, de hecho a Takao no le había importado nada de eso, él solo lo quería de vuelta. Y desde entonces se dio cuenta de que Takao lo aceptaba tal como era, inexpresivo y poco amable, y no entendía por que alguien como Kinomiya lo quería a su lado a pesar de ser un témpano de hielo andante.

Del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, pero hacía calor, eran finales de abril. El torneo del que Takao le había hablado era un torneo de verano y no había nada más emocionante para Takao que eso, después de tantos días de escuela, era probable que por ello estuviera tan emocionado. La lluvia aumentó cuando el se decidió al fin a caminar y abandonar el aeropuerto, su ropa comenzó a mojarse pero eso no pareció importarle y pese a que los Taxistas lo invitaron a abordar el los ignoró a todos, cuando llovía era el momento en que la calle estaba sola y tranquila, justo como a él le gustaba. Necesitaba un momento para reflexionar los sentimientos que ahora vivían en él. Había querido creer que Takao sólo era su amigo y rival, pero la verdad era que se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba pensando en él, aunque fuera de forma negativa; y por vencerlo había hecho de todo; y cada vez que beyblatalló contra él nunca se sintió decepcionado a pesar de fracasar una y otra vez en su intento de arrebatarle el título de campeón. No era mentira que quería apoderarse del título, pero esa no era la única razón por la que siempre buscaba la manera de enfrentarse a él. Fue después que se dio cuenta que tan solo en una beyblatalla podía expresar libremente sus emociones y sentimientos y transmitírselas a Takao, había sido en gran medida eso lo que había propiciado que su amistad se volviera más estrecha y que Takao llegara a comprenderlo a pesar de ser tan reservado. De hecho se había retirado del Beyblade cuando se dio cuenta de que lamentablemente esa era la única manera que tenía de corresponder su amistad y él ya no quería eso, quería encontrar otro modo, y ahora que estaba de vuelta en Japón lo haría… le ofrecería más que una Beybatalla, le ofrecería por fin… su amor.

_Tras de la lluvia el sol y nunca me sentí mejor,_

_no sé lo que pasó que el mundo de color cambió._

_y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí._

Llegó al río y se detuvo un momento justo allí, la lluvia no había parado aun, pero el sol ya comenzaba a dejar caer sus rayos a través de las nubes, cada vez más blancas, anunciando el próximo cese de lluvia. Una pequeña y fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Fue allí donde lo vio por vez primera y entonces jamás se imaginó en lo que terminaría ese primer encuentro, primero solo se enfrentaría a él en el torneo local, después se volvieron compañeros de equipo y él su capitán, después se volverían enemigos y luego amigos y al final rivales, ¿Y ahora…?

La lluvia cesó y por fin el sol brilló en su totalidad comenzando a brindarle un agradable calor sobre sus ropas mojada y pegadas a su cuerpo. Estaba todo mojado, pero eso no le importaba, era verdad que había muy pocas cosas que le importaban. Tan solo unos cuantos pasos más y unos cuantos momentos más y al fin estaría con ese chico que había descongelado su frío corazón, le diría cuanto lo amaba, pero… ¿Takao sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Le correspondería? No, aun si no fuera así no había lugar apara dudas, Hiwatari Kai nunca se echaba para atrás en sus decisiones. Takao era él único que se había interesado y preocupado por él verdaderamente y sin él su vida no tendría sentido, volvería a estar solo y su corazón se rompería al fin y no volvería a sentir.

La lluvia había dejado un agradable olor a tierra mojada y el dojo Kinomiya lucía majestuoso, se quedó de pie frente a la construcción por un largo rato, si es que Takao lo rechazaba quería recordar si era posible todos los bellos momentos que pasó en esa casa con él, con Max, Rei y Kyouji. Antes de que su corazón muriera definitivamente.

–¿Kai? –Escuchó una voz conocida y al voltear se halló con el abuelo de Takao– ¿Eres tú? –preguntó el anciano.

Kai solo asintió.

–¡Claro que eres tú! –Dijo el hombre echándose una carcajada, y Kai no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros, era de la familia de Takao estallar en risas por todo. –Por poco y no te reconocía, es más creí que tenia un nuevo alumno. –Dijo en seguida el anciano sonriendo. –Seguramente vienes a ver a Takao… Pasa, pasa, a él le alegrará verte, estoy seguro.

–Gracias –dijo entrando a la casa y estaba por instalarse en la sala y en un sillón cuando escuchó…

–¿Kai?

_Tanto pensar en tí ya me ha hecho decidir,_

_me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir_

_y es que yo ya no puedo más y ya no me importa lo que vaya a pasar…_

El aludido alzó la vista hallándose con el joven peliazul de ojos carmín. Takao se veía muy bien demasiado bien, ya estaba en los 19 años, y no lo había visto en casi dos años por lo que estuvo por dejar a sus sentimientos actuar y correr y abrazarlo, pero eso sería tan… tan "no Kai" que tuvo que contenerse, tenía que admitir que se veía ligeramente distinto, pero los 19 años le asentaban bastante bien y por la expresión en su fino rostro no había dudas de que ese era su Takao "¿Su Takao?" genial, aun no le decía lo que sentía y ya lo estaba marcando como suyo, lo que hace el amor.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Takao muy confundido de ver allí al peligris.

–Me hablaste, ¿no? –Dijo Kai con simpleza tomando asiento.

Takao se confundió aun más ante su repuesta y se acercó incrédulo hacía el como aun creyendo que estuviera teniendo una alucinación o algo parecido.

–B-bueno,… si, pero…–Dejó sus palabras incompletas en cuanto se percató de las condiciones de su amigo– ¡Kai, estas todo mojado!

–Comenzó a llover en cuanto salí del aeropuerto. –Dijo con indiferencia.

–¿Por que no tomaste un taxi? –Dijo el joven peliazul mirando los cabellos mojados de Kai

–Quería caminar.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Te habría esperado en el aeropuerto –reprendió Takao dejándolo un momento para ir por una toalla, Kai sonrió ante eso, de nueva cuenta Takao estaba más preocupado por él que él por sí mismo. Para Kai una lluvia no era nada después de los duros entrenamientos bajo la nieve que había tenido cuando estaba en la abadía o cuando se ponía a entrenar con el único objetivo en mente de derrotarlo. Minutos después Takao volvió a la sala con una toalla doblada en sus manos estirando el brazo para dársela.

Kai solo la miró y desvió su vista con indiferencia.

–Así estoy bien –dijo pero sabía que Takao no aceptaría eso.

–Kai, tómala, si no te secas enfermarás. –Insistió Takao agitando la toalla frente al rostro de Kai, pero…

–… –Kai no respondió.

–¡Kai! –Le reprendió de nuevo Kinomiya hartándose de la actitud indiferente de su acompañante.

–Si me enfermo… ¿Qué más da? –Dijo Hiwatari con poca importancia.

El peliazul se molestó y en un arrebato desdobló la toalla y cubrió a Kai con ella disponiéndose él mismo a secar a su antiguo rival.

–¡A veces no te comprendo! –Refunfuño en voz alta el campeón mundial– ¡Vas por allí, sin preocuparte por nada, ni siquiera por ti mismo! ¡Pues en qué estas pensando!

Kai escuchó eso sintiendo como a pesar de estar molesto Takao lo secaba con cuidado de no molestarlo con la toalla y al escuchar su voz molesta y esa ultima pregunta no pudo hacer más que contestarle…

–En ti –dijo con tanta naturalidad que Takao ni siquiera se percató de lo que había dicho.

–Aja, ¡Seguro! –Dijo con molestia– Ahora va a resultar que la culpa es mía.

Kai se sorprendió un poco, Takao seguía siendo igual de despistado pues ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho por lo que recalcó.

–Así es… la culpa es tuya.

Después de decir eso sintió como Takao dejó de secarlo y se había quedado quieto, lentamente sintió como apartaba la toalla de su rostro y como lo miraba con sus orbes trémulas, rojizas y confusas.

–¿Qué dijiste…? –Le preguntó.

Los ojos de Kai se fijaron en él, y apartando con cuidado la toalla de su rostro para que Takao lo pudiera ver bien agregó.

–Takao… hay algo que necesito decirte.

El nombrado lo miró con suma atención y se sentó a su lado.

–Tú dirás…

–… –Justo cuando Kai percató que Takao tenía puesta toda su atención en él, sintió que la voz se le fue y no pudo articular nada, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho de tan rápido que estaba latiendo, jamás se había sentido tan expuesto y nervioso como se estaba sintiendo… ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso tenia miedo? –/¿Y si Takao no me corresponde/ –, fueron sus pensamientos y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos, –/Si él no me ama yo… no creo poder soportarlo, pero…/

_Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;_

_dos palabras bastarán._

_y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,_

_pero tú no dices más._

–Takao… Yo…– Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas después de eso, eso de seguro, pero no podía callar más, necesitaba sacar lo que su corazón había tratado de disfrazar por dos años con amistad, no… ya no podía más, pasara lo que pasara le diría todo a Takao.

–¿Qué pasa Kai? –preguntó Takao ante el silencio de Hiwatari, estaba desconcertado, hacía una semana que había hablando con él por teléfono y después de casi dos años de no verlo… ahora estaba allí, en su sala, sentado junto a él, tratando de decirle algo. En verdad que Takao no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué Kai estaba allí. Pero si había venido desde Rusia solo para decirle algo, debía ser muy importante, y por supuesto que si Kai estaba en problemas, él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo, por eso era su amigo, de hecho aunque Max y Rei tambien eran sus amigos, habían estado más tiempo con Kai, y el ruso japonés era su mejor amigo pues los últimos años habían compartido muchas cosas y él lo quería mucho.– Kai, vamos –comenzó Takao poniendo su mano sobre la de Kai, no era normal ver a Kai tan abatido por algo, Takao sintió como Kai se agitó levemente ante su tacto y retiró la mano, había olvidado de pronto que a Kai no le gustaba que lo tocaran–, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, por eso somos amigos. –Estaba por apartar su mano, pero no lo hizo debido a que lo que Kai hizo lo dejó inmóvil… Kai estaba sonriendo, con una de esas pocas sonrisas limpias y sinceras que él había podido verle un par de veces, de hecho solo él conocía esa sonrisa y estaba seguro de algo… había melancolía en ella.

–¿Kai? –repitió Takao preocupado.

Kai por su parte no podía más que sonreír por aquellas palabras, Takao siempre había estado allí con él cuando lo necesitaba, pero ahora Kai ya no quería solo una amistad con Kinomiya… no, el necesitaba ahora más que eso.

Takao no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar algo pues lo siguiente que sintió lo dejó más fuera de sí, Kai había tomado su mano obligándolo a mantener esa cercanía con él.

–Takao… –empezó Kai de nuevo– solo he venido a decirte que… te quiero.

–¡…! –Takao abrió más sus ojos sorprendido– ¿Qué…?

–Es verdad Takao –Dijo Kai– antes no quise darme cuenta, pensé que solo era una obsesión por vencerte, pero… no, no es así, esto que siento… es amor… te amo Takao.

Después de esas palabras, el peliazul no dijo nada, solo se quedó con sus orbes muy abiertas atisbando a Kai... y si es que pensó en decir algo le fue imposible decirlo, pues Kai se puso de pie y...

–Solo quería que lo supieras, ya me voy –dijo el peligris con la mirada baja y así caminó hasta salir del Dojo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se quedó allí unos segundos y después siguió hasta salir de la casa totalmente.

–¿Ya te vas Kai? –escuchó la voz del abuelo.

–Si –contestó.

–¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó el sujeto apoyando sus manos en una escoba de bambú que tenía en ese momento– ¿No te quedarás a cenar?

–No… gracias –espetó apresurado, solo quería salir de allí. No podía creer que hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía y Takao… él, no hubiera dicho nada, de hecho no había querido escuchar lo que Takao diría… no quería escuchar que no sentía lo mismo por él… no quería ser rechazado… lo mejor era huir…

_No sé si estuvo bien decirte toda la verdad,_

_tal vez así lo entiendas y lo sepas valorar._

Siguió caminando si detener su paso y sin saber a donde ir en realidad.

/¿Miedo/ –, si, no había otro modo de llamarlo, la verdad es que si había sentido miedo, no solo de no ser correspondido, si no tambien de serlo… iba tan distraído que pasó muy cerca de alguien que iba por la calle alcanzando a golpearlo.

–Fíjate por donde vas –.escuchó la voz molesta de aquel.

Kai no pensaba a hacer caso, pero, esa voz le sonó muy conocida. Se volteó y miró la espalda de un joven de cabellos rojos.

–¿Yuriv? –Dijo.

Al instante de decir eso aquella persona se volteó.

–¿Kai? –Dijo el joven pelirrojo al reconocer a esa persona frente a él, pero la expresión tambien saltó con duda pues no parecía tener mucho sentido el que aquel joven estuviera por allí después de que casi hacían dos años que se había retirado a Rusia. Las facciones del pelirrojo cambiaron y su muy conocida sonrisa irónica, para Kai, apareció en sus labios. –Hola Kai, ¿cómo has estado?

–¿Qué haces aquí Yuriv? –fue la pregunta tosca que lanzó el peligris.

–Si, yo tambien me encuentro bien –contestó un deje de ironía– vaya Kai. Veo que sigues tan atento como siempre.

–Pensé que estabas en Rusia –dijo Kai sin tomar en cuenta nada de lo que Yuriv decía.

El pelirrojo se paró con las piernas abiertas para mejor equilibrio, y con los brazos cruzados agregó.

–Bueno, si te tomaras la molestia de llamar por teléfono sabrías que estoy en Japón desde hace dos años.

–¿Dos años? –reiteró Kai mirando a Ivanov con incredulidad, pero… había algo raro… Yuriv parecía dirigirse a…–¿A dónde vas?

Yuriv sonrió ampliamente con ironía, igual que siempre.

–Solo cumplo con mi visita del día a Kino-chan.

Kai se sintió muy confundido.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

–No seas grosero –dijo Yuriv con obvia molestia–, aunque pido demasiado, Kino-chan es como le llamo a Takao.

La declaración no agradó nada a Kai.

–¿Desde cuando lo llamas así? –Dijo acercándose a él de modo amenazante.

–No tengo por que responderte esa pregunta –dijo esta vez con un tono serio plasmado en su blanco rostro.

Kai se desesperó y precipitándose a Yuriv lo sujetó del cuello y casi y lo alzó del suelo.

–¡Desde cuando! –Exigió respuesta.

–¡Desde que salí del hospital! –contestó Yuriv tambien gritando– desde entonces vengo a verlo diariamente, a Takao le debo la vida, si no fuera por él, el maldito de Valkov me habría matado ese día en BEGA.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas? –continuó con el interrogatorio, cada vez apretando más duro el cuello del pelirrojo, pero este aun tuvo fuerzas para sonreír con ironía a pesar de la situación en la que se hallaba.

–Lo que yo quiera con él, no es asunto tuyo.

–¡Si lo es!

Yuriv miró los ojos lilas de Kai y se burló.

–No lo puedo creer. ¿Sientes celos de mi, Kai?

–Él es la persona que más me importa y yo no permitiré que tu…

–¿Que me quede con él? –le completó Yuriv– ¡Pues estas completamente loco si crees que él irá contigo después de todas las veces en que te largaste y lo dejaste solo –Soltó Yuriv mirándolo con desdén– Takao y yo somos más que amigos y jamás me ha dicho que tu le intereses.

–Estas mintiendo –replicó Kai– el me hablo hace una semana, dijo que quería verme.

–¡Que gran cosa! –Ironizó demasiado– seguramente te habló del torneó, ¿no? Pues en este torneo de profesionales él y yo seremos pareja, si es que te habló no es por que te necesite, así que lo mejor para ti será que te vayas por donde viniste Kai, Takao está bien aquí conmigo.

–No…–Dijo Kai– eso no es cierto– apretó más duro– ¡Estas mintiendo!

–¡Kai!

Ambos escucharon la voz de quien hablaban.

El peligris soltó a Yuriv quien se dejó caer al suelo.

–¡Yuriv! –Corrió Takao a verlo– ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó al otro agachándose junto a él, ante los trémulos y atónitos ojos de Kai.

Yuriv tosió.

–Si… estoy bien –Respondió mirando a Takao con una mirada dulce y tomando la mano de este.

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

–¿Qué pasa contigo, Kai? –El aludido reaccionó mirando el rostro de Takao que le reclamaba por su comportamiento. Y Kai no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida, como se sentía en ese momento; bajo la mirada molesta de su querido peliazul, quien lo miraba de aquel modo por causa de Yuriv, sintió que su mundo se hundía, no podía soportar esa mirada, y no estuvo seguro de cómo fue, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo lejos de allí.

–¡Kai!

Creyó oír como Takao lo llamaba pero el no detuvo su carrera… ahora estaba convencido… Takao no lo amaba, su querido peliazul, su mejor rival, su mejor amigo… lo había perdido.

_Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;_

_dos palabras bastarán._

_Y yo te podré esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar_

_Pero tu no dices más…_

…Por eso Takao no le respondió, por eso en cuanto lo vió estaba extrañado. Seguramente a quien esperaba era al pelirrojo.

Kai se detuvo cuando llegó al puente y al río. Allí dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes y no aguantó más… las rodillas se le doblaron dejándose caer hincado y entonces… se soltó a llorar.

¿Llorando? ¿Kai?

Sería imposible e irreal para alguien creer eso… pero las lágrimas congeladas de Kai se deshacían y escapaban al fin por sus ojos. Aquellas lágrimas contenidas cuando murió su madre y que se habían congelado por el odio, el odio hacía su abuelo.

–¿Kai…?

Al escuchar esa voz se paró de inmediato tratando de ocultarse.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve con Yuriv!

Takao estaba muy sorprendido… Kai estaba llorando, no creyó que viviera para ver tal suceso.

–¿Por que lloras Kai? –Preguntó estúpidamente.

El peligris no se lo podía creer, cómo era posible que Takao no lo comprendiera…

–Por que te amo…

Takao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar eso de nuevo.

–Hace unas horas… este sentimiento me hacía feliz y ahora… me esta destruyendo…

El peliazul bajó la vista con los ojos trémulos.

–Kai… yo…

–Lo sé… tú no me amas, pero… no importa… no tienes que corresponderme –dijo dándose vuelta para irse.

–¡Espera! –gritó Takao y cuando miró a Kai detenerse se arrepintió– Yo si… quería… verte Kai… –dijo con voz lánguida.

Kai se quedó de espaldas escuchando.

–Se que quería verte –Dijo Takao bajando la vista de nuevo al piso–, pero… no sé, ¡No sé por qué! –dijo sintiéndose frustrado.

Kai se volvió.

–Tal vez… es por que somos… amigos.

Takao alzó la mirada viendo el rostro batido de Kai y se sintió muy mal.

–¡No sé lo que pasa Kai! –Dijo el peliazul con desesperación sacudiendo su cabeza– me has dicho que me amas y yo… no sé que decir ¡No sé qué hacer!

–Tienes a Yuriv… ¿no? –Espetó Kai con dolor.

–Yuriv…–Murmuró Takao y sus ojos se entrecerraron con una gran ternura– desde que se recuperó y salió del hospital comenzó a visitarme, él… ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, por eso le prometí que juntos ganaríamos el campeonato profesional.

Conforme Takao hablaba las esperanzas de Kai morían… no había querido creerlo, pero sin lugar a dudas en ese tiempo Yuriv se había ganado el corazón de Takao. Pero… ¿Qué quería decir Takao con eso de que Yuriv siempre había estado con él? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Entonces por qué Takao no lo amaba a él? ¿Cómo podía Takao desechar cuatro años de pertenecer al mismo equipo y de conocerlo, por dos años con Yuriv? Kai sintió como la sangre le comenzó a hervir, no era justo ¡No lo era!

–¿Lo amas a él? –escapó de sus labios con tono lúgubre.

–… –Takao no dijo nada.

–Respóndeme, ¿Lo amas? –Dijo mirándolo con sus fríos cristales lilas.

–No me preguntes eso Kai –Suplicó Kinomiya.

Kai rebasó el espacio entre ellos y sujetó a Takao bruscamente de los hombros.

–¡Por qué lo amas a él y no a mí!

–Kai… suéltame… me lastimas –se quejó el peliazul.

Las orbes lilas de Kai temblaron… miró a Takao frente a él y no pudo evitarlo, ya no podía más, se sentía frustrado, desesperado. Y jalando a Takao de los hombros hacía sí, lo besó. El peliazul se quedó atónito, paralizado, finalmente hizo un vano intento por soltarse.

Kai reaccionó de lo que hacía y soltando a Takao se apartó.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Kai? –dijo Takao con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– ¿Por qué tú…?

Yuriv iba corriendo por la calle hasta que a lo lejos miró a Takao y a Kai.

–¡Kino-chan!

Takao escuchó, pero no volteó su mirada estaba sobre Kai.

–…lo… siento…–Dijo el ruso-japonés dando unos pasos hacía atrás alejándose de la banqueta del puente.

Takao no sabía que hacer o que decir para que Kai no siguiera sufriendo, pero… no podía hacer nada, es más sentía que estaba empeorando las cosas ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

–¡Lo siento! –gritó Kai dándose vuelta precipitadamente hacía la carretera.

Takao escuchó rechinar las llantas de un automóvil sobre el asfalto y como algo golpeaba contra el chasis de dicho auto, después todo quedó en calma…

Takao se llevó las manos a la cara.

–No… no… Kai…–balbuceó asustado– ¡KAI! –Gritó.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: O.O ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kai-kun?_

Er… pues así va la historia Yami-chan.

_Yami Hisaki: Que cruel eres…_

Siiii! Muajajajajajajaja

_Yami Hisaki: T.T y no estas arrepentida… pero… O.o ¿dice continuará? ¿No era un capítulo único?_

Era… después se me ocurrió hacerlo más largo, pero no creo que pase de los tres capítulos. Bueno… dejen me un review si quieren que continué con la tortura… er, con la historia, es muy fácil solo denle al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y ya.

_Yami Hisaki: T.T Eres mala._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya!

16


	2. Negación

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, ya estoy aquí y antes del capítulo 08 de **Buscándote** XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: o.O ¡Sugoi! Ahora si te diste prisa._

n.n Es que no quería hacerlos esperar tanto, además este fic ya lo tengo planeado de principio a fin.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v no me digas que la tortura para Kai continúa. _

n.n Está bien, me siento muy feliz de haber recibido 11 reviews ¡que emoción! Nunca había recibido tantos.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U parece que a todos les gusta ver sufrir a Kai._

¿Cómo crees? n.nU, si aquí todos queremos a Kai.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U ajá._

Bueno, los que me dejaron su E-mail ya les respondí, y a los logged ya les envié su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, aquí está su contestación.

Gracias a **Phoenix Milk**, por su review y quiero decirle que: pues… ya le hice algo feo a Kai, no te enojes conmigo. Y si a Takao le gusta Yuriv eso aun está por verse, solo checa y me dices que opinas. Tambien agradezco a **India y a Kai**: India que bueno que te gustó n.n y O.o No te preocupes Kai, sufriste un accidente, pero no estas muerto. Y si, ese era el objetivo India, que Kai pasara un mal rato XD XD, ¿acaso no quedó muy tierna y dramática la escena donde llora por Taka-kun? Gracias tambien a **Crisantemo**: (Hisaki esquivando un pepinazo) Hi O.oU, menos mal que te gustó XD XD. Seguro que verás más de esto. Y aquí está mi actualización a las dos semanas de subirlo. A **Jizel Ishihara**: Agradezco que te dieras una escapada en la escuela para dejarme un review, XD XD. Aqui está la continuación y te prometo que esto se va a poner más denso e interesante, pero... seguirá doblemente Angst. Gracias. Y a **Max**: Hola ya está aquí la tortura de Kai, y a mi tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a Kai, pero así se me ocurrió la historia T.T (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ ajá, ahora lloras por él_) seguro que lo acabo, espero leerte de nuevo. Te cuidas! Y finalmente a: **Saikano Li: **Gracias, gracias siempre me esmero por que los personajes conserven su carácter, lo de Kai y como reaccionó ante lo de la toalla es muy propio de él, ¿o no? XD XD. Lo del choque no estaba contemplado, jejeje de pronto me vino una idea y... bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Aquí está la continuación, no te pude enviar esta respuesta a tu correo, me la rechazó tres veces Do svidaniya!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por eso me apure a escribir este capítulo, se cuidan mucho y espero leerlos de nuevo y a los que no me dejaron su E-mail ojalá después me lo den para contestarles por ese medio y no arriesgar que me borren el Fic.

Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: Negación.**

–¡KAI!

… …

…

_---Takao… solo he venido a decirte que… te quiero---._

_---¡…! ¿Qué…?---._

_---Es verdad Takao, antes no quise darme cuenta, pensé que solo era una obsesión por vencerte, pero… no, no es así, esto que siento… es amor… te amo Takao---._

… …

…

_---¡Él es la persona que más me importa y yo no permitiré que tu…!---._

_---¿Que me quede con él? ¡Pues estas completamente loco si crees que él irá contigo después de todas las veces en que te largaste y lo dejaste solo. Takao y yo somos más que amigos y jamás me ha dicho que tú le intereses---._

… …

…

_---¿Lo amas a él?---._

_---… ---._

_---Respóndeme, ¿Lo amas?---._

_---No me preguntes eso Kai---._

_---¡Por qué lo amas a él y no a mí!---._

_---Kai… suéltame… me lastimas _

… …

…

_---¿Por que haces esto, Kai? ¿Por qué tú…?---_

… …

…

_---¡KAI!---._

Volvió de súbito a la realidad.

–Kai, ¡que bueno que despertaste!

–Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

El peligris enfocó a dos personas paradas a su lado, un rubio y un pelinegro muy conocidos para él.

–¿Rei? ¿Max? –Preguntó muy desconcertado– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

–Sufriste un accidente– aclaró Max– Yuriv nos llamó y venimos de inmediato.

–¿Yuriv? –recalcó más confundido cada vez.

Max miró a Kai y sus ojos temblaron por las lágrimas, aun así sonrió.

–Siempre creí que sería genial volver a estar juntos, pero… jamás creí que nos reuniríamos aquí y de ese modo.

Kai no prestaba tanta atención a lo que Max decía él estaba más ocupado examinando la estancia, lo poco que le permitía su posición, hasta que algo muy importante al fin llegó a su mente.

–¿Dónde está Takao? –Preguntó Kai al fin.

Max dejó de sonreír y tanto él como Rei se voltearon a ver.

–No lo sé Kai– Dijo Rei– no hemos podido comunicarnos con él desde ayer…

–¿Ayer? –reiteró el peligris ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? intentó moverse, pero en cuanto trató de levantarse sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

–¡No te muevas Kai! –Dijo Max preocupado– Te lastimaste la columna vertebral– Tienes que descansar.

Kai se quedó quieto, pero no tanto por las palabras de Max si no por que en realidad le había dolido mucho, se quedó recostado tratando de soportar el dolor, reflexionando en lo que había pasado, no recordaba muy bien… solo había sentido un golpe y un dolor y había escuchado el rechinar de las llantas de un coche y al final… el grito de Takao, llamándolo… ¿pero? ¿Yuriv lo había llevado allí? ¿Él había llamado a Max y a Rei? ¿Y dónde estaba el peliazul?

–Quiero ver a Takao…–Dijo con simpleza.

–No sabemos donde está Kai– Dijo Max con algo de pesar.

–¡Pues búsquenlo! –Gritó. Rei y Max se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos; al percatarse de ello agregó– …por favor.

Rei se puso de pie.

–Veré que puedo hacer, tengo que salir, en un momento vuelvo.

–Si– contestó Max.

Rei salió dejando a Max y a Kai solos.

–¿No tienes que irte tu tambien? –preguntó Kai con frialdad a Max.

Max sonrió.

–No, está bien, mi papá se hace cargo de la tienda.

–… –Kai no dijo nada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

–¿Y que has hecho, Kai? –preguntó el estadounidense al cabo.

–…No mucho.

–Seguramente has trabajado mucho en BIOVOLT.

–Umn…

–Supe que convertiste la Abadía en una escuela y ha BIOVOLT en una empresa que ya no representa un peligro para el mundo, debes estar muy satisfecho, ¿no?

–… –Kai solo desvió su mirada.

Max sonrió abiertamente, como siempre, poco había cambiado en él a pesar de sus 19 años.

–Pues yo si estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kai. –Agregó– Es cierto, deja que te cuente un poco de nosotros, ¿Ya sabes que Takao ha empezado a dar clases, no? Yo sé que en poco tiempo el se convertirá en un gran entrenador igual que Hito-san. Y Rei… ¿Recuerdas a Salima? Pues ella y Rei llevan saliendo desde hace casi un año. Y yo… bueno –un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas–, sigo trabajando con mi papá en la tienda y aun espero una respuesta de… Emily –Max rió– es increíble, ella tiene 19 años, igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mi, ella ya casi es toda una científica igual que mi mamá, y lo más curioso es que pareciera que la historia de mis papás se va a repetir conmigo y con ella, ¿No crees?

–Max…– Lo interrumpió Kai, no por que no le interesara lo que le decía, al contrario, pero ahora había algo que era su prioridad.

–Si, dime.

–Yo vine a Japón tan solo para decirle a Takao… que lo amo.

Max se quedó atónito al escuchar eso y no pudo articular nada.

El joven de ojos lilas se volteó hacia él fijando sus amatistas en los cristales celestes de su rubio amigo.

–¿Q-qué fue lo que d-dijiste Kai? –Articuló Max al fin.

–No finjas Max, sé que me escuchaste.

Max se ruborizó levemente.

–P-pero… ¿cómo? –Balbuceó.

–Me enamoré de él… sin darme cuenta.

La repentina sinceridad de Kai dejó a Max totalmente sorprendido, le estaba costando trabajo creerlo.

–Pero, entonces… tú eres…

–Si lo amo debo serlo, ¿no? –Afirmó con indiferencia– Y Takao tambien lo es, o me vas a decir que no sabes lo que hay entre él y Yu…

–¿Kai…?– Se confundió Max, pues de pronto Kai había dejado de hablar.

Kai comenzó a temblar y a convulsionarse…

–M-ma…x, Ma-x…–balbuceó.

–¡Que tienes Kai! –Se alarmó el rubio.

Kai alzó su mano y se la puso en la garganta y Max entendió al fin poniéndose de pie asustado.

–¡ENFERMERA, DOCTOR! –salió gritando.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Takao alzó la mirada de súbito al presentir algo, después lo bajó lanzando un leve suspiro. Se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento de la BBA, bajó la vista enfocándola en el plato y mirando a Seiryu girando.

–Kinomiya-sempai….

El joven pelizul de ojos rubís recordó que no estaba solo.

–¿He?

–Ikki llamando a Kinomiya-sempai– Llamó un simpático niño de cabellos plateados y ojos castaños– ¡Kinomiya-sempai!

–Ya te escuché Ikki –dijo el joven tapando sus oídos en broma.

–Es que se quedó como ido.

Takao sonrió.

–¿En serio? Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en algo.

–Kino-chan– Escucharon ambos.

–Yuriv– Se volvió Takao sonriendo, pues nadie más lo llamaba así.

El pelirrojo se adentró hasta el Beyestadio y hasta donde estaban Takao y su alumno.

–Hola Ikki– Saludo al chico.

–Ivanov-sempai, hola– Sonrió el niño.

–¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó a Takao.

Él estaba por contestar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

–Si, ya– Contestó en su lugar el peliplateado.

Takao miró su celular y al mirar la pantalla lo apagó y eso no pasó desapercibido para Yuriv.

Ikki guardó sus cosas y se acercó a ambos.

–Ya me voy.

–¿No quieres que Yuriv y yo te acompañemos?

–No, estaré bien, aun es de día ¡Hasta mañana! –Salió corriendo con su mochila a cuestas.

–¡Hasta luego! –dijo Takao.

El pelirrojo lo miró salir y luego se volvió a Takao.

–¿Quién era?

Takao entendió de inmediato que se refería a la llamada telefónica.

–…Rei– Tardó en contestar.

–¿Por qué no le respondiste? –Cuestionó algo desconcertado.

–No…, no tiene importancia. Mejor vamonos.

–De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron del Beyestadio cerrando la puerta de acceso. Ya caminando por el atrio…

–¿Y qué es lo que piensas? –preguntó Yuriv.

–He… pues, Ikki avanza muy rápido, para ser mi primer alumno, creo que va a ser muy bueno, y será mejor cuando tenga una bestia bit.

–Kino-chan, no hablo de Ikki– Aclaró Yuriv mirándolo con seriedad.

Takao lo miró y alzó su vista al cielo.

–Umn…nada… Rei y Max deben estar con él.

Yuriv miró al frente mientras caminaban.

–El médico nos dijo ayer que estaba estable.

–Eso es bueno…– Dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

–¿Estas bien? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Si.

–¿No quieres verlo?

–No.

La negativa sorprendió a Yuriv, pues se suponía que Kai era uno de los mejores amigos de Takao.

–Kino-chan…

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a entrenar? –Le interrumpió Takao– El torneo es dentro de tres semanas y además quiero ver las mejoras que le has hecho a Wolborg.

Yuriv sonrió olvidándose del tema anterior.

–Está bien, pero Neo Wolborg gigs te dará una gran sorpresa.

–Neo Seiryu Strike está listo para todo– Dijo el peliazul acercándose a Yuriv y tomándolo del brazo– Y yo también.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Yuriv y deshaciéndose del agarre de Takao el lo envolvió en un abrazo quedando frente a frente– ¿estabas listo para esto?

Takao sonrió.

–Más o menos– respondió y alzando sus brazos los pasó por el cuello del pelirrojo.

Yuriv miró a Kinomiya frente a frente y entre cerrando sus ojos se acercó lentamente al rostro de Takao. El peliazul se retiró un poco, eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero después lentamente se acercó a Yuriv tambien hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso. A decir verdad ese era el primer beso que se daban. Yuriv subió su mano hasta la nuca de Takao y acarició gentilmente sus cabellos. Cerraron sus ojos y permanecieron así por algunos segundos. Aquel beso era lento, sin pisas, tierno. No había en él ni lujuria, ni deseo, solo la expresión de un sentimiento puro.

Al fin se separaron. Takao abrió sus orbes rojizos y le sonrió a Yuriv.

–Kino-chan…–habló el soviético con voz dulce– Te amo– confesó al fin.

_---… te amo Takao---._

El recuerdo de la confesión de Kai llegó hasta él y bajó la vista. Yuriv notó eso.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada…

Yuriv lo miró poco convencido y apartó sus manos de él.

–Ya entendí…

Takao al sentir eso se preocupó.

–No, no es lo que piensas, Yuriv –Lo llamó.

–Estas pensando en él, ¿verdad? –Dijo Yuriv mirándolo con dolor.

Takao bajó la mirada.

–Perdóname, no voy a mentirte, de pronto me acordé de Kai… y es que él, me dijo que me amaba.

Yuriv se sorprendió.

–¿Cuándo?

Takao alzó la vista.

–Cuando te lo encontraste en la calle, ya había pasado antes a mi casa.

–…Pues si lo quieres a él…–Dijo Yuriv dándose vuelta– entonces…

–No –dijo Takao tomando la mano de Yuriv– No te pongas así… hay algo muy claro aquí y no lo estas tomando en cuenta…

Yuriv abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero aun dándole la espalda a Takao.

Takao prosiguió.

–Kai está allá, pero yo estoy aquí… contigo, por convicción propia.

Yuriv se volvió sosteniendo la mano de Takao.

–Kino-chan… –dijo sorprendido.

–¿Entiendes? –Dijo Takao en cuanto se encontró con los ojos azules de Yuriv.

El soviético se dejó ir hacia Takao y lo envolvió en un desesperado abrazo, acariciando de nuevo sus cabellos. Amaba a ese chico desde hacía casi dos años y no lo perdería ahora… no haría nada que pudiera separarlo de él.

Takao recibió el abrazo y lo correspondió. Lo cierto era que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ello, pero…

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

–No contesta… –se dijo Rei para si mismo consultando su celular.

–Rei.

El chino volteó.

–¿Max?

El rubio llegó al pie de él.

–¿Ya conseguiste comunicarte con Takao?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

–Se cortó la llamada.

Max se desilusionó recargándose de la pared al lado de Rei.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer…? ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Kai?

–¿Por qué está pasando esto? –Aplicó Rei recargándose de la pared también.

Max clavó su vista en el suelo, mirando los bloques de este como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que recordó lo que Kai le dijera…

–Oye… Rei.

–¿Umn…?

–Hace unas horas… Kai me dijo algo…

El pelinegro de ojos topacio lo miró.

–¿Qué te dijo? –Inquirió.

–Dijo que vino a Japón a… –titubeó– a hablar con Takao.

Rei suspiró.

–Eso es obvio… y parece que es algo urgente…

Max no supo que sentir al escuchar a Rei decir "urgente".

–…Y él que no aparece… –soltó Rei al fin con frustración, dando un golpe ligero con su puño en la pared.

–Respecto a eso… Rei… –trató de hablar de nuevo.

A Rei le pareció extraña la actitud de Max tal pareciera que le costara trabajo hablar.

–¿Qué pasa Max? Me estas preocupando… ¿Qué pasa con Kai?

–Es que… Kai me dijo que sentía algo… por… Takao.

Rei pasó de la preocupación a la confusión.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Max guardó silencio.

–¡Bueno, ya! –Exclamó de pronto como quitándose la pena– Kai me dijo que Ama a Takao– espetó mirando a Rei fijamente.

El pelinegro se quedó muy sorprendido.

–¿Perdón? – creyó que había escuchado mal.

–Eso fue lo que Kai me dijo cuando te saliste de la habitación hace unas horas.

Rei apartó la vista de Max y miró hacia la nada atónito.

–¿Entonces…?

–Si, Rei. Además iba a decirme algo más, pero…– Desvió la vista cerrando los ojos con dolor– en ese momento le vino la crisis…

Rei se quedó callado por varios minutos tratando de asimilar lo que Max acaba de decirle.

–Max… –reanudó– ¿Crees que Kai… halla tratado de…?

Mizuhara lo volteó a ver.

–¿Kai Qué?

–¿…Que él… halla tratado de suicidarse?

–¡Rei! –Lo miró el rubio con severidad– No digas tonterías.

El chino se ruborizó.

–Perdón, pero… es que… no entiendo lo que pasó, ¿Por qué Kai sufrió este accidente?

–Tal vez debimos preguntarle a Yuriv ayer… ¿No ha vuelto?

–No– dijo Rei con desasosiego– tampoco ha hablado.

Max bajó la vista.

–Tal vez esté ocupado…

–¿Ocupado? –Eso crispo a Rei– ¿haciendo qué? ¡No puedo creer que se fuera así como así después de lo que le pasó a Kai!

–¡Cálmate Rei! – Lo miró Max conteniéndolo.

Rei miró a Max y se tranquilizó.

–Lo siento Max… es que… ¡no puede ser! Takao debería estar aquí y resulta que no ha venido desde ayer, eso me tiene muy molesto con él, ¿Acaso Yuriv no le avisó? Si los dos andan casi siempre juntos.

Max escuchó las palabras de su amigo chino y reaccionó.

–¡Oye!

–¿Qué pasa Max? – dijo Rei desubicado, pues el rubio casi le gritó.

–Es que… Kai me dijo que Takao, tambien es Gay.

Rei se quedó callado mirando a Max largamente.

–No sé tu Max –empezó Rei al fin– pero justo en este momento siento como si no conociera ni a Takao ni a Kai.

Mizuhara lo volteó a ver con reproche.

–Rei…

–No, lo digo en serio Max, nunca pensé que ellos…

Max suspiró.

–Bueno… tal vez tengas razón, pero Kai me dijo que Takao tambien lo era y parecía muy seguro de ello y sobre lo que dijiste de Yuriv eso me hizo pensar…

–¡Yuriv también! –Le interrumpió Rei de pronto.

Max se ruborizó.

–Es que esto es muy extraño Rei.

Rei desvió la vista al techo del hospital.

–Sin duda.

–Hablo en serio Rei –le reprendió con la vista. –pero ahora que mencionaste lo de Yuriv, me hiciste pensar que… tal vez el accidente de Kai fue a causa de que algo pasó entre ellos tres.

–Pues quien sabe...

–Tenemos que hablar con Yuriv –dijo Max al final.

–¡Rei, Max!

Los dos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. Hallándose con dos chicos castaños, una chica de ojos rojizos y un chico de lentes.

–Hiromi, Kyo –dijo Rei atisbando a los recién llegados.

–Sentimos no haber venido antes –Dijo Tachibana.

–¿Cómo está Kai? –Preguntó Kyouji.

–Mal…–contestó Max con tristeza– al principio estaba estable, pero… parece ser que el atropello dejó su caja toráxica algo… dañada.

Hiromi se puso las manos en la boca.

–No puede ser.

–Se lo llevaron a terapia intensiva –continuó Rei– no podía respirar y le pusieron respiración artificial.

–Pero, ¿su corazón está bien? –Preguntó Kyouji muy preocupado.

–El doctor dijo que si… /Por lo mientras/– esto ultimo solo lo pensó.

Hiromi se dejó caer en uno de los asientos.

–Pero que descuidado es Kai, necesita que alguien lo cuide, es un peligro para si mismo, siempre lo he pensado.

Kyo se quedó callado, al parecer Hiromi no se daba cuenta de lo precaria que era la situación de Kai.

La chica ojicarmin se volteó hacía lo lados buscando a alguien.

–¿Dónde está Takao?

Kyo comenzó a buscarlo también.

–No está –dijo Rei con resentimiento.

–¿Y adonde fue ese tonto? –Dijo Hiromi con molestia.

–No sabemos –respondió Max.

–¿No dejó dicho? –comentó Kyo, creyendo que se había ido de ahi sin decir cuando la realidad era otra.

–La verdad –comenzó Rei– Takao no ha venido.

Los dos castaños se quedaron callados.

–¿Qué? –Reaccionó Hiromi– ¿Qué no ha venido? ¿Qué no está enterado? ¿Ya le hablaron?

–No, no sabemos y si– Contestó Rei cada una de las preguntas de Tachibana– Es solo que no responde… y no sabemos cual es la razón.

–Déjenme intetarlo– Dijo la castaña, mirando los teléfonos públicos– Kyo, ¿Tienes una tarjeta?

–Claro –dijo el castaño sacando una de su bolsillo y entregándosela.

La chica caminó hacía los teléfonos y marcó el Cel de Takao.

/No puede ser lo que estoy pensando/ –se dijo– /Takao tiene nuestros teléfonos en su Celular, ¿Por qué no contesta? Es mejor que le hable de un teléfono público/.

Terminó de marcar y esperó… y después de ocho llamadas…

°¿Si?°

–¡Takao!

°¿Hiromi?°

–¡Si, soy yo! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder?

°Ah…°–se escuchó desconcertado.

–Oye, Desde ayer que Max y Rei están tratando de comunicarse contigo ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no sabes que estamos en el hospital? ¡Kai tuvo un accidente! –Gritó la chica, molesta, y como siempre soltando varias preguntas a la vez.

–No me pasa nada– contestó Takao con simpleza. Iba sentado en el autobús. El pelirrojo soviético iba con él. Yuriv también había alcanzado a escuchar el desplante de Tachibana.

°¿Qué, no? ¡no sabes que Kai…!°

–Ya lo sé– Contestó con seriedad.

°¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?°

–… –Takao no contestó fijando su mirada hacia la nada.

Yuriv lo miró, pues involuntariamente estaba escuchando lo que Hiromi decía desde el Cel del peliazul.

°¿Takao?°– Llamo Hiromi al no escuchar nada.

–¿Para qué me llamaste Hiromi? –preguntó con frialdad.

–¿Cómo para qué? –Exclamó la chica muy molesta apretando el teléfono en su mano– ¿No piensas venir a ver a Kai?

°No° –respondió.

La contestación dejó a Hiromi totalmente confundida.

–¿Di… dijiste que… no? –Balbuceó.

°Éso dije Hiromi, no voy a ir.°

°¿Pero Takao…?°–La voz de la chica sonó contrariada.

–Adiós –dijo Takao y colgó.

Hiromi regresó con los chicos. Kyo miró la cara de la joven percatándose de que algo no estaba bien.

–¿Qué pasó Hiromi-chan?

Ella enfocó su mirada en sus tres amigos.

–Takao… dijo…

–¿Pudiste hablar con él? –Sonrió Rei.

La chica bajó la vista.

–Dijo que… no va a venir.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Rei sorprendido.

Max y Kyo se quedaron atónitos.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: O.O_

n.n Er… Yami ¿estas bien?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ lo volviste a hacer, me dejaste con los ojos abiertos, este fic es muy traumante para mi, pero ¡Quiero saber que pasa! ¿Por qué Takao no quiere ver a Kai? ¿Por qué, por qué?_

n.nU tranquila Yami ya lo sabrás. Y ustedes queridas(os) lectoras (es) ¿Qué opinan? ¡Por que creen que Takao no quiere ver a Kai?

_Yami Hisaki: T.T ¡yo quiero saber!_

n.nU Mi yami ya se puso muy emotiva, espero sus respuestas, haber quien le atina. Y bueno… dejen me un review si quieren que continué con la tortura… er, con la historia, es muy fácil solo denle al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y ya.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Jarashie nochi!

16


	3. Motivos

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Jarashie vichira! (Buenas tardes!) ¿Kak dela? Ya jarasho (¿Cómo estan? Yo bien).

_Yami Hisaki: Ya! Deja tus idiomas raros y empieza de una vez ¬¬._

o.o Cálmate ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U Cállate, que es tu fic el que me tienen así. _

n.nU Está bien. Pues ya estoy aquí. Gracias a los que participaron tratando de adivinar por que Takao no quiere ver a Kai, de los cuales quiero deciros que solo 1 acertó XD XD. Para esa personita ¡Buen análisis! Y para los demás ¡no se pierdan este capi! Les aseguro que hay mucho que pensar al respecto.

_Yami Hisaki: v.vU ay no, más intriga._

n.nU, sip, de esto va.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U al menos ya especifica que esta historia es de Suspenso o intriga, ¡no manches!_

Bueno, antes que nada gracias a: **Nancy-Hiwatari**, a **Phoenix Mildred**, a **Oro Makoto**, a **MAX**, a **Alexa Hiwatari**, a **Afuchar3**, a **Alu,** a **Leika Tamaki** y a **Kai Angel** por haberme dejado un review.

_Yami Hisaki: a los que nos dejaron su E-mail ya les respondimos, y a los logged ya les enviamos su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, aquí está su contestación._

**Phoenix Milk: **Hola Phoenix XD XD XD, Yo me cansaría más rápido de que Kai me traicionara que Takao, vamos... Taka-kun le tiene demasiada paciencia v.v. Uy es que no quiero quitar el suspenso, soy amante de él Jajajajajaja. Gracias haber como vez este capí. **MAX**: Gracias, gracias y gracias. Me habéis dejado tres reviews O.o ¡oh! Bueno sobre las posibles razones de Takao para no querer ver a Kai... échale un poco más de imaginación, jejejej, es algo simple, bueno digo, poco a poco irás entendiendo, aunque hay algo muy importante, si lees con atención el capítulo uno más o menos podrás entender lo que le pasa a Takao. Gracias por tus review y aqui está el capí antes de que se te olvide que existe XD XD. **Alu:** Hola Alu. No, no es justo lo que pasó, pero ¿Acaso hay algo justo en la vida? bueno, Takao tienen fuertes motivos para hacerlo que hace, así como los tuvo Kai para haberse unido a BEGA, algo egoístas, pero motivos a final de cuentas, checa por qué este capí se llama Motivos. Espero que entre ellos encuentres la razón. Gracias por el review. **Leika Tamaki**: Hola Leika. Esa era la idea XD XD. Espero que te guste este YurivxTakao , me encargaré de que te guste esta pareja, puedes confiar en mi XD. Me habría encantado que me dijeras lo que te imaginabas, pero bueno, espero leerte de nuevo y me lo digas. Szabot\ sia Monoto! Do svidaniya! Espero leerlos de nuevo y a los que no me dejaron su E-mail ojalá después me lo den para contestarles por ese medio y no arriesgarme tanto.

Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 3: Motivos.**

°¿Para qué me llamaste Hiromi° –preguntó Takao con frialdad.

–¿Cómo para qué? –Exclamó la chica muy molesta apretando el teléfono en su mano– ¿No piensas venir a ver a Kai?

°No° –respondió.

La contestación dejó a Hiromi totalmente confundida.

–¿Di… dijiste que… no? –Balbuceó.

°Éso dije Hiromi, no voy a ir.°

°¿Pero Takao…?°–La voz de la chica sonó contrariada.

–Adiós –dijo Takao y colgó.

Yuriv lo miró algo sorprendido, de nuevo Takao se había negado a ver a Kai, aun que ahora el sabía que Takao había decidido eso por él.

–¿Kino-chan?

El peliazul regresó su vista a él y sonrió.

–Estoy bien, Yuriv.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Lo sé, pero… ¿No crees que fuiste muy directo con Tachibana?

–No te preocupes, Hiromi es muy necia, pero, lo entenderá.

–No si no se lo explicas.

–Después lo haré –Dijo Takao recargándose en el hombro del soviético.

Yuriv al ver eso, pasó su mano por la espalda de Takao y acarició sus cabellos.

–Me gusta que hagas eso.

Yuriv lo miró con ternura.

–A mi me gusta hacerlo también.

Las mejillas de Kinomiya se tiñeron de un leve color escarlata y cerró los ojos. El chico a su lado al ver eso, se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios. Takao le correspondió, Yuriv se apartó de él.

–Me voy –le susurró.

–¿A dónde?

–Al hospital, el registro de Kai está a mi nombre ¿Recuerdas? Por eso me siento responsable.

–… Es cierto –dijo Takao con indiferencia.

Yuriv lo miró, pensando que diría algo más al respecto, pero no ocurrió, por lo que agregó tratando de desviar el tema.

–Vas a casa, ¿verdad?

–Si.

–Después te llamo.

–Está bien.

Yuriv sonrió de nuevo con una expresión muy dulce, expresión que solo le dedicaba a Takao.

–Te quiero.

–Yo a ti –contestó el peliazul.

El pelirrojo besó a Takao en la frente, se puso de pie y esperó la parada. Cuando el autobús al fin se detuvo se volvió hacía donde estaba Takao y se despidió con la mano. Después bajó. Yuriv se sentía feliz, siempre supo que Takao le correspondía, pero antes no le había confesado que lo amaba. Además Takao lo había escogido a él y no a Kai, a pesar de todo, "de todo". Miró a lo lejos el hospital y su alegría se desvaneció, a decir verdad se le hacía raro que Takao no quisiera ver a Kai después de que eran amigos desde hacía casi seis años y tampoco parecía preocupado por su estado. Él por su parte se sentía algo, preocupado, pese a que Kai y él nunca fueron amigos. Había conocido a Kai hacía cinco años cuando Valkov lo había convencido de usar a Yami Suzaku pero, nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera cuando se unió a los Blitzcreig Boys, Hiwatari solo era un conocido para él, dentro de lo que cabe pues sabía muy poco sobre él aún así, su registro en el hospital estaba a su nombre lo iba a ir a ver, más él que el mismo Takao, a pesar de que eran rivales, o algo así. Pero no había podido eludir la petición de Takao ayer:

_---Yuriv, ve con él, acompáñalo por favor---._

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde cuando llegó al fin al hospital. Entró del lado de Urgencias. Allí siempre había movimiento, y muchas personas, ya fueran familiares de hospitalizados o del personal: camilleros, médicos, cirujanos, enfermeras, etc.

Miró a lo lejos la sala de espera de urgencias y allí distinguió a los amigos de Takao.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Después de lo que Hiromi les había contado sobre su plática con Takao, los chicos se quedaron callados y dubitativos, tratando de encontrar una razón para que Takao no quisiera ver a Kai… Max era el único que suponía algo de lo que pasaba, de hecho tenía una hipótesis sobre ello, estaba pensando en esto cuando al voltear miró que el pelirrojo se acercaba.

–Yuriv –espetó haciendo que Rei y los demás voltearan.

–Aquí están –Dijo Ivanov con seriedad.

–¿Dónde estabas, Yuriv? –Se acercó Rei bastante molesto.

–¿Por qué? –Miró al Chino– ¿Pasó algo?

–"Noo, que va" –Dijo con ironía– "supongo que el que Kai esté hospitalizado con dos vértebras rotas, una pierna fracturada y con dificultad respiratoria, no es nada".

Max miró a Rei extrañado con su actitud.

–Bueno, si yo fuera el médico ya habría hecho algo –contestó Ivanov sintiéndose agraviado por las palabras de Rei– Además, no es mi culpa que Hiwatari se aventara contra los autos.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Se irritó más Rei con eso.

–¡Ya basta! Guarden silencio –los reprendió Max.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver.

–Este no es el momento para que se pongan a discutir de ese modo. Kai está muy grave –se giró hacia el pelinegro– Rei, ya sé lo preocupado que estas, yo también lo estoy –ahora miró al otro– y tú Yuriv, ten un poco de respeto y consideración.

Hiromi y Kyo se quedaron sin habla.

Rei caminó alejándose del rubio y del pelirrojo y se fue a recargar de una pared aparte.

Yuriv miró a Rei y luego a Max.

–Es bueno saber que hay alguien sensato por aquí…

–Discúlpate –Dijo Max interrumpiendo al otro.

–¿Cómo? –Se confundió.

Max lo miró con seriedad.

–Ofendiste a Kai, así que discúlpate.

Yuriv bufó y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

–De acuerdo, lo lamento, pero, tampoco voy a permitir que "ese" me hable así– Se refirió a Rei– no es mi obligación estar aquí.

Max se sintió molesto con su actitud.

–Está bien. No es tu obligación ¿por qué estas aquí entonces?

–No es mi obligación, pero su registro está a mi nombre, además vine a ver si aún está vivo, pues vivir sin la molesta presencia de Kai sería muy extraño.

Rei lo miró con resentimiento. Justo en ese momento se preguntó qué era lo que Takao veía en ese tipo para ser su amigo, si era despreciable.

–¿Has visto a Takao, Yuriv? –preguntó Max.

–Si.

–¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?

–Hace unos minutos –contestó con indiferencia.

Kyo y Rei se voltearon a ver.

–¿Eso quiere decir que estabas con él cuando Hiromi le llamó? –preguntó el chico castaño.

El cuestionado asintió.

–¿Qué pasa con Takao? –Se acercó la chica– ¿Por qué dijo que no vendría a ver a Kai?

–Por que no quiere verlo –contestó con tanta simpleza que hasta pereció ironía.

–¿Qué –se aproximó Rei– Debe haber un motivo para ello.

–Esa es su decisión –contestó Yuriv del mismo modo.

–Si estaban los dos juntos, ¿Qué le costaba a Takao venir contigo? –Dijo Kyouji.

Yuriv se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

–Pues, será mejor que no le esperen, Kino-chan no va a venir.

Max se sintió mal.

–No puede ser cierto Yuriv –se acercó al pelirrojo con desasosiego–, por favor convéncelo de venir, Kai quiere verlo, me lo dijo antes de que… –La voz de Max se apagó.

–¿Antes de qué? –Inquirió Yuriv desconcertado por las palabras incompletas de Mizuhara.

Max inclinó la vista y continuó:

–…De que fuera llevado a Terapia intensiva.

El hasta ahora frió rostro de Yuriv se alteró levemente al escuchar eso.

–¿Terapia intensiva? ¿Por qué?

Rei se acercó a él hablando con tono despectivo.

–Te lo dije cuando llegaste, Kai tuvo una complicación respiratoria.

–¡Pero si el médico dijo ayer que estaba estable!

Max dijo con un gesto lúgubre.

–Al parecer cuando sufrió el accidente su caja toraxica sufrió una gran conmoción.

–¿Qué más dijo el médico? –Preguntó el soviético, parecía en verdad preocupado.

–Que esperáramos –Dijo Rei sintiéndose frustrado.

Yuriv miró sus rostros abatidos e insistió.

–Pero, ¿Ya lo vieron?

–Esta mañana, lo vimos despertar, pero desde la crisis que tuvo hace horas, no lo hemos visto.

–¡Maldición! –Maldijo Ivanov en voz baja.

Rei miró al pelirrojo cuando soltó eso y se acercó.

–Dinos Yuriv, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que Kai sufrió este accidente?

–¿En donde estaban? –se agregó Max.

Yuriv no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, pero, no tuvo más remedio que decir lo que sabía.

–Fue en el puente del río.

–Estabas con él, ¿verdad?

–No, yo iba llegando cuando pasó –afirmó.

–¿Y Takao? –preguntó Max.

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver con suspicacia.

–¿Él qué?

–¿También estaba allí?

–… –dudó en contestar– Si…

Kyo y Hiromi se confundieron mucho.

–¿Takao vio el accidente? –Preguntó Hiromi con los ojos trémulos.

–¿Y no vino contigo al hospital? –Preguntó esta vez Rei totalmente confundido– ¿Por qué?

–…Ya se los dije –Respondió mirando a Rei con hastío sin decir en verdad lo que había pasado.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kai y Takao? –Inquirió Max– ¿Discutieron?

–No lo sé… –Respondió. En verdad ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía lo que Takao y Kai habían hablado en el puente.

El médico que se hacía cargo del caso de Kai salió caminado de aquellos pasillos blancos que indicaban el área de Terapia intensiva.

–¡Sensei! (1) –Lo llamó el rubio.

Este se detuvo.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Kai, Kai Hiwatari? –Se acercaron a él, los cuatro amigos del hospitalizado mientras que Yuriv solo se quedaba parado lejos y manteniéndose al margen.

–Ah ¿Hiwatari? Logramos estabilizarlo y está recibiendo respiración artificial. –Contestó el médico de modo ecuánime.

–¿Podemos entrar a verlo? –Cuestionó Kyo.

–Umn…– Lo dudó el médico.

–¡Por favor! –Suplicó Tachibana juntando sus manos.

–Está bien, pero, no más de dos personas en la habitación.

Rei y Max miraron a los dos castaños.

–Vayan ustedes –Dijo Rei– ustedes aun no le han visto.

–Si, está bien– Dijeron y se fueron.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando el camino que tomaron. Max se volvió atisbando al pelirrojo, de pie en el mismo sitio desde que llegó.

–Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Espetó.

–… –Lo miró en silencio el pelirrojo.

–El por qué Takao no quiere venir –agregó Max–, ¿no es así?

Yuriv miró al rubio largamente con el rostro grave.

–Claro que lo sé, esa es su decisión.

–Me refiero al motivo –agregó el estadounidense, volviéndose totalmente al soviético de cabellos rojos.

–… –Yuriv calló de nuevo.

–Sabes de los sentimientos de Kai por Takao, ¿verdad?

Era inútil que tratara de negarlo, al parecer Max sabía más al respecto de lo que parecía, seguramente Kai le había contado el por que se encontraba en Japón o algo.

–Lo sé –dijo con frialdad.

Rei se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Max, el cual estaba con el rostro serio. Y eso sorprendió aun más a Rei, la templanza de Max era increíble.

–Takao también los sabe –dijo de una vez.

Rei y Max no supieron como reaccionar ante eso, tenían una lejana idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero… no sabían como interpretarlo… ¿Takao había rechazado a Kai o cómo?

–Yo amo a Takao– Confesó el soviético cerrando sus ojos.

Max se sorprendió, su hipótesis era cierta. Rei estaba de nuevo sorprendido por la perspicacia de Max.

Yuriv abrió sus ojos.

–Esa es la razón por la que Kino-chan no vendrá.

Estaban en esto cuando Kyo y Hiromi volvieron. Reaccionaron debido a que Hiromi venía sollozando al llegar allí.

–¿Que pasa? –cuestionó Rei.

–No puede ser que Kai esté así –dijo la chica sin dejar de llorar– pobrecito– Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de Kyo, el cual la abrazó, él también se sentía muy mal.

Yuriv trató de mantenerse indiferente, pero todo eso ya lo estaba afectando.

–Vamos a verlo, Max– Dijo el pelinegro.

–Si –Fueron los dos.

Yuriv caminó al fin llegando hasta los asientos de la sala y allí se dejó caer.

–¿Por qué Takao no quiere venir? –Escuchó de nuevo esa cuestión proveniente de la voz de Hiromi dirigiéndose a él– No puede ser, ¿acaso no le importa la vida de Kai? –eso hizo a Yuriv sentirse mal.

La castaña ojicarmin se acercó más a él.

–¿Es que para Takao no significan nada 6 años de amistad? Si yo sufro un accidente ¿tampoco vendrá a visitarme? –Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

…

_---¡Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!---._

…

El recuerdo de esas palabras le llegó como un rayo a su cabeza y dijo con voz tenue y fría.

–Tú no entiendes…

–¡No! –Gritó Hiromi– No entiendo, ¿¡Por qué Takao es tan cruel!'?

–¡EL NO ES CRUEL! –Gritó Yuriv levantándose de golpe y mirando a la chica con enojo.

Hiromi retrocedió, pero aun así dijo:

–¿Entonces…? ¡Por qué…! –Pero no puedo terminar de hacer la pregunta.

–¡AMO A TAKAO Y ÉL ME AMA A MI!

La pareja de castaños se quedó sin habla cuando escucharon eso.

–Por eso no va a venir… –Concluyó Yuriv dándose vuelta junto a los asientos, pero sin sentarse.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto…

Max y Rei iban por las habitaciones de Terapia intensiva. El piso y los muros eran blancos y todas las habitaciones parecían la misma; de hecho, si no fuera por los números de las salas habrían creído que se hallaban en un laberinto sin salida. Pero al fin hallaron la habitación que tenía el número 1667, que era la de Kai. Ambos chicos entraron y al instante entendieron porque Hiromi había salido llorando; era triste mirara a Kai en aquella situación tan precaria. Kai estaba conectado a un electrocardiógrafo, a un suero y tenía puesta una mascarilla para poder respirar. Ambos muchachos se sintieron muy mal. Max se acercó a la cama y le habló.

–Kai…

Y para su sorpresa, las amatistas de Kai se abrieron lentamente. Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que lo vieran despertar en la sala de Ortopedia/columna y ahora estaban en terapia intensiva. Max no supo que más decir, cualquier cosa parecía estúpida o superflua en aquella situación, pero, necesitaba decir algo…

–Hi… –Saludó en inglés.

Rei miró al rubio.

–Ni Hao –dijo en chino para luego acompañar su gesto de una sonrisa triste al igual que Max.

Kai cerró sus ojos y ambos jóvenes entendieron lo que eso significaba. A Kai le molestaba que se preocuparan por él, lo cierto era que no le gustaba causar problemas a las personas y menos a ellos que eran sus amigos y, eso era muy noble en opinión de Rei, pero muy egoísta en opinión de Max.

–Privet –Lo alcanzaron a escuchar decir. Kai les había devuelto el saludo y Max esta vez sintió ganas de llorar– ¿Y Takao? –Eso fue lo siguiente que le escucharon decir y esta vez Max ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró, ya que si Kai amaba a Takao en verdad, debía ser horrible saber que él no quería verlo, no supo que hacer más que llorar en silencio.

–No… no llega todavía– Se atrevió Rei a decir.

Kai cerró sus ojos.

–Esperaré –Dijo, pero sabía a la perfección que algo no estaba bien, la reacción de Max se lo había dicho; su rubio amigo era demasiado expresivo como para engañarlo.

Después de eso los dos salieron sin cruzar palabra, ni se miraron.

Llegaron hasta la sala de espera donde hallaron a Hiromi a Kyo y a Yuriv en total silencio. El pelirrojo permanecía parado junto a las sillas, apoyándose del respaldo de estas con una mano, ligeramente inclinado, mirando el suelo. Y sus castaños amigos estaban de pie del otro lado, lejos de él.

Al verlos Kyo se acercó a ellos.

–¿Cómo lo vieron? –rompió el silencio.

–Despertó… –Dijo Rei.

Hiromi se acercó interesada.

–¿Habló? ¿Les dijo algo? –preguntó.

Max no dijo nada. Rei sonrió levemente y contestó:

–"Hola" en Ruso.

Yuriv alzó la vista a ellos y apartándose de las sillas caminó hasta ellos.

–¿Cuál es su sala?

–¿He? –Expresó Max confundido.

–No digas "¿he?" Dime cuál es– Dijo con cierto hastío.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad, no hacían falta preguntas, pero…

–1667–Contestó Max al fin.

Yuriv escuchó el número y se echó a andar.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin entender lo que Yuriv pretendía.

–Max –se acercó Hiromi– ¿Crees que es buena idea que Yuriv vaya con Kai?

–No sé si será buena Hiromi, pero… tal vez en cuanto lo vea entienda por que es importante que

Takao venga.

Hiromi bajó la vista.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

El soviético de cabellos rojos caminaba hacia la sala de Kai…

…

_---… hay algo muy claro aquí y no lo estas tomando en cuenta… Kai está allá, pero yo estoy aquí… contigo, por convicción propia---._

…

Evocó las palabras de Takao esa mañana. En el atrio de la BBA. Después recordó las palabras de Hiromi:

…

_---¿Qué pasa con Takao? ¿Por que dijo que no vendría a ver a Kai?---_

…

_---¿No quieres ver a Kai?---._

_---No---._

…

_---¿Por qué Takao no quiere venir? No puede ser, ¿acaso no le importa la vida de Kai? ¿Es que para Takao no significan nada 6 años de amistad?---._

…

Esas palabras comenzaron a oscilar, en la cabeza de Yuriv. Tachibana siempre hablaba demasiado, pero…

…

_---Si yo sufro un accidente ¿tampoco vendrá a visitarme?---._

…

Esas eran las palabras que más le habían afectado.

El pasillo era tan largo que en verdad comenzó a sentirse desolado más a un por las recuerdos que comenzaban a hacerle pasar un mal rato, no sabía que hacer, es más no sabía que haría cuando viera a Kai. Alzó la vista mirando los números de las salas y estaba por dejar pasar el último cuando recordó que ese era el número que Max le dijo. Miró la puerta por unos minutos vacilando en entrar, pero al final lo hizo…

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) En Japón se le llama Sensei a todo profesionista con estudios concluidos además de al "profesor de la escuela" se le puede llamar así a Médicos, Arquitectos, Ingenieros, etc, etc.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Ay no! Yuriv va a ver a Kai, ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Qué va a pasar?_

No desesperéis Yami-chan en el siguiente lo sabrás.

_Yami Hisaki: ¡No! ¡Malvada! Me tienes intrigada con este mugroso fanfic, ¡Te odio! ¡Ya termínalo!_

n.n Jajajajajaja, Yami-chan está perdiendo la postura.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X No me digas Yami-chan._

n.nU Er… bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y ¿Qué creen que Yuriv vaya a decirle a Kai? O ¿Qué le va a decir Kai a Yuriv? ¿No les gusta el suspenso? Jajajajaja, cof, cof, cof, este… n.n bueno… dejen me una opinión si quieren que continué con la tortura… er, con la historia, es muy fácil solo denle al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y ya, a escribir.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Szabot\ sia Mnoto ! Do svidaniya!

15


	4. Miedo

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola ¿cómo han estado? Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que estoy muy limitada de tiempo, estoy tomando clases los sábados y además haciendo servicio social después de la escuela, por consiguiente…

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ hay poco tiempo para escribir estas jaladas._

Er… bueno, si, cuento con poco tiempo…

_Yami Hisaki: Tengan un poco de paciencia, yo después de este capítulo la estoy teniendo pues las cosas están… (recibe un golpe de Senshi en la cabeza) ¡Auch!_

¬¬ Te quieres callar. Bueno pues les dejo el capítulo y sin mi cuenta no falla este fic termina en el siguiente capítulo, aunque si me paso tal vez en dos, espero que no.

Gracias a **Nancy-Hiwatari-17**, a **Phoenix Mildred** a **Afuchar3**, a **MAX**, a **Leika Tamaki**, a **Ludra-Jenova** y a **Kai angel** por haberme dejado un review.

Ya saben que los que ya tengo su E-mail ya les respondí, y a los logged ya les envié su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, aquí está su contestación.

**Phoenix Mildred**: Hola... (esquivando el jitomate y dándole a Yami hisaki) Phoenix, jejeje, lamento dejarlo siempre así, es que es una manía que tengo de dejar intrigado a todo el mundo. Yuriv sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Kai, aquí los personajes solo actúan de acuerdo a lo que sienten. Espero que aquí ya se vaya esclareciendo más los motivos de Takao. Cuídate mucho y perdón por la larga espera. **MAX**: Hola MAX, desde aqui te agradezco que leyeras AL AMANECER, si notaste lo acomodé, jejeje, se que fue algo obsesivo, bueno, no tengo planes de continuar AL AMANECER, simplemente no tengo cabeza ni tiempo para hacerle una continuación, pero te agradezco que le hayas leído y me dejaras un review. Gracias, y pues inevitablemente me he tardado un poco, espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores. **Leika Tamaki**: Hola Leika, y no, no te disculpes por el review largo, tu extiéndete cuanto quieras XD XD. T.T no te enojes con Yuriv, el es tan buen chico, bueno eso que dices es cierto, pero, bueno... cuando se ama a alguien proteges ese amor con todo, ¿o no? Eso es muy interesante, solo lee este capítulo y ya verás. Cuidate! Do svidaniya!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, mis lectores disminuyeron su pongo que ya no les gustó la historia, está bien… próximamente le daré muerte… pero a la historia no a Kai XD XD

_Yami Hisaki: que simpática ¬¬_

Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 4: Miedo.**

_---Si yo sufro un accidente ¿tampoco vendrá a visitarme?---._

…

Esas palabras de Tachibana eran las que más le habían afectado escuchar. No sabía que hacer, es más no sabía que haría cuando viera a Kai. Sin detener su paso Alzó la vista mirando los números de las salas y estaba por dejar pasar el último cuando recordó que ese era el número que Max le dijo. Miró la puerta por unos minutos vacilando en entrar, pero al final lo hizo…

Toda la sala era blanca, el piso, las paredes… las sábanas, lo único resaltante allí eran los cabellos grises de Kai. Yuriv miró la habitación y el recuerdo de cuando estuvo en terapia intensiva llegó a él, si… él tambien había pasado por una situación así, por el maldito de Valkov. Takao se había preocupado por él y había comenzado a visitarlo después de que había salido del coma y fue entonces que lo conoció, ya que aunque podía decirse que ya lo conocía, fue hasta entonces que lo conoció pero a fondo y entonces poco a poco se comenzó a enamorar de él, de sus sonrisas, de sus enojos, de la forma en que daba a mistad y mostraba aprecio por las personas… Takao era una gran persona, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Seguramente por eso Hiwatari tampoco había podido evitarlo.

Llegó al pie de la cama y miró al maltrecho Ruso-japonés y se sintió mal, ayer, solo lo había ido a dejarlo sin siquiera verlo. Ablandó su mirada y de nuevo las palabras de Hiromi lo afectaron.

…

_---¿Es que para Takao no significan nada 6 años de amistad? Si yo sufro un accidente ¿tampoco vendrá a verme?---._

…

_---¿Por que Takao es tan cruel?---._

…

Yuriv apretó sus puños al recordar eso, miró al peligris y…

–Kai…

El dueño del nombre abrió los ojos mirando al pelirrojo.

–¿Qué mal te ves? –Dijo Yuriv con una falsa ironía.

–Yuriv… –Profirió Kai mirándolo con indiferencia.

La mirada de Yuriv se endureció.

–Debiste quedarte en Rusia –espetó con tono grave– ¿Para que viniste?

Kai no pasó por alto eso, pero respondió.

–Vine a decirle que lo amo.

Yuriv lo miró con rencor.

–El no te ama, Kai.

Kai ocultó muy bien lo que esa expresión le produjo y dijo con el rostro frívolo.

–Dile que quiero verlo.

Eso sorprendió a Ivanov ¿Acaso Kai no lo había escuchado?

–No va a venir Kai.

–Lo esperaré, hasta que venga –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Yuriv estalló.

–¡EL ME AMA A MI, KAI! ¡ESCUCHA y ENTIENDELO! ¡ME AMA A MI!

–C-cállate –Dijo Kai mirándolo con un profundo odio– sólo dije que quiero verlo, Takao y yo aun somos amigos.

Yuriv rabió, pero en cuanto miró los ojos de Kai, desvió la vista y salió de la habitación. No iba a perder a Takao, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Llegó a la sala de espera y ahí miró a los amigos de Takao y Kai. Max lo miró con el rostro serio y al verlo Yuriv desvió su camino, dispuesto a irse del hospital.

–Yuriv –escuchó la voz de Rei y se detuvo– Por favor Yuriv, dile a Takao que venga –Dijo el pelinegro con tristeza y con la vista clavada al suelo–…Sólo tu puedes convencerlo.

–¡No voy a renunciar a él! –Dijo estrepitosamente.

–No tienes que hacerlo, solo… por piedad –dijo Rei alzando la vista– te lo ruego.

Yuriv se rió y con el rostro ligeramente volteado y con los ojos cerrados dijo:

–¡Que patético! –y salió del hospital después de eso.

Caminó fuera del hospital, sin pensar o reflexionar a dónde iba, sus pasos parecían ser automáticos, caminó sin que se dirigiera a algún lugar en específico, mientras que las palabras de Tachibana y de Kon no salían de su cabeza y la duda comenzó a inundarlo: ¿Por qué Takao no quería ver a Kai? ¿En verdad era por él? Estaba tan distraído, hasta que un auto le tocó el Claxon. Yuriv se regresó a la banqueta algo aturdido.

–¡Imbécil, quieres matarte! ¡Abre los ojos! –Gritó el conductor y después de eso se siguió.

Yuriv se quedó como ido y recordó lo acaecido el día anterior.

_Después de que Kai saliera corriendo Takao se había puesto de pie diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con Kai, por lo que sin más fue tras de él. Pero el no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo después de lo que Kai le había dicho por lo que se puso de pie y corrió tambien para alcanzarlos, iba corriendo por el camino junto al río cuando miró a Takao y a Kai junto al puente, cuando estuvo más cerca atisbó como Kai se alejaba de Takao…_

_---¡Kino-chan! –Había gritado, pero Takao no lo había escuchado---._

_Los coches pasaban a gran velocidad por el puente y al fin miró como Kai se volteaba precipitándose hacia la avenida y entonces vio claramente como un auto lo atropellaba rodando sobre el chasis y luego cayendo sobre el asfalto, quedando inmóvil. El se había quedado atónito al ver esa escena… ¡no podía ser! Estaba por gritar, pero la voz de Takao le ganó._

_---¡KAI! –Expresó Kinomiya corriendo hacia donde Kai…---._

…_Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al herido cuerpo de Hiwatari, él lo alcanzó envolviéndolo en sus brazos._

_---¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡KAIIII!---._

_El pelirrojo lo estrechó fuertemente, escuchándolo llorar y él tambien sintió sus ojos humedecerse…_

_---¡Es mi culpa! –Lloró Takao entre sus brazos, aferrándose al pelirrojo desesperadamente– ¡todo es mi culpa!---._

_---¡Maldición! –Rabió el pelirrojo alzando la vista para mirar a los nunca faltantes mirones que no hacían nada excepto eso, mirar– ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia, por favor!---._

_El conductor del auto bajó de éste y dijo:_

_---¿Por qué se arrojó a la carretera? ¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Por que hizo algo así?---._

_Afortunadamente una patrulla pasó por allí captando el accidente y de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia._

_Takao seguía abrazado a Yuriv mientras que veía como los paramédicos atendían a Kai, preparándolo para subirlo a la ambulancia._

_---Es mi culpa –se volvió a acusar, pero ya sin llorar, tenía la mirada extraviada---._

_---No, no es tu culpa Kino-chan –le dijo él tomándolo del rostro y mirando sus hermosos rubís---._

_Uno de los oficiales se acercó a ellos._

_---¿Qué pasó Jóvenes?---._

_Yuriv se volvió._

_---F-fue un accidente –dijo Yuriv---._

_El alto oficial miró al muchacho peliazul y dijo:_

_---Escuché a ese joven decir que era su culpa---._

_Takao se soltó de Yuriv y bajó la vista._

_---Oficial…---._

_---Nos tendrá que acompañar---._

_Yuriv se asustó al escuchar eso._

_---¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Kai se arrojó a la carretera!---._

_Uno de los paramédicos llegó interrumpiendo el momento._

_---Lo vamos a llevar al hospital, pero… necesitamos notificar a un familiar---._

_Yuriv bajó la vista la escuchar eso._

_---Kai no tiene familiares –explicó Takao con poco afán– Yuriv, ve con él, acompáñalo por favor –dijo Mirando a Yuriv con los ojos trémulos---._

_---¡Pero…!---._

_---Yo iré con ellos a aclarar lo que pasó –le dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa segura aunque un poco abatida por la situación– después llamaré al abuelo, no te preocupes Yuriv---._

_---Está bien, pero, en cuanto pueda te alcanzaré en la estación de policía---._

_---Gracias –dijo y asintió---._

_Después de eso, subió a la ambulancia y fue al hospital, esperó con impaciencia todo el traslado y después rápidamente lo registró con lo más que sabía de Hiwatari, después fue a los teléfonos y llamó a Max, no se llevaba mucho con Mizuhara y Kon, pero afortunadamente tenía entre sus cosas el teléfono del estadounidense debido a que antes Takao lo frecuentaba mucho en su casa y solo allí lo podía localizar a veces. Después de llamar a Max, esperó con impaciencia a que llegara e ir a alcanzar a Takao a la estación de policía y de hecho, justo cuando el médico le decía las condiciones de Kai, Mizuhara llegó junto con Kon, apenas si cruzó palabra con ellos, sólo les dijo que después volvía y salió corriendo._

_Eran las 6:00 de la noche cuando llegó a la estación de policía, allí a la salida estaba Takao esperándolo._

_---¿Kino-chan? –lo llamó---._

_El peliazul en cuanto lo vio corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Él se había sentido desconcertado con eso, hasta antes de ese momento Takao nunca había rebasado el espacio entre ellos._

_---¿Qué pasó?---._

_---Nada…---._

_Yuriv sonrió abrazando gentilmente a Kinomiya._

_---¿Y el abuelo?---._

_---Le dije que tú vendrías por mí, que te esperaría –dijo con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Ivanov---._

_Yuriv sintió como Takao lo estrechaba con más fuerza de pronto._

_---¿Estas bien? –preguntó---._

_---No…, –dijo con voz truncada– quiero ir a casa---._

_---Está bien –le dijo soltándose del abrazo y tomándolo de la mano---._

_Caminaron en silencio. Takao iba con la mirada al suelo._

_---Registre a Kai a mi nombre –dijo rompiendo el silencio– el médico dice que, se lastimó la columna, y además una de sus piernas no está muy bien…---._

_---… ---._

_---Llame a Kon y a Mizuhara---._

_---…Gracias, Yuriv---._

_No volvieron a decir casi nada después de eso, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza el hecho de que Takao había dicho que iría a su casa, en lugar de ir al hospital, no le había dado importancia, estaba preocupado por Takao… no por Kai. Cuando al fin llegaron al Dojo, Takao se soltó de Yuriv y caminó hacia el Dojo como ido._

_---Kino-chan…---._

_El peliazul se detuvo._

_---Dime---._

_---Esto no fue culpa tuya…---._

_Los dos se quedaron quietos después de eso. Yuriv no sabía que más decir, Takao se giró y lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa._

_---Yuriv, ¿Puedes pasar por mi, mañana al estadio de la BBA?---._

_---¿Mañana? –Reitero confuso---._

_---Si… mañana veo a Ikki, ¿Puedes?---._

_Yuriv sonrió._

_---Claro, ¿A qué hora paso?---._

_---A las 2:00 de la tarde---._

_---Ahí estaré---._

…

–¡Yuriv!

El pelirrojo reaccionó al escuchar esa voz y al enfocar su vista miró a Takao ir hacia el y abrazarlo. Se sintió desconcertado, ¿acaso había llegado hasta la casa de Takao caminando? ¿Pues que hora era?

Takao se apartó de él y se estiró un poco para depositar en los labios del ruso un beso.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Yuriv una vez que salió de su desconcierto.

–¿Cómo que, qué pasó? –En el rostro de Takao apareció un gesto de enojo– ¿Qué no puedo abrazar y besar a mi novio?

–¡…! –Yuriv es quedó muy sorprendido con las palabras del peliazul.

Al ver que Yuriv no decía nada Takao lo miró desconcertado.

–¿Yuri…? –Murmuró Takao, pero no pudo terminar, ya que él pelirrojo lo jaló de improviso estrechándolo fuertemente en sus brazos. Era una sensación tan placentera y tan maravillosa tener a ese niño entre sus brazos, lo amaba demasiado, si lo llegara a perder… no sabría que hacer, estaba tan acostumbrado a mirar su rubís, a escuchar sus risas, a contemplar su rostro alegre y jovial, a disfrutar de su compañía, de sentirlo cerca…, de saber que cada día lo estaba esperando para recibirlo con su hermosa sonrisa.

No…, él no era un egoísta, no lo era… solo estaba protegiendo lo que era suyo… sus sentimientos por Takao, nadie podía culparlo por ello, nadie podía decir que estaba siendo desconsiderado, Si él amaba a Takao, si Takao lo amaba a él… ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por Kai? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? No era justo, no lo era, merecía ser feliz junto a Takao, lo merecía… Kai había perdido su oportunidad, era la oportunidad de él… pero… pero… tenía miedo… miedo de que eso se terminara…

–¿Yuriv? –Preguntó Takao preocupado por que Yuriv no lo había soltado y no decía nada– ¿Yuriv, estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? Yuriv –lo llamó de nuevo tratando de soltarse para mirarlo al rostro.

–…Estoy bien… –Le contestó– es solo que… te amo.

Al escuchar eso Takao dejó de intentar soltarse de él y correspondió de nuevo al abrazo, acariciando la espalda y los cabellos pelirrojos, pero sin decir nada.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

En una sola y fría habitación de hospital, un chico de cabellos grises fijaba su vista vacía en el techo de la habitación… y unas memorias llegaron a él…

…

_Los pies cansados de un chico corrían por las calles de Japón, se escuchaba su respiración agitada y se había mojado los pantalones por los charcos que había pisado camino al aeropuerto, ya que era época de lluvia._

_El estaba sentado junto a un gran ventanal, desde allí se podían ver los aviones que despegaban, él aeropuerto estaba extrañamente vació, tal vez era por que era miércoles a las 9:00 de la mañana, o quien sabe, nadie lo sabía, después de pensárselo mucho al fin había tomado la decisión de regresar a Rusia a reparar todos los daños que había hecho Voltaire, su abuelo, iba a ponerle fin a todo eso…_

_Alta voz: Pasajeros del vuelo 4567, cor rumbo a Rusia, pasar por favor a la terminal 4, segunda llamada._

_Ese era su vuelo, debía irse ya… se puso de pié y tomó una maleta pequeña, el siempre era así, las cosas materiales no tenían importancia para el, el dinero viene y va…_

_---¡KAI!---._

_Al escuchar ese grito volteó sorprendido, ahí lo lejos en el pasillo estaba parado Takao, con el pantalón todo mojado y con la respiración agitada._

_--¿Takao?---._

–_Si, si Takao –respondió aquel con evidente molestia– No esperabas verme aquí… ¿verdad? –Dijo con voz truncada estaba bastante agitado por la carrera con la que había llegado allí– ¿Planeabas hacerlo de nuevo, verdad?_

_---… –No dijo nada mirando a Takao acercarse a él---._

_---Otra vez ibas a irte sin decir nada y sin despedirte---._

_---… ­–De nuevo no dijo nada, lo que decía Takao era cierto, no le había avisado a nadie y había escogido esa hora precisamente por que sabía que era cuando todos estaban en la escuela y no se darían cuenta, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran ir incluso a despedirse de él aunque lo quisieran, pero Takao estaba allí ¿cómo se había enterado?---._

_El peliazul bajó la vista y dijo._

_---Por lo visto nunca podré hacer nada para que cambies ese maldito carácter que tienes… por más amigos que seamos. Por más que te pedí que no dejaras el Beyblade, lo dejaste, y por más que te dijera ahora mismo que te quedes sé que no conseguiré nada…---._

_---¿Cómo te enteraste?---._

_Takao alzó la vista y sonrió._

_---Yo también tengo mis secretos… Kai---._

_Sonrió al escuchar eso, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Takao aún lograba sorprenderlo. Después de eso se quedaron mirándose largamente, hasta que Takao apartó la vista con tristeza._

_---¿Por qué eres tan terco, Kai?---._

_---¿…?---._

_---Por que simplemente no dejas el pasado atrás… y sigues tu vida… no tienes por que cargar con las culpas por lo que hizo tu abuelo…---._

_---… sabes que no puedo hacerlo…---._

_---¡Si puedes! –Alzó la vista con desesperación– Si tú quisieras… podrías…---._

_---… –Se mantuvo indiferente---._

_---Kai… hay algo que quiero decirte…_

_Alta voz: Pasajeros del vuelo 4567, por rumbo a Rusia, pasar por favor a la terminal 4, tercera llamada._

_La operadora por el altavoz interrumpió el momento y las palabras de Takao._

_---Tengo que abordar el avión… –Dijo tomando su maleta de nuevo---._

_---…¿Volveré a verte? –preguntó---._

_---No lo sé---._

_---Eres un verdadero testarudo –espetó Takao acercándose a él y alzándole su puño, el cual él detuvo con su palma; Takao lo miró y logró sonreír– No olvides esto Kai: No importa donde estés, tú y yo seremos siempre amigos, pase lo que pase…_

…

–¿Siempre amigos…? –Murmuró Kai en su lecho –/Entonces… ¿Dónde estas? Takao…/– sus lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir de sus ojos… simplemente no podía comprenderlo ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué?

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Al día siguiente…

Yuriv había asistido desde temprano a la casa de Takao, era sábado, y se encontraban los dos recostados en el suelo, mirando una revista de deportes, Yuriv estaba detrás de Takao tomándolo de la cintura y apoyando su codo en el suelo para con su mano sostener su cabeza, para poder ver lo que su peliazul veía en la revista.

–¡Mira! –Exclamó Takao– Brooklyn va a participar en él torneo.

–¿Brooklyn? –Expresó el pelirrojo con algo de molestia.

–Me muero de ganas por enfrentarme a él, esta vez debe estar más fuerte que antes.

–¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó Yuriv con molestia.

Takao se volvió levemente para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué estás molesto?

–¿Cómo que porqué? ¿Acaso no trató de matarte? –Dijo Yuriv con algo de desdén.

–No…, Brooklyn se sentía muy mal en ese momento por que siempre estuvo solo, pero… él no es una mala persona, además le prometí que algún día nos enfrentaríamos de nuevo.

Estaban en esto cuando escucharon un toque.

–Hola chicos, ¿Interrumpo? –dijo el Abuelo llegando hasta allí con una charola y unos vasos con jugo de naranja.

–Si eso es para nosotros te perdono la interrupción –dijo Takao sonriente incorporándose levemente.

–¡Takao!

El sonrió.

–Era una broma abuelo –se rió a carcajadas.

–Tú y tus bromas –Dijo con molestia fingida sentándose en el suelo, con ellos– ¿Yuriv? –le ofreció un vaso.

–Gracias señor.

–Hace mucho calor… ¡ufff! –Dijo el abuelo resoplando al aire– El verano solo es divertido en una playa dónde puedes refrescarte sin problemas.

–Pero este verano es de Torneo, abuelo, no lo olvides. –Replicó Takao.

–El torneo, el torneo, ¿es que no tienes algo más en la cabeza chico? –Dijo el abuelo dándole un zape con su espada de bambú (quien sabe de dónde la sacó).

–¡Abuelo! ¡No me trates como a un niño! –Se sobó la cabeza.

–Pasé lo que pase tú siempre serás mi niño, además no te quejes que te sigues portando como uno.

–Claro que no.

Yuriv miró la discusión familiar y sonrió, Takao y su abuelo no tenían remedio, pero aun así se veía lo mucho que se querían, pero su sonrisa desapareció, no podía olvidarse de Kai, es más le parecía casi imposible que Takao pudiera estar tan tranquilo… y el abuelo también a pesar de saberlo.

El abuelo miró la revista y dijo:

–¿Qué no ese que está allí es Brooklyn Masefield?

–Así es –contestó Takao.

–Umn…–el abuelo se mostró molesto– Solo espero que no trate de destruir el mundo otra vez.

–No exageres abuelo, Brooklyn no trató de destruir el mundo… solo la ciudad– Se echó a reír.

–¡Cuanta diferencia! Él hecho de que Yuriv esté aquí no me deja duda de que tú te haces amigo de todos, hasta de los que quieren conquistar el mundo, sin agredirte Yuriv– Se rió el anciano esta vez.

El pelirrojo sonrió forzadamente, pues eso era verdad, alguna vez él tambien trató de cometer algo indebido por ordenes de Valkov… y trató de hacerle daño a Takao… en aquella torre de hielo… no, no lo había olvidado.

–Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Kai? –Preguntó el abuelo al cabo mirando la revista– ¿Ya se regresó a Rusia?

Su pregunta hizo que Yuriv se sorprendiera y lo mirara perplejo.

–¿Qué? ¿Usted no sabe qué…?– no terminó su pregunta y se volvió a Takao– Takao…

El peliazul tenía la vista levemente inclinada y con el rostro grave.

–¿Qué no sé qué? –preguntó el señor Kinomiya algo confundido, y su confusión creció al ver lo serios que se habían puesto su nieto y su amigo.

Takao se puso de pie.

–No es nada… –dijo.

–¿Qué no es nada? –Dijo Yuriv algo alterado– ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso…?

–Abuelo –dijo Takao interrumpiendo las palabras de Yuriv– ¿Quieres dejarnos solos?

–¿Qué pasa hijo? –Miró a ambos cada vez más preocupado.

–Por favor abuelo –pidió el peliazul.

El anciano tomó los vasos y se retiró del Dojo no muy seguro.

El pelirrojo miró a su novio demasiado confundido, Takao no dijo nada… por lo que se animó a hablar él.

–¿Tu abuelo no sabe lo de Kai?

Takao negó con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces… lo que dijiste esa noche en la estación de policía fue mentira? ¿Nunca llamaste al abuelo?

Takao solo volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más…

–…Kino-chan… –Expresó Yuriv sin saber exactamente que decir, pero al fin supo qué– ¿Por qué no quieres ver a Kai?

Esa pregunta pareció tener una leve reacción en Takao, pero solo eso, pues no hizo ni el intento de decir algo.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la habitación del Dojo…

…

_---Yuriv…, por favor Yuriv, dile a Takao que venga –Recordó las palabras del pelinegro–…Sólo tu puedes convencerlo---._

…

El miedo en Yuriv crecía cada vez más ante el silencio de Takao, lo cierto es que él nunca se sentiría tranquilo con esa relación hasta no saber lo que había pasado entre Takao y Kai, después de todo Yuriv no era una mala persona, si podía amar de la forma en que lo hacía a Takao, no lo era, además sabía que aunque no lo dijera Takao estaba sufriendo… Si, lo sabía, si no le doliera todo eso no callaría cada vez que hablaban de Kai; si no le importara se lo habría contado a su abuelo con frialdad, pero, con su actitud era obvio que había algo que Takao estaba sintiendo y quería ocultar, y aunque le doliera a Yuriv, prefería saber que era, para que tampoco lastimara a Takao.

–Kino-chan… tienes que ir a ver a Kai… –Dijo entonces.

El peliazul lo volteó a ver con el rostro atónito… Yuriv permaneció serio con su vista azul en él.

–Kai… quiere verte… –agregó Yuriv.

–…No…–Fue lo que los labios de Takao soltaron.

Yuriv se sorprendió, de nuevo Takao se había negado.

–Takao, te lo estoy pidiendo, ve a verlo, yo lo ví –se levantó del suelo– está en terapia intensiva, su caja toráxica sufrió una gran conmoción en el momento de que lo atropellaron, está muy mal…

–¿Por qué… me dices todo eso…? –Balbuceó el peliazul de ojos rojos con el rostro sombrío.

–¡Porque me duele, Takao! –Gritó Ivanov con desesperación– me duele saber que estas sufriendo y no lo expresas, me lastimas cada vez que actúas como la persona que no eres… no puedo creerte que no te importe lo que le ha pasado a Kai… ve a verlo, él es tu amigo, solo tienes que ir a verlo y regresar, eso es todo lo que te pido.

–… –Takao miró el suelo sin decir nada.

–… –Yuriv lo miró esperando a que dijera un "está bien" "iré" "de acuerdo", pero lo que Takao le dijo fue inesperado.

–¿…Y si no regreso?

Yuriv no supo que pensar ante eso, solo miró los rubís de Takao que esta vez ya no estaban fríos, ahora en ellos había melancolía, dolor… una mirada muy parecida a la que tenía el día del accidente.

No volvieron a decir nada después de eso, la mente de Yuriv era un caos, se sentía arrepentido, pero no sabía de qué… ya ni eso sabía, ¿Es que acaso perdería a Takao tan solo por pedirle que fuera a ver a Kai? Sintió ganas de hacer tantas cosas, entre ellas estaba el abrazarlo y decirle que se olvidara de Kai, que se quedara con él, decirle que nada importaba; pero él sabía que no se iba a sentir bien después de esas palabras y tampoco se podría quedar como si nada después de todo eso… porque, si Takao había dicho tal cosa, había posibilidad para Kai y las esperanzas para él… disminuían…, estaban en esto cuando el timbre sonó.

–Yo voy –Se escuchó la voz del abuelo.

Se escuchó al señor Kinomiya abrir la puerta.

–Rei, ¡Que gusto verte! –Exclamó el viejo alegremente.

–Buenos días señor –se escuchó la voz de una chica en vez.

–Salima, que gusto verte también.

–¿Dónde está Takao? –Se escuchó al fin la voz de Rei.

–En el Dojo, si quieres le…

–¡Rei espera! –Se escuchó la voz de Salima, antes de que el abuelo terminara de hablar.

Los pasos de alguien se oyeron aproximarse hasta dónde estaban, Takao y Yuriv se voltearon hacia la puerta; no tuvieron mucho tiempo de reaccionar, cuando apareció Rei en la marquesina de la puerta. Sus ojos color topacio parecían arder.

–¿Kon? –Exclamó Yuriv sorprendido de verlo allí y así, parecían en verdad muy molesto.

Y en ese preciso momento, el pelinegro se acercó a Takao dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo en el proceso, ante las miradas atónitas del abuelo y de Yuriv.

–¡REI! –gritó la chica pelirroja, sujetando el brazo de su novio.

–¡Kai está muy grave! –Gritó Rei– ¡Lo único que pide es verte! Y tú… ¡no haces más que actuar como un estúpido!

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si quieren leer el final déjenme una opinión dándole al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y escriben. Perdón por las cortas notas, pero tengo poco tiempo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Szabot\ sia mnoto ! Do svidaniya !

18


	5. Culpa

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Konnichi wa minna san!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Ajá… hasta que te dignas a seguir esto, ya estaba por seguirla yo…_

¬¬ Por eso actualicé, por ningún motivo dejaría que pasara eso que "tú" querías que pasara.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v No me puedes culpar por intentarlo, después de que dejas tan abandonadas tus historias._

¬¬ Entonces continua "reencuentro con el pasado".

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Diario me quiebro la cabeza pensando en esa historia, no creas que no._

Okas. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, que de hecho se suponía que era el final, pero como iba a quedar muy largo lo partí en dos partes XD XD, así es más emocionante y tienen fic para otro rato, auqne perdón por hacerla de emoción, pero así soy yo. Y gracias a todos los que pidieron el final que son muchos Oo:

Gracias a: **Nancy-Hiwatari-17**, a **Phoenix Mildred** a **Kai angel, a** **Afuchar3**, a **Leika Tamaki** a **MAX (Takaita Hiwatari), **a** Oro Makoto Hayama, **a **Kennich**, a **Flamehaze-shana**, a **Okami reiko**, a **Sher**, a **Quimera** y a **GabZ**, 17 reviews XD XD XD, nunca pensé recibir tantos.

Ya saben que los que ya tengo su E-mail ya les respondí, y a los logged ya les envié su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, aquí está su contestación.

**Okami Reiko**: Okami. nn hola. jejeje crees que Taka-kun se merecía el trancazo U, bueno aquí te enteraras de todos los motivos de Takao para no ver a Kai. Pobre Yuriv-chan T.T él es quien menos quiero que sufra. Me he tardado, pero espero que te guste y te aviso que Inesperado destino 07 ya está actualizado tmb. Cuídate niña Do svidan\ ya!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios pensé que a nadie le gustaba ya esta cosa, XD XD

_Yami Hisaki: Ve al grano, no? ¬¬_

Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos. MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Capítulo 5: Culpa.**

Los pasos de alguien se oyeron aproximarse hasta dónde estaban, Takao y Yuriv se voltearon hacia la puerta; no tuvieron mucho tiempo de reaccionar, cuando apareció Rei en la marquesina de la puerta. Sus ojos color topacio parecían arder.

–¿Kon? –Exclamó Yuriv sorprendido de verlo allí y así, parecían en verdad muy molesto.

Y en ese preciso momento, el pelinegro se acercó a Takao dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo en el proceso, ante las miradas atónitas del abuelo y de Yuriv.

–¡REI! –gritó la chica pelirroja, sujetando el brazo de su novio.

–¡Kai está muy grave! –Gritó Rei– ¡Lo único que pide es verte! Y tú… ¡no haces más que actuar como un estúpido!

–¿Qué estas haciendo Kon? –protestó Yuriv de inmediato haciéndole frente.

–No estoy hablando contigo –determinó Rei dirigiendo sus topacios al pelirrojo con frialdad.

En los labios de Yuriv se curveó una sonrisa mordaz.

–Pues ya lo estas haciendo y no te voy a permitir que trates así a Takao.

–Eres el ser más egoísta y frío que haya conocido jamás –espetó el chino de cabellos negros mirando con desprecio a Yuriv– pedir de ti algún gesto de amabilidad o consideración, es una completa pérdida de tiempo.

El pelirrojo no pudo más que reír ante eso, en realidad a él no le interesaba quedar bien con nadie.

–Estas hablando de mi… ¿O estas hablando de Kai?

Rei se puso más furioso aun al oír eso, perdiendo el control tomó a Yuriv del cuello de la ropa.

–¡No te burles!

Salima no podía creerlo, jamás había visto a Rei tan molesto, y no sabía que hacer hasta que…

–¡BASTA!

Tanto el pelirrojo con el pelinegro voltearon a ver a Takao, quien por cierto seguía en el suelo del Dojo, pero ligeramente erguido, pasando sus mano por la zona en que Rei le había golpeado.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –preguntó el abuelo desconcertado.

–Rei… –Dijo Takao poniéndose de piso lentamente– no sabía que pegabas tan…duro. Eso si no me lo esperaba –comentó sin exponer su rostro.

Salima lo miró, creyó que Kinomiya reaccionaría de otro modo ante eso.

–¿Quieres otro? –conminó Rei mirándolo molesto– Eso fue de parte de Kai, haber si así recuerdas que nuestro amigo está en el hospital ¡En terapia intensiva!

–… –Takao ni dijo nada.

–… –Rei lo miró con detenimiento, esperando a que dijera algo. Yuriv se percató de que esa situación era muy parecida a la de hace rato, con él… ¿Por qué Takao se ponía así cuando se hablaba de Kai?

–¿No vas a decir nada? –Protestó Rei– ¡No puedo creer tu actitud! Tanto Kai como yo creímos que siempre podríamos contar contigo, en toda ocasión, pero… –al ver que Takao seguía callado bajó la vista apretando los ojos y cerrando los puños– ¡Me has decepcionado!

Estaba por irse cuando…

–¿Y… –comenzó Takao con un hilo de voz– cual es la actitud que… debo tener entonces…? –dijo con la vista inclinada, dejando al abuelo y a Yuriv sorprendidos, pero crispando más a Rei con esas palabras.

–¡Qué has dicho! –Replicó el pelinegro con enojo.

–¿Tú y Kai? –Reiteró Takao con un tono cargado de sarcasmo mirando los topacios de Rei con molestia– ¿Y acaso alguna vez Kai se acordó de que éramos amigos cuando me traicionó tres veces? –Al decir eso su rostro había abandonado la ironía ahora solo había enojo.

–¡Como dices eso! ¡Kai arriesgó su vida en la final de Justice-five por nosotros! –Gritó Rei cada vez más furioso no podía creer lo que Takao estaba diciendo, si eso era lo que en realidad pensaba ¿Por qué nunca lo había dicho? Y Rei no era el único sorprendido Yuriv también lo estaba… ver a Takao así era muy raro, sobre todo para Yuriv que lo había visto adoptar la misma actitud cuando le recordaba lo de Kai, pero no esa actitud…

–¡Alguien quiere explicarme de que trata esto! –Insistió el señor Kinomiya interponiéndose entre Rei y su nieto evitando así el altercado.

–Señor Kinomiya… –titubeó Yuriv.

Al escuchar las palabras de Yuriv, Takao se volvió hacia su abuelo y dijo:

–Kai sufrió un accidente anteayer... lo atropellaron.

–¿QUÉ? –Expresó el abuelo totalmente atónito– Pero… eso es terrible.

Al ver y escuchar sus palabras Takao dejó entrever como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

–Si… es terrible… –la expresión fue extraña, nadie entendió lo que Takao había querido decir con eso y como era de esperarse Rei no lo soportó más.

–¡Si no te importa mejor olvídalo! –Dijo Rei más decepcionado que nunca, tomando a Salima de la mano y dispuesto a salir de allí.

–¿A dónde vas Rei? –Espetó Takao a sus espaldas haciendo que frenara su paso. –¿Viniste por mi, no? –Lo miró dejando ver en sus rubíes con un gesto sonriente pero frió– y tal parece que no me desharé de todo esto, hasta que no vaya a ese hospital… bueno. Haré lo que todos me han pedido, aunque… –miró hacia el suelo– yo aun ignoro los resultados de ello… –alzó la vista luego de decir eso y sonrió.

Dicha sonrisa dejó confundidos a todos, pero no al abuelo, quien lo miró con un gesto serio.

Rei no supo que más decir ante esa extraña actitud, por lo que solo caminó.

–Salima…

–… –la chica fue con su novio sin decir nada solo siguiéndole.

–Con permiso –Dijo al abuelo. Él abuelo solo asistió– y, disculpe el escándalo –luego de eso salió del Dojo.

Takao miró a su abuelo.

–Abuelo…

–Has lo que tengas que hacer hijo –fue el consejo firme que recibió del abuelo y no esperaba menos, aunque a veces lo trataba como un niño, confiaba en él y en sus decisiones…

Después desvió la vista hasta hallarse con el ruso y se sintió algo avergonzado de que el pelirrojo hubiera presenciado todo eso, ¿Qué podría estar pensando Yuriv ahora de él?

–Yuriv… –empezó…

–…Ve… –Fue todo lo dijo, interrumpiéndolo y apartando su mirada con un gesto frío.

Al ver eso Takao regresó su vista al suelo esta vez con tristeza, tal vez no debió decir todo lo que dijo.

Los cuatro salieron del Dojo, eran como las doce del día. Caminaron en silencio por la calle hasta la avenida y del mismo modo subieron y fueron en el autobús. En todo ese transcurso, Yuriv se mantuvo lejos de Takao. Mientras caminaban en la calle, Rei y Salima iban juntos, tomados de la mano, atrás de ellos iba él y a tras Yuriv. El pelirrojo iba muy lento siguiéndoles, a veces parecía sin intenciones de ir con ellos. Takao creía saber lo que eso significaba, trataba de encontrar un motivo para el actuar del pelirrojo, pero el darse cuenta que en verdad no sabía lo que estaba pensando lo llenaba de ansiedad. En el autobús, de nuevo Salima y Rei se sentaron juntos y él se sentó junto a la ventana dejando el asiento de orilla libre, esperando que Yuriv se sentara junto a él, pero este al subir al autobús se quedó de pie junto a la puerta…

…

_---Takao, te lo estoy pidiendo, ve a verlo, yo lo ví, está en terapia intensiva, su caja toráxica sufrió una gran conmoción en el momento de que lo atropellaron, está muy mal…---._

_---¿Por qué… me dices todo eso…?---._

_---¡Porque me duele, Takao! Me duele saber que estas sufriendo y no lo expresas, me lastimas cada vez que actúas como la persona que no eres… no puedo creerte que no te importe lo que le ha pasado a Kai… ve a verlo, él es tu amigo, solo tienes que ir a verlo y regresar, eso es todo lo que te pido---._

_---… ---._

_---… ---._

_---¿…Y si no regreso?---._

…

¿…Por que demonios había dicho eso…? Se recriminaba una y otra vez mentalmente, ¿en que estaba pensando? Tal vez había lastimado a Yuriv con eso. El resto del camino fue así, era estresante, Takao no sabía que hacer y cuando llegaron al fin al hospital, miró como el pelirrojo detenía su paso y se quedaba afuera. Lo último que Takao vió de su "novio" fue su blanco rostro indiferente y ese par de hermosos ojos azules fríos como no recordaba haberlos visto desde hacía tres años. Él era casi tan experto como Kai para ocultar sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que lo conocía, no podía descifrar nada de lo que el pelirrojo podía estar pensando…

¿Cómo Kai…?

No…

Kai ocultaba lo que sentía por orgullo, por no querer la lastima de nadie, pero… lo que Yuriv hacía era distinto… quería creer en eso.

_XXXXXXXXXXDos palabrasXXXXXXXXXX_

Salima, Rei y el siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a urgencias, allí a lo lejos estaban parados el resto de sus amigos… Max y Kyo a quienes había bloqueado sus celulares… y Hiromi a quién le aseguró no iría… y sin embargo… allí estaba.

El rubio ojiazul inclinaba levemente la vista, mirando hacia el suelo, escuchó pasos y al alzar la vista…

–¡Takao! –Exclamó en cuanto vio a Takao junto a Salima y a Rei.

Los dos castaños reaccionaron también mirando a los recién llegados, pero sobre todo enfocando su vista en Takao. Al ver sus ojos fijos en él se sintió incómodo…

–Hola… –fue lo que atinó a decir al ver a sus amigos allí reunidos y trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

–¿Hola? ¡HOLA! –Exclamó Hiromi– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? –Concluyó enfadada.

–Hiromi…– El castaño de lentes, jaló a la chica del brazo gentilmente indicándole que parara, pero la chica oji-rojiza no podía ni quería hacerlo.

–¿Tendría que decir algo más? –mencionó desviando la vista evasivamente, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

–¡Claro que si! ¡No puedo creer que actúes así después de que… de…! –gritó– ¡Por tu culpa Kai se está dejando morir!

Takao permaneció con la vista desviada, hacia otro punto, mientras que los chicos no sabían que cara poner ante esa expresión de Tachibana, quizá era porque todos habían pensado eso, salvo que no se habría atrevido jamás a decírselo a Takao por más molestos y preocupados que estuvieran por la gravedad de la situación.

–¡Hiromi! –Esta vez fue reprendida por Max.

Ella lo miró y cruzó los brazos conteniendo sus lágrimas y un montón que cosas más que seguramente serían más reproches para el peliazul.

–Takao… –Le hablo Mizuhara– la habitación es la 1667…

Takao regresó su mirada hacia su rubio amigo y reiteró.

–¿Mil… 667?

–… –Mizuhara solo asintió– Kai… te está esperando.

Al escuchar eso último, se detuvo a mirar a sus amigos, uno por uno. Hiromi desviaba la vista hacia otro lado con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas… Kyo reconfortaba a su novia, pero lo miraba a él con una mirada seria, Max tambien lo miraba en silencio pero con un gesto menos grave que Kyo… y Rei, estaba recargado en la pared tras él, cruzando los brazos, con sus ojos dorados en algún punto, y un gesto duro en su rostro. Salima estaba parada al lado de Rei juntando sus manos y mirándole con compasión. De todos los que estaban allí… Salima era la única que parecía no culparlo de nada… y tal vez Max… aunque no estaba seguro, no recordaba haber visto al rubio con un gesto tan grave como el que sostenía en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que esperaban? ¿Qué se disculpara con ellos? Por lo menos las palabras de Hiromi no le dejaban duda… ni las de Rei cuando fue a su casa, pero ¿Por qué? ¿De que debía de disculparse?

–¿Dónde…? –Preguntó.

–Por ese pasillo –le indicó Max.

El peliazul entendió, dio dos pasos hacia el pasillo de terapia intensiva y frenó su paso, mirando hacia la entrada a urgencias, por donde había entrado… había camilleros, cirujanos, enfermeras, entre otras personas… nadie más, además de ellos. Apartó la vista de allí con tristeza y reanudó su camino por los pasillos.

Los chicos lo miraron alejarse y sin decir nada hasta que Max irrumpió el silencio…

–¿Cómo le convenciste de venir, Rei? –preguntó Max.

–Creí que no lograría nada– comentó Rei con una mirada triste– Me sentía furioso… así que solo llegué al Dojo… entré… y cuando lo tuve frente a mi, perdí el control…

Salima tomó el brazo del pelinegro.

–¿Lo golpeaste? –expresó Kyo sorprendido.

Rei inclinó el rostro algo apenado.

–Lo lamento…

–Pero…, –reanudó Hiromi– ¿cómo fue que al fin vino?

–…Yuriv y yo discutimos, él estaba allí. Takao nos detuvo, yo le dije lo decepcionado que estaba por su actitud… y el me preguntó que tipo de actitud debía de tener ante lo de Kai, yo me enojé mucho y lo siguiente que pasó a un me cuesta trabajo creerlo…

Los chicos lo miraron a la expectativa…

–De pronto se puso a descalificar la actitud de Kai de hace dos años para con él… y para finalizar dijo: "Tal parece que no me desharé de ustedes, hasta que no vaya. Está bien, haré lo que todos me han pedido…" algo así…

–¡Eso dijo! –Reaccionó la castaña furiosa de nuevo– ¡Entonces no vino por que Kai le importe…! ¡Es un tonto!

–Reproches sobre la actitud de Kai… –reiteró Max.

–¿Dijo que "todos" se lo habíamos pedido? –Fue la reflexión de Kyo– ¿Quiénes todos?

–Se refería a nosotros –escucharon una sexta voz y al voltear se hallaron con…

–¡Yuriv!

–Aunque no me crean… yo también se lo pedí –aclaró el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los cinco supo que contestar a eso.

–¿Y que dijo? –Se atrevió Rei.

Yuriv sonrió con su acostumbrado gesto irónico.

–Lo mismo que le dijo a Tachibana: No.

–Se volvió a negar –Afirmó Max meditabundo.

Hiromi lejos de molestarse esta vez se sintió confundida… seguía sin entender la actitud de Takao. Se quedaron en silencio. En eso Yuriv cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta, comenzando a irse.

–Yuriv…–Lo llamó Max– ¿Te vas?

–¿Y qué mas puedo hacer? –Dijo Yuriv parando en seco, pero esta vez su voz sonó libre de toda ironía y sarcasmo– Impulsé a Takao a ir con Kai… solo por ser un idiota sentimentalista…

Nadie supo que decir al escuchar eso. Pero Yuriv inclinó el rostro y sonrió.

–Solo un verdadero idiota hace eso…, pero ya que me he puesto "el saco" (1), me quedaré con él… por que no quiero ver a Takao sufrir de nuevo– abrió sus ojos y se volvió a ellos– Creí que Kai y yo éramos los expertos en ocultar nuestros sentimientos… pero Takao… es superior a nosotros.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Kyo.

–Kai se aísla y pone su cara de: "nada me afecta" y yo… mi cara de maldito… pero Takao… el sonríe, se ríe… aunque se esté cayendo a pedazos…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso. Era increíble la forma en que Yuriv conocía a Takao… Al ver sus caras de compasión Yuriv sonrió y cerró los ojos desviando la vista.

–¡Que bajo cayó Kai! –Lanzó una risa– aventarse contra los autos le funcionó –dijo y se echó a andar.

Rei lo miró y lo detuvo:

–¡Espera!

Yuriv se paró de nuevo.

–Siento… lo de antes –balbuceó Rei apenado– yo… no debí decir… lo que dije.

Yuriv se rió.

–No creas que soy tan bueno… ahora tengo el saco de idiota sentimentalista… no lo olvides –dijo y se fue caminando.

–Yuriv… –Murmuró Salima.

Después de eso Hiromi y Rei se sintieron muy afligidos.

–Lo ama en verdad –rompió el silencio el rubio.

–¿Y… creen que Kai se recupere? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Rei se volvió y abrazó a su novia.

–Me encantaría decir que si…, pero, cada día que pasa… su estado decae más…

–El traumatismo fue duro… si no se opera y refuerza su columna y sus costillas podrían aplastar sus pulmones y su corazón.

Salima se alarmó.

–Pero… ¡eso es terrible! ¿No han hecho ningún movimiento?

–Kai está en sus cinco sentidos, es mayor de edad, si él no acepta la operación hay poco que hacer…

–¿Qué dices Kyouji? –Se alarmó más la chica– ¿Quieres decir que Kai no ha accedido a su propia recuperación?

–Eso es lo que le reprocho tanto a Takao… desde que le dijimos a Kai que él no había venido se ha negado a ser atendido… todo por que antes de todo quería verlo… todo por el…– la voz de Hiromi sonaba entrecortada– ¡por culpa de él Kai se está dejando morir!

–¡Hiromi! –La reprendió Kyo– Eso no es culpa de Takao…

La castaña desvió su vista con rencor…

Salima los miró detenidamente y bajó la vista mirando hacia el suelo.

–Yo creo… que esa es demasiada responsabilidad –murmuró, y todos la miraron con atención– creo que ninguno de nosotros nos hemos puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Takao…si él presenció el accidente de Kai, si justo en ese momento lo rechazó por Yuriv… y si nosotros le insistimos tanto en venir ¿Cómo creen que se halla sentido él?

–¿He? –fue lo que todos respondieron antes eso.

Salima seguía con la vista al piso.

–Piénsenlo… Takao no es un insensible, nos lo dijo Yuriv… nosotros lo conocemos, él sonríe aunque se esté cayendo a pedazos… ¿No será que Takao pensó que con su presencia solo lastimaría más a Kai…?

Todos reaccionaron atónitos al oír eso.

–Salima… –murmuró Rei– ¿Ya olvidaste las palabras de Takao en el Dojo sobre Kai?

Max y Kyo guardaron silencio mirando lo que pasaba.

–¡Dijo que solo venía para que lo dejáramos de molestar! –Protestó Hiromi enojada.

–Hiromi… –le habló la pelirroja– imagínate que Takao te hubiera dicho que te ama y tu le rechazaras por Kyo…

La castaña abrió los ojos atónita ante ese comentario…

–… y si él sufriera un accidente –continuó Salima– justo después de que tu le rechazaras… ¿cómo te sentirías?

Hiromi se sintió muy contrariada…

–Pues… yo… –balbuceó volteando a ver a Kyo y luego hacia Salima sin poder decir nada…

Salima regresó la vista al suelo.

–Yo por mi parte… sentiría que él estaría sufriendo mucho menos si yo… no lo hubiera rechazado, pero, nuestros sentimientos son los que son…y por más que queramos amar a alguien para que no sufra… no podemos hacerlo…

Rei recordó de súbito lo que había ocurrido entre Salima, él y…

/¿Kane…?.../

En ese preciso instante la chica levantó su mirada y Rei se encontró con sus ojos grises… como si hubieran pensado en lo mismo al mismo tiempo, de pronto Rei alzó sus brazos rodeando a la chica en un fuerte abrazo, después la besó en la frente y en los labios.

–Perdóname Salima –se disculpó el pelinegro– no me di cuenta.

La chica sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su novio y dándole un beso.

–Está bien…

Max, Kyo y Hiromi entendieron… antes de que Rei y Salima formalizaran su relación habían tenido problemas con Kane ya que éste quería a la pelirroja más que a una amiga, y ella solo como amigo, Kane había tardado en aceptarlo y todo ese proceso había lastimado mucho a Salima y a Rei, ahora ya estaban juntos y la situación de Takao les había hecho recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar… Tal vez la situación fuera parecida, pero… Kane no había sufrido un accidente ni estaba hospitalizado como Kai; el dueño de Suzaku estaba lastimado por el accidente, pero eso no era lo único que lo hacia sufrir, era muy posible que sus sentimientos y lo que sentía por Takao fuera lo que más doliera en ese momento…

_XXXXXXXXXXDos palabrasXXXXXXXXXX_

En la entrada a urgencias, por donde había entrado… solo había camilleros, cirujanos, enfermeras y otras personas… nadie más. Apartó la vista de allí con tristeza y reanudó su camino por los pasillos.

Mientras caminaba se percató del profundo y… triste silencio… tanto como lo estaba ahora su interior.

Tantas cosas que pudieron ser… y no…

Llegó frente a la habitación, miró el número en la puerta "1667"… y sonrió ante un pensamiento tonto…

/Por ese siete… no fue el número de la bestia…/ –Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo.

…

_---Por que simplemente no dejas el pasado atrás… y sigues tu vida… no tienes por que cargar con las culpas por lo que hizo tu abuelo…---._

_---… sabes que no puedo hacerlo…---._

…

Takao se quedó un momento recordando eso… esos recuerdos de hacía dos años… en el aeropuerto…

…

_---Eres un verdadero testarudo –Le había dicho antes de que abordara el avión, acercándose a él y alzándole un puñetazo que él detuvo con su palma sin ningún problema; después lo miró y le sonrió– No olvides esto Kai: No importa donde estés, tú y yo seremos siempre amigos, pase lo que pase…_

…

Todo eso había quedado tan lejano… no por que fuera mentira, pero había cosas que habían cambiado con él tiempo. Dio un hondo suspiro y empujó la puerta…

–¿Kai…?

…entró a la habitación mirando la estancia. Una cama cubierta de sábanas blancas… al igual como todo lo que en la habitación se encontraba. Un tubo color plateado, como un perchero de donde estaba colgada una bolsa de suero… junto a la cama un electrocardiógrafo… y un tanque de oxigeno. Sobre la cama que estaba alzada a 30° estaba el peligris, con media cabeza vendada, con los aparatejos conectados a su cuerpo… el suero en su brazo… y con la respiración artificial. Takao no supo que sentir al ver esa escena… pero sintió estremecerse en cuando el par de ojos amatistas se abrieron lentamente enfocándose en el. Takao se sintió nervioso y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

–Ho… hola Kai –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios– ¿Cómo estas?... ha… bueno, creo que esa pregunta fue muy estúpida, –dijo nervioso– quiero decir… Es tarde, en realidad son como la una y media. Ayer tuve clases…– se puso una mano en la cabeza– yo dí la clase ¿soy entrenador, recuerdas? Mi alumno se llama Ikki… ¿Te acuerdas de él? –Observó que Kai lo miraba fijamente en silencio y reanudó nervioso– ¿No? bueno, ayer estuve ocupado… y hoy… –Rió– Rei fue a verme, pero… no fue muy gentil –se puso la mano en la mejilla– me golpeó ¿Crees? ¿El tranquilo Rei? Tal vez me lo merecía por actuar como un idiota… –dijo y alzó la vista sin alzar el rostro, atisbando a Kai y mirando las vendas que tenía en la cabeza y sus ojos temblaron– tal vez… soy un idiota –su voz se escuchó lánguida y en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse las lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron en desbordarse y correr por sus mejillas.

Kai le miró con atención.

–Takao…

Escuchar su nombre de sus labios hizo que algo se rompiera dentro del peliazul, ya no podía seguir fingiendo… ya no.

–Kai… ¡KAI! –Gritó rompiendo en llanto y corriendo hacia dónde estaba su amigo inclinándose hacia la cama cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Soy un tonto, fue mi culpa ¡Perdóname! –lloró ocultando su rostro en las sábanas…

Kai no supo que hacer al verlo así, de hecho no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esas condiciones por más que quisiera. Solo movió su mano y la colocó en la cabeza del peliazul.

–No llores…

Takao se alzó.

–Todo fue mi culpa Kai, te lastimé… Me dijiste que me amabas y yo… y yo… ¡SOLO TE HAGO DAÑO! ¡ES MI CULPA QUE ESTES ASÍ!

Kai lo miró y sonrió levemente, sonrisa que solo provocó que las lágrimas del peliazul aumentaran.

–No –Dijo el ruso-japonés– quería verte para decírtelo…

Los ojos de Takao eran un mar de lágrimas mientras que escuchaba eso de su amigo…

–No quiero que te eches la culpa de nada. Tu no hiciste nada, yo soy el único responsable de lo que pasó… –dijo acariciando el rostro moreno de ese chico que tanto amaba, no permitiría que se culpara por lo que le había pasado…

–Kai… –Takao sintió la mano de Kai acariciar su mejilla y cerró sus ojos solo dejando caer más lágrimas.

–Te amo… solo quería que lo supieras… ya no llores– La voz de Kai era dulce y llena de comprensión.

…

_---Kino-chan… Te amo---._

…

Las palabras de Yuriv evocaron a sus oídos y lo comprendió todo.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Ponerse "el saco": Dicho popular que indica "adoptar una cierta actitud", también se usa cuando alguien hace una crítica hacia alguien y ese alguien se siente ofendido ante lo dicho, entonces es cuando se dice que a esa persona "le quedó el saco".

_XXXXXXXXXXDos palabrasXXXXXXXXXX_

_Yami Hisaki: Oo_

n.n Bueno, allí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y despejado una que otra duda de las que tenían, ¿Cómo ven?

_Yami Hisaki: v.v No tengo más que decir salvo que Takao en verdad lo estaba pasando mal y… pobre Yuriv el tambien._

XD XD XD; Bueno, bueno iba a hacer una pregunta final, pero menor no. Solo espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si quieren leer el final déjenme una opinión dándole al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y escriben. Perdón por las cortas notas, pero tengo poco tiempo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki "Su oscuridad".

Заботься много всем і до свидaнья!

"Szabot\ sia mnogo vsem! Do svidan\ya !"

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

18


	6. Consecuencias

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Priveettt k vsem (Hola a todos!) Bueno, jejej me debo unos cuantos méritos, esta vez no me he tardado más de medio año en actualizar. Pues bien, a lo que vamos, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic,

_Yami Hisaki: Ayyy! Apoco ¬¬ si no dos dices no nos damos cuenta _

¬¬U ya te habías tardado en decir algo Yami, bueno gracias una vez más a todos los que pidieron la continuación.

Gracias a: **Nancy-Hiwatari-17**, a **Takaita Hiwatari**, **Phoenix Mildred, a** **Afuchar3**, a **Leika Tamaki** a **Kennich**, a **Flamehaze-shana**, a **Okami reiko**, a **Sher**, a **Quimera,** a **Khali Ainatt, **a **GabZ**, a **Ari-Yuna**, **a** **Zeiriyu, a Takao Hiwatari, a Nataly, a Kari, a Misaki y a Hakura**. 21 reviews XD XD XD, nunca pensé recibir tantos.

Ya saben que los que ya tengo su E-mail ya les respondí, y a los logged ya les envié su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, aquí está su contestación. Y dedico este capítulo a tres amigas mías, **Quimera**, **Takaita Hiwatari** y **Kaily Hiwatari**. Espero les guste y a las dos ultimas, perdonen por no hacer algo mejor. Cuídense mucho niñas!!!

**Okami Reiko**: Okami, ¿En verdad te pareció como que Kai se estaba despidiendo de este mundo? XDXDXDXD, No, ¿cómo crees? Si no soy tan afortunada como para eso, créeme que detesto a Kai, pero ni por eso lo puedo matar XD. Jajajajaja, Y Rei estaba tan enojado que bien pudo habérsele aventado a los dos sino hubiera sido porque Salima estaba allí y medio lo frenó. Y si... Yuri-chan lo está pasando mal... Tu tambien lo notaste, . esta sufriendo mucho, pero... no es su estilo mostrarse tan débil... ¿El final? Muajejajajajaja (_Yami hisaki: Cuando leas el capi entenderás el por que de esa carcajada de loca_) no estoy loca. Gracias por leer! Cuidate y Do svidan\ ya! **Kari:** Kari!!! Gracias por recordarme que tenía que continuar el fic tres veces XDXD gracias por tu apoyo, niña, Espero te guste el nuevo capi. Cuidate. Do svidan\ ya!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios pensé que a nadie le gustaba ya esta cosa, XD XD

_Yami Hisaki: Ve al grano, no? ¬¬_

Y ojalá nadie trate de matarme por esto.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬_

Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos. MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Capítulo 6: Consecuencias…**

Takao Salió corriendo de la habitación de Kai… con un solo pensamiento. Sacó su celular mientras iba por el pasillo, marcando el número del de Yuriv…

En ese preciso momento el pelirrojo caminaba… y al escuchar su cel sonar lo miró y este le indicaba que era una llamada de su querido dragón azul… pero simplemente lo dejó sonar hasta que la llamada se desviara.

/¿Por qué no respondes Yuriv?/ –Se preguntó Takao volviendo a marcar, pero ocurriendo lo mismo. Llegó a la sala de espera. Los demás voltearon hacia la salida del pasillo y lo vieron, Takao se acercó a ellos.

–Chicos… ¿han visto a Yuriv? –preguntó enseguida.

Todos se sintieron algo afligidos al escuchar su pregunta. Takao esperó respuesta, pero nadie parecía querer contestar, hasta que Rei se atrevió…

–Se acaba de ir…–Contestó con poco ánimo.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó Takao con ansiedad.

–No lo sabemos… –contestó Rei sin intentar decir más.

–Voy a fuera –dijo echando a correr.

–¡Takao! – lo detuvo Salima, ya que nadie parecía querer decirle lo que había pasado.

Rei miró a su novia con cierta preocupación.

Takao se regresó mirando a la pelirroja.

–Salima…

–Takao… Yuriv estuvo aquí –dijo la chica bajando un poco la vista– la verdad… el nos contó todo lo que has pasado por el accidente de Kai… y Yuriv… se ha ido, no estamos seguros a dónde pero, el pensó que tu…

–¿Que yo qué? –Expresó Takao con una sonrisa, pero de nervios, Salima parecía no querer decir algo.

–Yuriv piensa que tú te quedarás con Kai…

–¡…! –Takao se quedó atónito– ¿Qué tratas de decirme Salima? ¿Dónde está Yuriv?

–Takao... –intervino Max– Yuriv nos dijo específicamente que te dejaría con Kai, el pensó que tu querías estar con él.

Al escuchar eso Takao sintió un horrible vacío en su estómago y como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima.

–¿Yuriv… se… fue…? –Dijo con desasosiego– ¡No! ¡Yuriv! –gritó y estaba por salir corriendo a buscar al mencionado, cuando un desfile de enfermeras y doctores llegaron corriendo al pasillo que iba a terapia intensiva.

–Paciente de la cama mil seiscientos sesenta y siete (1667), en estado de emergencia –les decía un médico al séquito.

Max y los demás sintieron una horrible sensación de vértigo al escuchar eso, ese era el número de la cama de Kai.

–¡Sensei! –grito Max deteniendo a uno de los médicos– ¿Qué pasa?

–Lo sentimos, tenemos prisa, es una emergencia –respondió muy rápido el medico intentando zafarse de los chicos que lo interrogaban.

–¡El paciente de la cama número mil seiscientos sesenta y siete es nuestro amigo, necesitamos saber que pasa! –gritó Rei.

El cirujano al escuchar eso se detuvo sin perder su seriedad.

–Escuchen... el problema de este paciente...

–Kai Hiwatari –interrumpió Takao para insertar el nombre, la idea de que su amigo se hubiera convertido en un número le molestaba, no era el momento para eso pero sintió la necesidad de que se hablara de él por su nombre.

–Kai Hiwatari –se corrigió el medico cirujano–, el problema es que el no ha aceptado ninguna cirugía y su estado está agravando, y mientras no obtengamos su consentimiento no podemos actuar...

Takao se quedó atónito al escuchar eso.

/¿Kai no ha aceptado que lo operen? ¿Por qué?/ –y de pronto recordó algo...

…

_---¡Kai está muy grave en el hospital, lo único que pide es verte y tu no haces más que portarte como un estúpido! –Esas habían sido las palabras de Rei en el Dojo---._

_--¡...Por tu culpa Kai se está dejando morir! –El reclamo de Hiromi al llegar al hospital---._

_---Kai te está esperando... –Las palabras de Max también---._

_---Esta plática es inútil… vete…. Déjame aquí…---._

…

–¡Yo lo autorizo! –Exclamó repentinamente.

Rei y los demás lo voltearon a ver.

El médico se le quedó mirando muy serio.

–¿Y usted quien es para autorizar algo así?

–¡Soy Takao Kinomiya!– gritó– cuatro veces campeón de Beyblade y el mejor amigo del idiota que se está dejando morir ¡Y no voy a permitir que el muy cobarde se vaya así! ¡Hágalo! Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

El médico se le quedó mirando de nueva cuenta en silencio, mientras que los demás chicos estaban muy sorprendidos por todo lo que Takao había dicho.

–Hágalo por favor… –replicó Takao con la voz quebrada y más baja debido a que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Ante los sorprendidos ojos de sus amigos.

Finalmente el médico apartó su mirada de él volviéndola al séquito de enfermeros, paramédicos y demás.

–Preparen el quirófano. –Les dijo.

Rei y los demás sonrieron al ver que él médico había accedido a la operación de Kai. Después de eso, el médico se retiró, quedando solo ellos en el pasillo, pero algo irrumpió el silencio que había quedado…

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición! –Escucharon a Takao, quien permanecía con el cuerpo rígido, inclinado la vista y apretando sus puños.

–Takao… –Se acercó Max– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó sin poder evitar que segundos después se sintiera totalmente inadecuado con dicha pregunta.

–No… no estoy bien –confesó Takao, tal y como Max se esperaba la respuesta ante pregunta tan tonta– ¡Nada está bien!– Gritó Dijo con voz cortada y con lágrimas en sus ojos –Kai se está muriendo… –murmuró moviéndose de manera inquieta de aquí allá. –Y Yuriv no me contesta… ¡Todo está mal! ¡Por que pasa esto! ¡¿Por qué?! –Se detuvo junto a la pared y la golpeó.

–¡Takao! –Se alarmó Rei al ver eso.

–¿Por qué Kai tuvo decirme que me ama…? –Lo siguiente que le escucharon decir parecía una conversación consigo mismo– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar este maldito accidente? ¿Por qué yo…?– fue lo último que murmuró doblándosele las piernas y dejándose caer al suelo.

–¡Takao! –Exclamó Max yendo hacia su amigo y tras él fueron Rei y Salima.

–Kai se está muriendo por mi culpa –Dijo Takao con la mirada extraviada.

–No llores Takao… no es tu culpa –Dijo Max lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza, no sabía que hacer con Takao así por lo regular era Kai quien lo hacia recapacitar cuando se ponía así.

–Lo es… –deslizó sus manos hasta hundirlas entre su cabello– ¡Sé que lo es! –se agarró la cabeza llorando– ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! –Dijo con desesperación.

–Takao… –murmuró Rei sintiéndose desesperado por no saber que hacer o que decir.

Sin previo aviso la chica pelirroja se agachó envolviendo en un cálido abrazo al joven.

–No te preocupes Takao –dijo con voz dulce– si quieres llorar, no te detengas, no aguantes todo esto… no lo mereces, no cargues con él… déjalo salir.

Max y Rei se quedaron desconcertados al ver y escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Mientras que Hiromi estaba parada en el mismo lugar desde hacía rato, mirando al peliazul… sintiendo como su corazón dolía al contemplar esa escena…

…

_---Lo siento---._

…

Esa frase en la voz de Kai le llegó de súbito a la memoria y bajó la vista, y junto con su rostro bajaron las lágrimas, Kyo volteó y la miró.

–Hiromi…

La castaña trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, poniendo sus palmas en su rostro.

–Sin… sin darme cuenta… comencé a proyectar mi enojo contra Takao… solo por que de algún modo me dí cuenta de que Kai sentía por él, algo que jamás podría sentir por mi…

–… –el chico castaño no supo que decir, solo inclinó un poco la vista quedándose al lado de la chica.

–Lo siento… –dijo Hiromi al cabo de un silencio.

–No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.

–¡Claro que si! –exclamó la chica– Es a ti a quien debo muchas disculpas… todo este tiempo me has cuidado, me has dado tu paciencia, tu cariño y yo… no te he correspondido. Kai me rechazó y a pesar de eso… yo… yo lo seguía queriendo aun sin recibir nada.

Kyo sonrió con tristeza.

–Ese es un defecto que tiene el amor.

Hiromi descubrió su rostro mirando la sonrisa del castaño.

–El amor es un sentimiento único… pero, es por eso un sentimiento egoísta…

–Kyo…

–Como lo dijo Salima hace un rato: "Por más que quisieras amar a esa persona para que no sufra, no puedes hacerlo, nuestros sentimientos son los que son"– la volteó a ver– no tienes que disculparte tanto Hiromi, si estoy herido la culpa es mía, pues a pesar de que ya sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi, yo seguí aquí, por que así lo quise, tu no me obligaste…–Después de decir eso, brindó una sonrisa triste a la castaña. Consiguiendo que esta solo llorara más…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖDos palabrasЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En un departamento mediano y algo desordenado, se podía escuchar el ruido de la caída del agua de la regadera, la cama estaba desarreglada y había ropa tirada aquí y allá sin el menor cuidado, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

–Proklyatie! –se escuchó la voz de alguien maldiciendo en Ruso. El teléfono sonó otras cuantas veces hasta que aquella persona salió del baño y contestó el teléfono.

–Da?

°Boris… ¿Podrías ir por mí al aeropuerto?º –dijo la voz por el teléfono en Japonés.

–¿He? ¿Yuriv? –preguntó el ruso algo confuso.

En Japón… Yuriv se encontraba hablando por un teléfono público (de caseta).

–¿Vas a volver? –Cuestionó el ruso de cabellos grises sentándose en la cama para hablar con más comodidad– ¿y cuando decidiste eso?

º…Hoy.º

–¿Hoy? –Reiteró– ¿No crees que es algo precipitado? ¿Crees que no tengo otras cosas que hacer?

Yuriv sonrió con ironía.

ºNo, seguramente te acabas de levantar y apenas has salido del baño.º

º¡Eso no te incumbe!º –Escuchó Yuriv por el auricular el enojo del otro.

–Si no puedes, no importa, adiós –estaba por colgar, pero…

º¿Qué pasó?º –preguntó Boris rápidamente impidiéndoselo.

–… –Luego de esa pregunta Yuriv no supo que responder, lo que menos quería era hablar de todo eso, no era un tema muy agradable, una cosa es que hubiera decidió irse y dejar a Takao con Kai, pero eso no significaba que allí se acabarían sus sentimientos…

º¿Yuriv…? ¿Sigues allí? –Dijo incrédulo el ruso de ojos verdes, eso le indicaba que algo no estaba para nada bien así que lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue preguntar…– Oye, Vienes sólo ¿O con tu amorcito?º –Ironizó, para ver que respondía el pelirrojo.

–Cuando esté allá te lo cuento todo –logró decir para zafarse de tener que decirlo en ese momento.

–No, –dijo Kusnetzov cerrando los ojos con ironía, –Quiero que me cuentes ahora. Si vas a venir con el escandaloso de Kinomiya tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para eso– nunca había tenido tacto y tampoco le importaba mucho aunque sabía que eso a veces podía lastimar a las personas, pero Yuriv lo conocía y el segundo en tener ese mordaz modo de ser definitivamente lo tenía el pelirrojo, pero bien era cierto que eso había cambiado levemente al enamorarse de Kinomiya, ese "Cuando esté allá te lo cuento" era reflejo de ello y si Yuriv no quería hablar, él lo haría hablar.

En Japón, Yuriv bajó la vista sin mirar al piso realmente, no sabía por donde iba Boris, pero respondió…

–Despreocúpate… voy solo.

º¿En serio? –Dijo medio sorprendido, pues de hecho se esperaba algo así, pero no del todo –¿Y que paso con Kinomiya? ¿Al fin recuperaste la cordura y lo mandaste al diablo? –Se rió– O no me digas que fue él, el que te mandó al diablo? º

–Boris… –trató de defenderse el pelirrojo ante la lluvia de preguntas irónicas de su amigo ruso. Pero el ojiverde no se detuvo y la última fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

º¿Así o más patético Ivanov?º

–¡Maldita sea Boris, cierra tu bocota! –Gritó el pelirrojo desesperado, colgando el teléfono… después de eso un increíble y hasta irreal silencio inundó su alrededor, tanto que hasta ni los coches pasar por la avenida parecían hacer ruido, se quedó inclinado hacia el teléfono apretando sus ojos tan fuerte que hasta parecía doloroso, y todo eso con tal de no llorar, por que no era su estilo, y no iba a hacerlo, aunque le doliera no lloraría, ¿Acaso eso le serviría de algo? ¿Eso el ayudaría a recuperar a ese chico? No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero reaccionó en cuanto sintió el vibrador de su celular… se apartó del teléfono y miró el celular sin muchas ganas… ¿Quién podía ser? Después de todo había bloqueado toda llamada de Takao con una función del móvil… al fin miró que lo que había llegado era un mensaje de Boris… ¿Desde Rusia?

-------------------------------------------------

No te enfades, dime que fue lo que paso,

Tal vez pueda hacer algo.

-------------------------------------------------

Se quedó largamente mirando el mensaje ¿Acaso era cierto? Boris quería ayudarlo… No podía explicarlo, pero de algún modo su confianza en las personas había disminuido más de lo normal en esos últimos dos años pese a que Takao lo incitaba a lo contrario, pero de hecho no había olvidado que tanto Boris como Sergei lo habían abandonado en el hospital después de que Garland lo mandara allí… Además de que ellos dos e incluso Iván siempre le había cuestionado él como podría haberse enamorado de alguien como Takao, y es que simplemente ambos no parecían tener nada que ver , no parecían tener nada en común y él muchas veces llegó a pensar en lo mismo cuando sus sentimientos por él comenzaron a brotar. Para él y sus compañeros, incluso para Kai, lo más cercano a una sonrisa era una ironía y lo más cercano a una risa era un sarcasmo. En cambio Takao siempre sonreía sinceramente en cualquier situación. La primera vez que lo vio sonreír así fue en su batalla en Rusia, él trató no sólo de derrotarlo, sino de hacerle pedazos, y lejos de recibir un reproche o una acusación de parte de Kinomiya… éste al contrario: sonrió, le dio las gracias por la batalla, inclusive lo felicitó y le pidió que alguna vez se volvieran a enfrentar y había sido honesto. Yuriv amaba de él esa sinceridad y esa honestidad.

Bajo las ordenes de Valkov él nunca necesitó nada de eso… era absurdo que una sonrisa sincera surgiera en la abadía… no había ningún motivo para ello… el único sentimiento que experimentó por mucho tiempo fue el dolor y a veces el vacío… tal vez por ello había decidido convertirse en un cyborg, por que quizá esa era la única manera de dejar de sentir dolor…

…

_---La herida no es la que te mata… lo que te mata es el dolor, deja de sentir… ¿No sientas! Eso no es necesario, lo único necesario es sobrevivir---._

…

Valkov le había dicho eso… y a decir verdad justo ahora tenía una herida… y el dolor era insoportable… sin embargo… ¿Acaso hubiera sido mejor no haber amado y seguir como hasta ahora, en un mundo vacío? No… Valkov se equivocaba, si estaba herido, no obstante no se arrepentía de haber amado a ese joven de cabellos azules y ojos rojos, tal vez ahora no estaba con Takao, pero… él le había enseñado a amar y a sonreír…

–Kino-chan… –murmuró su nombre y al hacerlo descubrió que Takao le había enseñado algo más… se había dicho que no lloraría por eso, pero… él no llorar no evitaba que se sintiera tan mal… ¿Cómo podría soportar sin llorar el hecho de estar perdiendo a su querido dragón azul? No… ¡Es que no era justo! El recorrido que sus lágrimas formaban por sus mejillas le hicieron sentir el frió de la tarde y justo en ese momento pensó que solo Takao merecía sus lágrimas y lloró… no se detuvo y sin pensarlo alzó a bocina del teléfono de nuevo y marcó a larga distancia.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖDos palabrasЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Boris se quedó sentado en la cama muy cerca del teléfono esperando a que su amigo pelirrojo llamara de nuevo, no era común en él, pero estaba pensando que tal vez se había pasado un poco con Yuriv, después de todo éste ya no era tan frío y sarcástico como lo era hace años, no sabía si agradecerle o reprocharle eso a Takao.

El teléfono sonó y de modo automático el ojiverde respondió.

–¿Yuriv?

ºBoris… Yo… no se que hacer…,– Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a un angustiado Yuriv– Todo empezó y terminó tan rápido que yo…º

–Yuriv, Yuriv… espera, cálmate y dime poco a poco lo que pasó, de otro modo no podré entender lo que pasa… –Lo frenó el Ruso ojiverde, escuchar a Yuriv tan desesperado lo descolocaba a él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su amigo en ese estado desde hacía años.

º…Es que… hace tres días Kai apareció de la nada y entonces… –El pelirrojo comenzó a narrarle todo a Boris desde el principio… y al terminar Boris estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Yuriv le había narrado que había sucedido en esos tres días…– ya no sé que hacer Boris… sólo quisiera desaparecer… y no volver a saber nada de todo esto…º

–Espera Yuriv –lo interrumpió– ¿Dices que Kinomiya no quiso ir a ver a Hiwatari hasta que Kon fue por él a su casa?

ºSi…º

–Si es así ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que Kinomiya ama a Hiwatari?

ºLo sé… por que cada vez que se abordaba el tema de Kai, siempre se ponía raro… y además cuando yo le pedí que fuera a ver a Kai, me dijo que a la mejor ya no regresaba conmigo… sólo quiero irme de aquí Boris… ¿Me esperarás en el aeropuerto?º

–¡Con un demonio, que te esperes! –Dijo con tono fastidiado el Ruso– Dime que te dijo Kinomiya después de eso…

ºNo he vuelto a hablar con él…º

–¿Qué? ¿No habló contigo? –Preguntó medio alterado.

ºIntentó hablar conmigo camino al hospital, pero yo lo evité y después… no entré con él… sólo hablé con Mizuhara y Kon…º

–¿Tu lo evitaste? ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? –Dijo con menos paciencia cada vez.

º¿¡No lo entiendes!? –Gritó el pelirrojo ojiazul– Sino entré fue por que no iba a soportar verlo con él… ¡Kai me da igual! Pero no creí poder soportar verlo a él llorar otra vez por él…º

–Escúchame Yuriv –Interrumpió de nuevo el peligris de ojos verdes– tal vez para ti y para mi ya no nos impacte tanto ver a alguien sufrir un accidente frente a nosotros, pero para otras personas es una fuerte impresión… ya sabes lo sentimental que es Kinomiya con respecto a sus amigos ¡Tú lo conoces Yuriv! ¡Hiwatari será un imbécil y lo que quieras, pero es su amigo, no se iba a quedar como si nada!

ºPero…º

–Cállate y escucha… creo que ya entendí que pasa… o algo así, lo que no entiendo es por que jodidos sigues allí matándote con la duda de lo que pasó…

º¿A que te refieres?º

–¡No seas gallina Ivanov! –Dijo con fuerza– ¡Deja de ser un patético cobarde! ¡Regresa a ese maldito hospital y averigua de una vez por todas lo que Kinomiya tenga que decirte! Por que no quiero después escucharte aquí en Rusia decir cosas como: "¿Y si no me hubiera ido así? ¿Qué habrá querido decirme ese día?" No –dijo tajante– Si regresas a Rusia Hoy mismo. Es porque tu relación o lo que fuera con Kinomiya ya se terminó ¡Punto! Nada de estupideces ¿Me oyes…? –finalizó, aunque quería ayudar a Yuriv no tenía mucha paciencia para todo eso…

En Japón…

–… –Yuriv, se quedó callado asimilando las palabras de Boris… estaba sorprendido del modo en que Boris le había hablado, aunque había sido rudo al final, debía reconocer que en verdad parecía querer ayudarlo… y más a un porque sabía que Boris no tenía paciencia para "estas tonterías" y aun así lo había escuchado… Sacó su celular y lo miró…

º¿Yuriv…? –se escuchó la voz del otro ruso– ¿Estas allí o ya te desmayaste?º

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo y de inmediato esa sonrisa se volvió amarga.

ºNo te enojes conmigo Boris…º –dijo con voz tenue.

Boris frunció el ceño en Rusia.

–Pues no sigas hablando como un imbécil…. –dijo con hastío.

ºLa verdad es que… tengo miedo…, me siento como un estúpido, pero tengo que aceptar que tengo miedo de saber lo que Takao va a decirme, por eso… bloqueé mi teléfono de su número telefónico… Desde que Kai apareció en Japón, este estúpido sentimiento comenzó a recorrerme. Incluso dudé en confesarle a Takao lo que siento. Es solo que… ¿Por qué justamente Kai apareció en este momento? Es como una mala jugada de la vida…º

–Yuriv… ya deja de decir estupideces y ve a hablar con "tu Takao."

Yuriv sonrió en Japón.

–Es la primera vez que le llamas por su nombre…

ºY desde hace rato que no te escucho a ti llamarle "Kino-chan", –dijo con Ironía– ¡En serio Ivanov! Desde que estas con ese "niño" hablas como un idiota…º

–No tengo ningún problema con ser un idiota –dijo Yuriv con seguridad, mas luego inclinó el rostro y agregó– No me importa serlo… mientras lo tenga a mi lado.

En Rusia Boris suspiró al oír eso, ya no era raro escuchar a Ivanov hablar así, definitivamente Kinomiya lo había cambiado.

–¿Ves de lo que hablo? –Recalcó– ¡Ya ni siquiera te importa! Así ya no es divertido.

ºSiento acabar con tu diversión –dijo Yuriv con sarcasmo.

Boris sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

–¿Vas a ir ya? Y su pongo que tu pagas la llamada… pues supongo que estar con Kinomiya te ha quitado también lo maldito y no lo cargaras a mi cuenta…

ºSolo la mitad de la conversación por llamarme idiotaº –dijo con su sonrisa indolente.

–Yuriv…date prisa –Le dijo serio.

Yuriv asintió.

ºY por favor desbloquea el maldito teléfono, no seas cobardeº –Escuchó de parte de su Ruso amigo al otro lado de la línea.

–Gracias Boris –le contestó.

–Si… como sea…

Yuriv colgó el teléfono de la cabina. Luego miró su celular y presionó las teclas, buscó en su directorio hasta encontrarse con un contacto que marcaba con letras Rusas: Дракон Синий "Drakon Siniy" (Dragón azul), lo dudó, pero lo desbloqueó, y al instante un mensaje le indicó que habían 53 llamadas pérdidas del número de Takao.

–Takao… –murmuró el pelirrojo, miró que tambien había un mensaje txt. Lo abrió y cuando lo miró, sus ojos temblaron. Guardó el cel en la bolsa de su pantalón y salió de la caseta corriendo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖDos palabrasЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En el hospital…

Los chicos esperaban resultados de la cirugía, y se encontraban del siguiente modo…

Salima estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un afligido Takao en su regazo. A la derecha de su novia estaba Rei, de pie, colocando una mano en los cabellos de la pelirroja y con la otra en el hombro de su peliazul amigo, un poco alejados de allí, se hallaban Hiromi y Kyo, Kyo abrazaba a la chica castaña, quien estaba extrañamente tranquila y en silencio, pues lo cierto es que no había nada de que hablar, solo esperar, en una horrible y desesperante espera… Max se encontraba a la izquierda del sillón donde se encontraban Salima y Takao.

Sobre Takao, este estaba tan quieto que parecía que Salima no abrazaba a una persona sino a un muñeco. Rei con su mano en el hombro de Takao intentaba dos cosas, brindarle apoyo y tambien detenerlo, pues ver a Takao de ese modo lo hacia sentir muy mal y algo culpable pues había sido él, el primero en tratarlo de modo desconsiderado, dando por hecho que el chico no sentía nada por el accidente de Kai, y el haber escuchado a Takao gritar todas esas cosas antes de que Salima lograra calmarlo lo había puesto muy triste, que diferencia había ahora, se decía Rei y recordaba las palabras de Takao en el Dojo…

…

_---¿Tú y Kai? –Reiteró Takao con un tono cargado de sarcasmo mirándolo a los ojos con reproche– ¿Y acaso alguna vez Kai se acordó de que éramos amigos cuando me traicionó tres veces?---._

…

Y lo que había dicho varios minutos antes de este momento.

…

_---¿Por qué yo? ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Quisiera desaparecer, ya no estar más aquí! Tal vez si yo me muero ya no lastimaré a Kai, ni a Yuriv, ni a ninguno de ustedes… ¡DEJENME! ¡SI YO DESAPAREZCO TODOS ESTARÁN MEJOR!---._

…

Después de recordar eso, lo volteó a ver en los brazos de la pelirroja percatándose que la mirada de su amigo estaba perdida y como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos una tras otra… Takao había hablado en serio, pensaba Rei, estaba tan seguro de eso que sabía que de haber tenido algo disponible, habría atentado contra su vida… Su amigo se sentía demasiado culpable de lo que le había pasado a Kai… y ahora estaba tambien lo de Yuriv… a él no le agradaba el pelirrojo, pero rogaba por que este recapacitara y regresara, tal vez él era el único que podría hacer que Takao se recuperara, él y el resto de sus amigos no sabían que hacer…

Por otro lado, Max que se encontraba recargado en la pared del lado izquierdo de sus amigos, lloraba… pues todo su gesto serio y controlado que había tenido desde la primera crisis de Kai había desaparecido en el momento en que Takao había gritado todas esas cosas, había asegurado que sin él, todo sería mejor…

/¡Mentira!/ –Pensaba Max, el dolor y la culpa en Takao debían ser enormes para decir algo tan irracional… él era una persona muy importante para ellos, y la mayor prueba de eso era que en el momento en que él se derrumbó, junto con él casi se fueron todos…

Ya iba casi una hora de cirugía… quizás dos, pero el tiempo trascurría de un modo raro en aquel hospital debido a la situación… Max lloraba por que se había dado cuenta de que no era tan fuerte… solo pretendió tomar ese papel como un sustituto de Kai y de Takao, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía de apoyo a ninguno de los dos, le provocaba una horrible sensación de vértigo, tenía que aceptar que Kai y Takao eran su mayor fuerza y sin ellos, él…

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos sin encontrar en quien apoyarse… Kyo y Hiromi juntos… Salima con Rei… y Takao… Takao prácticamente no estaba. Tenía que esforzarse por no perder el equilibrio, pero sentía que las piernas le flotaban casi al punto del colapso…

–Es Yuriv…

Max reaccionó al escuchar a Rei murmurar eso. Se talló los ojos secando sus lágrimas y alzó la mirada viendo a lo lejos por el largo pasillo de urgencias a Ivanov que se acercaba corriendo.

–Takao… es Yuriv –dijo Rei hacia Takao, con una extraña alegría, ni él se la podía explicar…

El pelirrojo llegó, se veía agotado… su respiración era agitada.

–Takao… ¿Dónde está? –fue lo primero que articuló.

Salima se hizo notar con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Yuriv…

El dueño del nombre la miró reconociendo a su querido Dragón azul en los brazos de la chica.

–Takao…–se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas frente al joven– ¡Takao! –Pero el chico no parecía escucharlo, sus brillaban por las lágrimas, pero aquel brillo de alegría y de fuerza se habían esfumado, era como si su alma se hubiera separado de él y estuviera frente al recipiente vacio– Kino-chan…

Todos se habían quedado expectantes antes eso…

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yuriv, mirando a quien más cerca tenía, y ese era Rei…

–Después de que tú te fuiste el salió preguntando por ti… y al no encontrarte… se puso muy mal y después… Kai… tuvo una complicación... y tuvo que ir pronto a cirugía, Takao lo aprobó…

Yuriv estaba sorprendido con eso, miró rápido a todos percatándose ahora de lo mal que iban las cosas… y recordó lo que Boris le había dicho, y era cierto… esos chicos tenían un modo particular de preocuparse por Kai, a pesar de lo que Kai había hecho, y bueno, quien era él para juzgar a Kai, si al parecer ninguno de esos chicos lo juzgaba, ni Takao…

–Takao…–Lo llamó de nuevo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos– perdóname por haberme ido así –dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos con tristeza– debía estar contigo… aun sino me amas… Kino-chan…

–¿Yuriv…?–Takao tuvo un reacción al escuchar el diminutivo de su apellido, solo había una persona que lo llamaba así.

–Si, soy yo Kino-chan…

–Yuriv… –Murmuró Takao enfocando al Ruso pelirrojo– ¿Eres tú…?

–Si –Dijo el aludido y le sonrió de un modo tan dulce que los presentes dudaron que fuera el mismo ruso que ellos conocían.

Al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Yuriv Takao derramó lágrimas y soltándose del agarre de Salima se dejó ir sobre el pelirrojo, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se sentara en el suelo, con él sobre si.

–¡Yuriv! ¡YURIV! –Lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido– Kai se está muriendo… y todo es culpa mía… –Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Yuriv al escuchar eso tardó en reaccionar, pero al final rodeó a Takao en un protector abrazo que además de tratar de consolarlo quería que sin dudar sintiera su amor por él, porque amaba a ese chico como nunca creyó lo haría y si podía hacer algo por él, lo que fuera, incluso consolarlo, lo haría sin dudar.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Quee? ¿Dónde está el final?_

Me encantaría decir que en el capítulo siguiente, pero ni yo lo sé.

_Yami Hisaki: . Cómo puedes dejarme así… ¿Y que pasó con Takao y Kai dentro de la habitación? ¿Eso fue todo lo que dijeron?_

De hecho, no por ello la actitud de Takao. Por favor no me maten es que el capítulo iba a quedar más largo de lo esperado. Aun así, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si quieren leer el final (Ahora si, espero, no es que lo haga de emoción, pero soy pésima haciendo cálculos de cualquier tipo ) déjenme una opinión dándole al botocito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y escriben.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Szabot\ sia mnogo ! Do svidan\ya !

18


	7. Decisión

**Dos palabras.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Martes 7 de marzo del 2006 a 29 de diciembre de 2007)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Priveettt k vsem (Hola a todos!) Kyaaa!!! Es el segundo final que mando. TOT, Voy a extrañar esta historia, es que es una de las historias que más dedicación he puesto, y de las que más me gustaban.

_Yami Hisaki: u.u Eres una sádica nos torturabas con ella a todos._

xD Esa no era la intención Yami, pero sin duda hubo miles de reacciones con ella. Doy gracias por última vez a mis lectores. Gracias a: **Takaita Hiwatari, **a **Hakura Black**, a **Kari**,a **Afuchar3,** a **Leika Tamaki,** a **Kaily Hiwatari **(por los 6 xD), a **Misao K. Hiwatari**, a **Quimera, a DarkQueen **(Yess) (por los 6 xDDD),a **Okami Reiko**, a **Phoenix Mildred **(El del Cel o.oU, a **Sher** y a **Zei Knomiya-Ivanov**, 22 reviews. Gracias a tods por su tiempo n.n

Ya saben que los que ya tengo su E-mail ya les respondí, y a los logged ya les envié su reply y a los que no me dejaron ni E-mail ni reply, su contestación en mi perfil, solo pinchen donde dice **Senshi Hisaki Raiden**. Ok?

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por la aceptación de esta historia. Sin duda mi mejor historia. ¿Listas para el final?

_Yami Hisaki: u.u No, pero a mal paso, darle prisa._

xDDD Eso es cierto, Yami-chan, agarren sus pañuelos, bajo advertencia no hay engaño o.ó El capítulo está largo, ya que en este todo se aclara y todo se dice xD. Sin más preámbulo, al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos. MAYUSCULA Gritos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: Decisión (Por la persona que amas).**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¡Yuriy! ¡YURIY! –Expresó Takao abrazando al pelirrojo con fuerza, dejándolo incluso sorprendido– Kai se está muriendo… y todo es culpa mía… –Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Yuriy al escuchar eso tardó en reaccionar, pero al final rodeó a Takao en un protector abrazo que además de tratar de consolarlo quería que sin dudar sintiera su amor por él, porque amaba a ese chico como nunca creyó lo haría y si podía hacer algo por él, lo que fuera, incluso consolarlo, lo haría sin dudar.

–No es tu culpa Kino-chan –Dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo–, lo que hizo Kai fue una tontería… tú no podías saber lo que él iba a hacer en ese momento… no te culpes.

–P-pero… y-yo… –Balbuceó el chico se sentía bastante mal.

El soviético lo alejó y lo besó en la frente.

–Eso ya no importa lo importante es lo que pasará a partir de ahora, la cirugía puede salvar a Kai, tenemos que esperar los mejores resultados.

Los demás chicos estaban sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el ruso, lo cierto es que eso no venia de cualquier persona sino de una que ya había sufrido mucho de joven, y que por lo mismo veía las cosas de un modo distinto a ellos.

Takao asintió y abrazó de nuevo al ruso, se sentía tan protegido con él cerca… tan seguro, igual que hacía unos años, de nuevo estaba allí para darle su apoyo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Las horas seguían pasando y aun no se sabía nada sobre la operación de Kai. Seguían en la sala de espera, "la sala de espera" ese nombre sin duda le quedaba al lugar, no había esperanza, ni nada más, allí nadie podía saber si lo que se esperaba sería bueno… o malo, no se sabía si lo que les aguardaba era un alivio o más dolor…, nadie sabía nada, por eso era la sala de espera… de la incertidumbre.

En la sala todos permanecían sentados, a excepción de Max que estaba de pie en una pared, frente a Rei y Salima. Yuriy mantenía a Takao entre sus brazos y en todo ese tiempo el peliazul se dejó abrazar por él. El soviético procuraba no separarse ni un segundo de él, contemplaba su rostro y sus cabellos y de vez en cuando lo acariciaba, aunque fuera en un hospital, aunque en esos momentos en la mente de Takao solo estuviera Kai, él quería estar con él. Sería su apoyo, lo sostendría, no por Kai, eso lo hacía por él, para jamás reprocharse el haber dejado solo y triste en esos momentos, al chico que amaba, sus sentimientos por él era lo más importante que tenía.

Max miraba a Takao en los brazos de Yuriy, escena que nunca se imaginó alguna vez vería. Takao era su mejor amigo, era quien mejor lo conocía, aunque fuera extraño, se llegó a preguntar alguna vez cómo era que nunca había llegado a sentir nada más por él. Max se preguntaba muchas cosas tenía muchas dudas, pero, recordaba que después de todo no le extrañó tanto el que Kai fuera homosexual y por ende su confesión… a menos no tanto como a Rei le sorprendió, una pequeña sonrisa ilumino de pronto sus labios al recordar la reacción de su chino amigo…

…

_---No sé tu Max pero, justo en este momento siento como si no conociera a Takao ni a Kai---._

…

Lo que si le había sorprendido era el hecho de que Kai pudiera sentir tal cosa por Takao, por alguien tan distinto a él… y con el que rivalizó por tres años. Su sonrisa al fin se borró… Kai en verdad amaba a Takao, sobre todo por haber resistido tanto hasta que él llegara a verlo, ¿Y si Kai moría? Con ese solo pensamiento Max sintió una horrible sensación, tenía que dejar de pensar así, no sabía lo que los demás pensaban pero… Kai no podía irse, no podía dejarlos. ¿Qué pasaría con Takao?

Rei por otro lado estaba sentado con Salima, la pelirroja lo abrazaba permaneciendo callada igual que todos… la cabeza de Rei era un lío completo… si Kai no salía bien de todo eso ¿Qué iba a pasar? El estimaba mucho a Kai, lo respetaba y admiraba por la fortaleza que siempre demostró, aunque hubo también varias cosas de él que le llegaron a molestar, pero era como todo, las personas no eran perfectas, él tampoco lo era… pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba eran los sentimientos de sus amigos ¿Y si Kai no lograba salvarse? Incluso si Takao amaba a Yuriy, dudaba que él chico pudiera vivir tranquilo con toda esa culpa… sus palabras de hace rato le preocupaban… si Kai no salía bien de todo eso… ¿Qué pasaría con Yuriy? ¿Soportaría vivir a la sombra de los sentimientos de Takao por Kai? Pero… él ya ni siquiera sabía lo que Takao sentía por Kai, ya no lo sabía o más bien no lo entendía, aunque su situación se parecía mucho a la de Kane, Salima y él, no era lo mismo… ¿Y si Kai salía bien? ¿Su peligris amigo renunciaría a Takao? ¿Takao se olvidaría de Kai y podría estar con Yuriy? ¿Y cómo se sentiría Yuriy con eso? La cabeza de Rei era un verdadero lío… abrazó un poco más a Salima como buscando un poco de alivio para si mismo…

La chica sintió que el abrazo de su novio se reafirmaba y respondió sin preguntar nada, la pelirroja volteó a mirar a Takao…

/¿A quién amas Takao?/- Pensó- /No importa a quien ames, nadie te juzgará por ello, al menos yo no lo haré… ¿Acaso alguien tendría derecho? A Kane yo le debía mucho apoyo, compañía, todo, pero… elegí a Rei para amarlo, y no me arrepiento. Por ello sea cual sea tu decisión respétala tú antes que nadie/- cerró los ojos - /para mala suerte, en este mundo no todos podemos ser felices al mismo tiempo/

/¡No te mueras Kai! –Eran los desesperados pensamientos de Hiromi– /Aunque nunca estés conmigo, no mueras… aun con Takao, quiero verte vivir… por favor…/.

Kyo estaba junto a la chica castaña…

/Es difícil ver esto Kai /–pensaba Kyo hablándole a Kai en su mente– /paradójicamente, tu fuiste el que siempre demostró más fuerza que todos nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo nos mostraste cual era tu debilidad sin darte cuenta /– Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Takao y Yuriy– /Takao siempre fue tu impulso, tu motivación. Todos dependemos de algo o de alguien para sentir ganas de despertar y seguir…/ –regresó su vista a Hiromi que estaba recargada en él – /Todos…/

Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones que ya no sabían por cuanto tiempo había permanecido esperando, ¿nadie podía poner un maldito reloj en la sala? De pronto viniendo de las salas de terapia intensiva el rubio alcanzó a distinguir al médico que se haría cargo de la cirugía de Kai.

–¡Sensei! –Se separó Max de la pared y alarmando a todos sus amigos. Takao se levantó de donde permanecía con Yuriy y fue el segundo en ponerse frente al doctor para saber sobre Kai.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con angustia aunque trató de tranquilizarse le resultaba imposible.

–La cirugía fue exitosa… –salió pasivamente de los labios del médico.

Ante esas primeras palabras, todos sintieron un gran alivio, incluso el peso, la preocupación y el sufrimiento de aliviaban lentamente. Hasta Yuriy sintió cierto alivio de que su ex-compañero de equipo hubiera salido bien, ya que con eso Takao ya no se sentiría tan culpable.

–Pero…

"Pero" justo esa palabra terminó con el momentáneo alivio que de algún modo compartían los amigos de Kai. El médico continuó:

–Aunque la cirugía tuvo éxito falta ver como los pulmones y el corazón del paciente reacciona ahora–, dijo serio– repito, aunque los resultados responden a la adaptación del sistema respiratorio y circulatorio del paciente, esto pudo tener mejores y más efectivos resultados si la cirugía se hubiera llevado acabo mucho antes de padecer el infarto…

/Kai… ¿Tuvo un infarto?/ –pensó el ruso sorprendido ya que él desconocía eso, los amigos de Takao no le dijeron eso, solo que había tenido una complicación, inclinó el rostro con cierto resentimiento, viniéndole a la mente el momento en que vio a Kai correr a la carretera y ser impactado por el coche… –/ ¿En que demonios estabas pensando Kai?/ –cerró sus puños con fuerza.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora sensei? –Preguntó Takao angustiado– Kai se va a poner bien ¿verdad?

El médico lo enfocó.

–Solo queda esperar a que él despierte y comprobar que la adaptación a la cirugía sea favorable, siento decirlo de este modo, pero, no podemos hacer más por ahora…

–¿Podemos verlo? –este fue el rubio.

–No por ahora. –dijo tajante el médico– creo preferible hasta que haya alguna respuesta de él o hasta la hora de visita reglamentaria, mientras vayan a comer algo o salgan un momento es muy duro estar aquí tanto tiempo –sugirió el médico al ver los a todos ya que apenas se había percatado que todos eran muy jóvenes y no había ni un solo adulto allí, también miró al resto de los presentes de la sala de espera de urgencias, todos allí padecían mucho dolor y había mucha tensión –Si el paciente despierta antes, se los haremos saber –concluyó y se retiró.

–Creo que el médico tiene razón– hablo por fin Rei– lo mejor será que salgamos un momento.

–Me duele un poco la cabeza –dijo Salima.

Rei acaricio la espalda de la chica.

–Lo sé, creo que todos estamos cansados por los últimos días y sobre todo las ultimas horas…

–Pero –interrumpió Hiromi acercándose a Rei– si salimos todos no habrá nadie aquí que esté al pendiente de Kai.

–Es verdad–, secundó Mizuhara– ya escucharon al médico sobre si Kai despierta…

–No se ustedes chicos –hablo Rei de nueva cuenta– estoy preocupado por Kai, pero les juro que necesito salir un momento de aquí.

–A mi me duele un poco la espalda –Ese fue Kyo.

–Estas sillas no están diseñadas para pasar la noche –comentó Hiromi con un gesto de preocupación por el dolor de Kyoujyou.

Takao había escuchado todo lo que sus amigos decían y sin intervenir después de todo el no tenía mucho de que quejarse, no llevaba tanto tiempo allí como ellos, al final el no era tan buen amigo como todos creían…

–Vayan a comer algo chicos… –habló al fin haciendo que los demás lo voltearan a ver– Si quieren vaya hasta sus casas y descansen un poco, yo me quedó aquí…

–¿Te quedarás solo? –lo observó el chico peliazabache.

–Yo me quedó contigo– Dijo Yuriy de pronto.

–No… Yuriy, yo he estado muy poco tiempo aquí… incluso tu estuviste aquí el primer día, yo soy el más descansado, es más no tengo hambre yo me quedó, ustedes vayan a comer o a caminar, yo les llamo por si pasa algo…

–No Takao, me quedaré contigo –Negó el soviético– no te voy a dejar solo –aclaró tomando al peliazul de los hombros.

Los demás chicos miraban esto con atención, sobre todo Rei, Salima y Hiromi.

–Soy yo el que debe quedarse… –Dijo Takao un poco afligido bajando la vista– le debo muchas horas a Kai…

Yuriy sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar eso. Takao quería estar solo allí… ¿Y que quiso decir con: "le debo horas"? ¿Por qué no decía simplemente que no se quería apartar de él y ya? Con eso era más fácil de entender…

–Iré con ellos… pero solo compraré algo y regresaré. –No quería una negativa de Takao, no lo dejaría solo con eso. Todavía tenía esperanzas de apartar a Kai de él, hasta el último momento lucharía… pero, aunque no quería presionar a Takao, sus celos lo hacían, involuntariamente. No dejaría a Takao solo con Kai. Y lo acompañaría, incluso cuando pudieran ver a Kai, a la hora de visitas, iría con él. Lo haría, no dejaría que Hiwatari lo viera rendirse, no le daría el gusto.

–Yu… –Pero no puedo terminar, pues el pelirrojo se inclinó depositando un beso en sus labios, callándolo con eso.

–¿Qué te gustaría? Dime y te lo traigo –.Dijo el pelirrojo tras separase de él.

Aunque el beso había sido muy corto y sencillo, Takao se ruborizó, pues todos los estaban mirando. Trató de decirle a Yuriy que no tenía hambre, pero por lo visto no haría cambiar de decisión al pelirrojo.

–U-Un Sándwich… nada más –Contestó. Luego de eso, tanto el soviético como los demás se fueron de allí. Pero éste sentía una horrible sensación con el solo hecho de dejar solo a Takao, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos.

Los cinco salieron del hospital, de nuevo nadie dijo nada, solo lo básico. Además de no sentirse con ánimos de empezar una plática, se sentían un poco incómodos con Yuriy, no sabían como reaccionar ante el pelirrojo, aunque no es que este les tomara mucho en cuenta. Solo compró lo que iba a llevarle a Takao, y algo para si mismo, y en cuanto lo hizo se dispuso a volver.

–Yuriy…–Lo detuvo Rei– cuando Kai despierte… ¿Te quedarás?

Se había detenido a escuchar a Rei, pero siguió su paso sin responder su pregunta. No tenía ganas, solo regresó dentro.

Rei y lo demás guardaron silencio y cada uno guardo su opinión al respecto.

El pelirrojo entró al hospital un poco apresurado. Las palabras de Boris no habían salido de su cabeza desde hacía rato y ahora las de Rei también comenzaban a molestare. Boris le dijo que debía de ir para averiguar si en verdad Takao había decidido quedarse con Kai, para lo cual no había hecho nada; el tema era Kai y él no se sentía a gustó preguntando algo así delante de todos, y ahora sentía muchas menos ganas de preguntar algo debido a que Takao se había negado a salir si quiera del hospital, además cuando lo besó antes de salir, no le había respondido, eso solo le hacia confirmar la pregunta que se encontraba implícita.

…

_---Cuando Kai despierte… ¿Te quedaras?---._

…

Afuera no había respondido, ni había prestado real atención a la pregunta del chino, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué había querido decir Kon, con esas palabras? ¿Lo estaba echando…?

Era probable. Ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho que a él chino no le agradaba, eso le había tenido sin cuidado hasta ese momento, pues ahora, era más que obvio que Rei… y muy probablemente también los demás apoyaban a Hiwatari para quedarse con Takao.

Llegó al fin a la sala de espera, donde atisbó al peliazul sentado en una banca, inclinado, entre lazando los dedos de sus manos y moviéndolos, en un claro gesto de ansiedad. Tenía la vista fija al suelo, pero era una mirada extraviada.

¿Triste? Cuando lo había conocido también estaba triste por Kai. Y cuando lo miró de nuevo en el torneo de hacía cuatro años también lo había visto desesperado y furioso… nuevamente por Kai. Parecía que cada cosa que tenía que ver con Hiwatari hacía sufrir a su Dragón Azul… ¿Así debía de ser? ¿Lo… amaba tanto como para no importarle el hecho de que siempre le había hecho llorar y pasarla mal? Sabía que hacía cuatro años después de que JusticeFive terminara y de que Kai se fuera de nuevo Takao estaba triste por eso mismo, lo sabía, se lo preguntó, y Takao se lo confirmó. Pensó que en todo ese tiempo había logrado ganarse el lugar que Kai antes ocupó en el corazón de Kinomiya… creyó. Pero, todos creen, pero nadie está seguro, sobre todo si se trata de amor.

El todavía había intentado ahuyentar a Kai hacía cuatro días cuando lo vió.

…

_---¡Pues estas completamente loco si crees que él irá contigo después de todas las veces en que te largaste y lo dejaste solo –_Le había dicho mirándolo con desdén– _¡Takao y yo somos más que amigos y jamás me ha dicho que tu le intereses!---._

…

Quizás al final el era responsable del accidente.

Llegó al pie de donde Takao permanecía sentado, pero este ni siquiera notó su presencia. Ante ello, Yuriy sintió de nuevo esa molestia en su pecho.

–Kino-chan…

El chico reaccionó y lo volteó a ver casi de modo autómata.

–Yuriy –Expresó al verlo y el pelirrojo soviético entonces le vio sonreírle un poco– no has tardado nada.

–Quería regresar contigo, lo antes posible –Dijo con una sonrisa, también un poco triste–. Aquí tienes– estiró la mano para entregarle el par de sándwiches cortados. Y Kinomiya estaba por acéptalos cuando…

–¿Kinomiya Takao?

Ambos voltearon. Era el médico cirujano que se ocupaba de Kai.

–Sensei– Se levantó Takao de inmediato.

–Quero avisarle que el joven de la cama 1667, ha despertado. No presentó ninguna complicación tan solo que sigue con las mascarilla de oxigeno.

Yuriy sintió alivio al escuchar eso. Después de todo le tranquilizaba saber que la vida de Kai ya no estaba en peligro, de improviso sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza.

–¡Está bien, Yuriy! ¡Está bien! –Exclamaba el peliazul, con felicidad.

Trató en vano de sonreír incluso de regresarle el abrazo, pero no consignó ninguna de las dos cosas. No obstante, Takao no lo percató pues volteó el rostro hacia le médico–. ¿Podemos verlo, Sensei?

–Faltan treinta minutos para las visitas– Dijo aquel impávido.

–Por favor sensei– Suplicó el peliazul.

–Sensei– Se sumó Yuriy a la suplica.

–Está bien, ya que acaba de despertar de la cirugía, haré una excepción– le entregó una tarjeta de visitante a Takao– Cualquier cosa, hay un timbre de lado superior izquierdo de la cama– Explicó aquel.

–Si –Takao soltó a Yuriy para tomar lo que el medico le entregaba– Gracias Sensei.

Yuriy colocó los sándwiches sobre una de las mesas de la sala de espera, que estaban junto a las sillas. Apenas lo terminaba de hacer cuando sintió como Takao lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para llevarlo consigo. El pelirrojo no se negó, cogió esa mano con fuerza y caminó con él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras caminaban atravesando el blanco pasillo que los conducía a Terapia Intensiva, el soviético pelirrojo incluso miraba hacía otro lado, mientras que presentía que con cada paso hacia aquella habitación estaba más cerca de confirmar algo que no quería; la cruda verdad, creía que su corazón colapsaría en cuanto entrara allí.

Quedaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai y la abrieron. Ambos miraron ese cuarto que ya antes había visto cada uno solo una vez, pero que se les había quedado tan grabado que les resultaba habitualmente incómodo, por el solo hecho de ser la habitación de terapia intensiva de una persona que nunca creyeron (ambos) ver así. Dicha persona estaba acostada; con la mascarilla de aire y conectado al electrocardiógrafo, cual "beep" pausado, anunciaba que todo estaba bien. El suero estaba conectado a su brazo, de hecho en ambos brazos. Tanto el pelirrojo como el peliazul se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos, hasta que Kai abrió sus amatistas y los enfocó.

–Kai… –Escapó de los labios de Takao. Yuriy sintió como éste soltaba su mano; y luego lo miró correr hasta la cama con el dueño de ese nombre. –Eres un tonto… –Dijo llegando al pie de la cama– No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, me mentiste. Siempre haces lo que se te pega la gana. Crees que si te vas a nadie le importa. Tonto… –Esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada, y no lo escuchó decir más, probablemente estaba llorando, aunque había hecho lo posible por reprimirlo.

Yuriy creyó ver allí todo claro. Al final solo había ido allí para terminar más lastimado. Lo sabía, sabía que no aguantaría mirar a Takao junto a Kai y llorando ante él.

La mirada de Yuriy, se encontró con la amatista de Kai y no puedo evitar responderle con una mirada fría. Si, él también era un pésimo perdedor. Si decidía dejar a Takao era por si mismo, no por hacerle un favor a él, no por que le tuviera lástima, nunca lo haría. Pese a su mirada fría comenzó a sentir como sus ojos le ardían. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra para distraerse, y allí sus dedos chocaron contra su celular recordando el mensaje de Boris. Si, Boris tenía razón. No era su estilo todo eso, pero así por lo menos ya no tendría dudas, aunque "la verdad" siempre había sido dolorosa, ya no intentaría evadirla. Viviría con ella

Sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada de giró para salir de la habitación. Ya no perdería más su tiempo. Ahora que Hiwatari había despertado, sabía que Takao estaba bien. Y además estaba su bola de amigos. El sobraba allí, no tenía nada que hacer. Dio un paso, y experimentó de manera terrible la idea de dejar a Takao e irse, y odió profundamente ese flaqueo ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan blando?

…

_---La herida no es la que te mata… lo que te mata es el dolor, deja de sentir… ¿No sientas! Eso no es necesario, lo único necesario es sobrevivir---._

…

–Sobreviviré… –Se dijo para si mismo y sonrió de manera indolente cuando al fin obligó a sus pies a abandonar aquella habitación. Sin mirar atrás.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Llegó a la sala de espera. Y miró en la mesa el par de sándwiches cortados que compró para ambos, uno junto al otro. Caminó hasta allí y tras mirarlos por unos instantes, se inclinó y tomó los que eran para él…

–¿Yuriy…?

Se volteó encontrando a Takao parado desde el inicio del pasillo que llevaba a terapia intensiva y mirándolo. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Decidió acelerar todo de manera que no expresara demasiado de cómo se sentía. Así que volvió a sonreírle de aquel modo cínico e indolente, como hacía mucho no lo hacía para con él.

–Ya está bien, ¿No? No necesitas más mi apoyo.

Los rojizos ojos de Takao temblaron al oír ese tono en la voz de Yuriy y esas palabras; se sintió realmente desconcertado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuriy se sintió tentado a reírse a carcajadas. Justo como lo hubiera hecho unos cinco años atrás si le hubieran dicho que estaría en una situación así de patética. Se encaminó hacia Takao y sin aviso, lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y sin frenarse se acercó a su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso. Este beso no se parecía nada los anteriores y mucho menos al primero. Era un beso, mucho menos casto. Apasionado y doloroso, porque, después de que concluyera, no volvería a besarlo, ni a abrazarlo, ni a tenerlo cerca. Renunciaría a todo lo que era esa persona y a sus sentimientos por ella. No iba a palear, no haría nada, más que irse y dejarlo todo.

Takao abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al sentir lo que Yuriy hacía. Después de todo estaban en un hospital, en una sala de urgencias. No era un lugar para que se besaran así. Pero su sentido común se fue cuando sintió al pelirrojo partir sus labios y profundizar ese beso. Alzó una mano y sujetó a Yuriy del hombro, para mantenerlo cerca y con un poco de torpeza comenzar a responderle.

Permanecieron así por casi un minuto, hasta que el ruso, le dio fin, retirándose lentamente de él, acariciando con sus labios los del otro, por última vez.

–Quédate con Kai… –Dijo con voz queda– yo me voy.

Takao obligó a su mente a confundirse y a no entender lo que eso significaba. No quería entender, prefería la ignorancia. La confusión.

–Yuriy…

–Come… –Fue lo último que dijo Ivanov, poniendo en las manos de Takao los sándwiches. Y después se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Takao se giró de inmediato.

–¿Vas a tardar…?– Preguntó.

Yuriy no le respondió y siguió caminando.

Ante eso Takao se acercó a las sillas y se sentó en una de manera autómata, pues de pronto sintió que sentarse no era lo que quería hacer, sino ir tras Yuriy, pero al final no lo hizo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Rei sacó su celular para consultar la hora en dicho aparato, ya que por alguna rara razón nadie llevaba reloj de pulsera. Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde. Esa era justo la hora en que empezaban las visitas.

–Ya es hora de volver chicos –Mencionó el ojidorado, guardando su celular.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se pusieron en camino, al llegar a la puerta. Atravesando la puerta de cristal distinguieron a Yuriy, quien parecía hablar por su celular. El pelirrojo también distinguió a los amigos de Takao que regresaban. Rei se detuvo cuando pasaron cerca de él.

–Yuriy…

Pero este no respondió se pasó de largo hablando por el teléfono.

–…la salida de las siete está bien.

El rubio ojiazul, no pudo evitar prestar atención a eso que Yuriy decía a esa persona con la que hablaba por el móvil.

–No lo entiendo –expresó Hiromi, refiriéndose a la actitud de Yuriy.

–Yo creo que nunca, podré entenderlo –Le respondió Kyo, generalizando.

–¿Crees que Takao haya elegido a uno de los dos? –Preguntó Max al aire pero sin dirigirse a ninguno de sus amigos en específico.

–¿…Kai? –Murmuró Rei y corrió hacia adentro del hospital. Siendo seguido de inmediato por todos, excepto por Max que demoró un momento mirando a Yuriy alejarse por las calles.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Takao sentado en una de las sillas, contemplando los sándwiches.

–¿Takao?

El aludido alzó la vista y tardó en reaccionar.

–Rei… chicos– miró a todos al fin– Kai despertó. Está bien. Parece ser que respondió bien a la cirugía.

Todos se alegraron al escuchar eso. Las dos parejas se abrazaron y Max abrazó a Takao así sentado como estaba. El cual sonrió al sentir el abrazo de su amigo. Después volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar los sándwiches en sus manos. Comenzaron a planear como pasarían todos a verlo por unos momentos, calculando que solo tenían cincuenta minutos para hacerlo.

–Takao… ¿Quieres ir primero? –salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó a Rei hablarle.

–Umn, no–. Sacudió levemente la cabeza en negación– vayan ustedes chicos. Yuriy y yo, ya lo hemos visto.

Al oír eso, Rei decidió ir con Salima primero.

Hiromi sonrió recargándose de la pared se sentía muy aliviada por que Kai ya estaba bien. Kyo se sentó a un lado de Takao.

–Taka, ya comente eso, antes de que caduque –Bromeó Max, dejándose caer a un asiento al otro lado del peliazul. El ambiente se había relajado un poco con la noticia de que Kai había despertado.

Takao rió.

–Comiendo no puedo entrar a la habitación de Kai.

–¿A dónde fue Yuriy, Takao? –se le ocurrió a Hiromi preguntar.

–… –Takao tardó en responder. Hiromi, y los otros dos se percataron de ello–…No sé– Dijo al fin parecía un poco ansioso con su propia respuesta.

–¿No sabes…? –Reiteró la chica confusa.

Max miró a Kyo y después regresó su atención a Takao.

Takao no dejaba de pensar en el beso que Yuriy le había dado… ¿Era eso? ¿Una despedida? No, no era eso… no era posible. De cualquier modo no era como si él tuviera que elegir a uno de los dos… No tenía que hacer eso, a menos no en ese momento. ¿O si? Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar… ¿Pensar? ¿Pero pensar que?

Max miró a Takao por varios minutos. El tiempo de las visitas seguía avanzando, y era de una hora, de seis de la tarde a siete de la noche.

–Takao… –reanudó– ¿Elegiste a Kai…?

–… No…

Al oír esa respuesta, los chicos se confundieron de nuevo. Si el peliazul no había elegido a Kai, por que Yuriy se había ido… y además, dijo que no sabía a dónde había ido. Eso era raro…

–¿Por qué se fue Yuriy? –Este fue Kyo.

Frunció el cejo, esas preguntas que le hacían le molestaban, más porque no sabía que contestar, no quería responderlas.

–No sé…–Dijo evasivo. Dando entender que no quería responder.

Después de eso no supieron que decir. Estuvieron de nuevo en silencio y los breves instantes de tranquilidad se volvieron tensos de nuevo.

Por el pasillo venían Rei y Salima quienes pronto llegaron con ellos.

–Ya estamos aquí.

–¿Quién pasará ahora?

–Yo iré al final– dijo Max– con Takao. Vayan ustedes, Kyo, Hiromi.

Hiromi sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kai. La pareja de castaños se fue así a verlo.

–Que bueno que Kai, ha despertado– dijo Rei con alivio y una sonrisa– creo que se pondrá bien. No espero menos de él.

–¿Hablaron con él? –preguntó Max.

–Un poco –Comentó Salima.

–Bueno, con él siempre se habla poco –Reiteró Rei, quien también ya se encontraba más relajado. Pero en cuanto volteó a mirar a Takao la seriedad volvió.

–Takao… ¿Has elegido quedarte con Kai?

–¿Por qué tengo que elegir? –Fue su respuesta automática– No quiero hacerlo –Bajó la vista ocultándola tras su flequillo color zafiro– no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos…

Los dos chicos y la única chica se quedaron sorprendidos con esas palabras de su amigo.

–Yuriy se despidió de mí… y no supe que hacer para detenerlo, y Kai… él dejó de luchar por su vida en cuanto lo rechacé…

Max y Rei se sorprendieron con eso ultimo dicho por Takao que ninguno supo que decir.

–Sé que no quieres lastimar a ninguno, Takao… –La única en hablar fue Salima.

–Yo no soy como tú y como Rei –Respondió Takao alzando mirada que estaba más roja por el llanto– Yo no soporto la idea de saber que Kai se dejará morir, si yo me voy con Yuriy. –Bajó la vista de nuevo al sentir que sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos contra su voluntad– Pensé que mis palabras eran mágicas, que funcionarían… como antes, pero soy un ingenuo.

–¿A quien amas, Takao? –Intervino Rei.

–La persona que amo…

–Es Yuriy, ¿verdad?

Rei y Salima se sorprendieron al escuchar la pregunta afirmativa de Max. Aunque la pelirroja no estaba tan sorprendida como Rei, esos últimos días había visto un lado muy deductivo a Max que no le conocía.

–Yo… –Takao se ruborizó un poco– ¿Cómo…?

–Me di cuenta desde que llegaste a medio día. –Dijo Max con una expresión ecuánime– sobre todo, cuando te dijimos que se había ido… es obvio que es a él a quien amas, y sé que quieres ir con él pero la culpa te está deteniendo.

–Takao… –Dijo Rei con un deje de tristeza– si te quedas con Kai, solo por que le tienes lástima eso no lo hará feliz…

–¡Yo no siento lástima por Kai! –Respondió de pronto– Es que yo… no sé que hacer, yo…

–Takao… no puedes hacer nada más por Kai…

–Lo sé, y eso me fastidia…

–Ya deja eso Takao… –Dijo Max con voz leve, interrumpiendo las palabras de Takao– ¿En verdad crees que puedes ayudar y salvar a todos?

Rei y Salima miraron a Max. Al igual que Takao.

–Solo eres una persona más. –Comenzó a arreciar su voz y lo que decía– No puedes hacer nada para salvar a una persona del desamor, eso no está en tus manos. Lo que si puedes hacer… como lo hicieron Rei y Salima, es salvar tus propios sentimientos y hacer feliz a la persona que amas– Lo miró con ardor.

Takao se quedó sorprendido con las palabras de su amigo Max. Bajó su vista y miró sus manos…

–Soy un idiota… Yuriy piensa que no lo amo, lo he lastimado, y me siento tan mal por eso, ni siquiera sé que le diré en cuanto lo vea… –Sonrió con ironía– Tampoco se a donde ha ido, por que lo más seguro es que no esté en su casa… y no me responderá el móvil.

–Solo tienes que decirle que lo amas, eso es todo –Dijo Salima.

–Date prisa Takao, no dudes más. –Dijo Max con un poco de ansiedad– Cuando los chicos y yo regresábamos aquí hace casi como media hora yo lo escuché hablar por su celular, acordaba una salida o algo así a las siete de la tarde…

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que si…– Dijo Rei.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron de pronto.

–N-No puede ser… –Miró a Max y a Rei– ¿¡Están seguros que dijo las siete!?

–Yo no estoy seguro –Confesó Rei.

–Yo creí escuchar eso –Dijo Max– ¿Qué pasa Taka? –preguntó algo preocupado por la reacción del peliazul.

Takao se levantó de su asiento lentamente como en shock.

–Se va… –Dijo con voz entrecortada– se despidió de mi, por eso él… por eso él lo hizo –Repitió con los ojos trémulos.

–¿Se va? –Exclamó Salima.

–No… –Takao apretó sus puños– No otra vez, no puede terminar así. No lo perderé a él también–. Tras decir esas palabras echó a correr.

–¡Takao! –Se Incorporó Rei, y Salima a penas y se levantó un poco, pero ninguno pudo detener al peliazul. Max no se movió de su lugar.

–Ojalá lo encuentres Takao… –Murmuró el rubio en voz baja.

Takao salió corriendo del hospital, corría a toda prisa. Los semáforos estaban a segundos de ponerse en verde, pero eso a él no le importaba, el seguía corriendo. Eran menos de veinte minutos para a las siete de la tarde. Tenía que encontrar a Yuriy. Se detuvo de súbito a reflexionar por unos instantes, seguramente no había ido antes de irse a su departamento y si es que lo hizo probablemente fue en la tarde, después de que lo dejara en el hospital, así que era una mala idea ir a su apartamento, solo perdería tiempo valioso, Yuriy era mucho menos calculador y más viseral que Kai, casi como él mismo, así que lo más seguro era que se fuera así, sin nada en las manos, miró hacia la carretera... el tiempo seguía corriendo, ¿A dónde sería apropiado buscarlo? Una idea le llegó a la mente al fin…

–¡El aeropuerto! –Regresó en sus pasos y comenzó a correr esta vez con una dirección en mente, pero se detuvo de nuevo…–No voy a llegar –Dijo para si, y se acercó a la carretera, pero ningún taxi pasaba… y el único que pasó de pronto ya iba ocupado. Su desesperación crecía… ¿Qué hora era ya? Miró entonces como otro taxi se acercaba… y ese estaba vacío. Alzó su mano para hacerle la parada, y al tiempo que paraba un hombre frente a él también alzaba su mano para detenerlo. Tanto ese hombre como él caminaron hacia el taxi.

–A la plaza de…

–¡Al aeropuerto! –Se adelantó Takao a decir.

El tipo lo volteó a ver con molestia.

–Este taxi es mío, niño.

–No es cierto –Dijo Takao entre molesto y angustiado– yo lo detuve primero, y usted me lo quiere quitar.

–¿Si? –Respondió el adulto sin ninguna agitación– Pues yo lo he alcanzado primero que tu. Así es la vida muchacho, sino llegas a tiempo, pierdes.

Takao sintió como si le vaciaran encima un balde de agua fría, con tal expresión… entonces imaginó a Yuriy dársela vuelta y alejarse de él. Por un segundo miró hacia la carretera y no había ningún otro taxi pasando, ni si quiera ocupado… ¿Pasaría otro antes de las siete? Ese era su única esperanza. El tiempo se le estaba terminando. El señor creyó ganar con eso y confiado tomó la manija de la puerta.

–¡Señor, señor! –Habló el peliazul– por favor, espere, sé que a usted también se le hace tarde, y que mis problemas no son más importantes que los de usted…

El tipo escuchó, pero solo alzó su maleta para echarla dentro del vehículo. Mientras que el taxista miraba con un gesto de eterna aburrición la "disputa" por sus servicios.

–Pero –Continuo Takao– si no llego en diez minutos al aeropuerto, perderé para siempre a la persona que más quiero, no se como, déjeme su teléfono, su dirección, si lo alcanzo, regresaré, le buscaré y le pagaré del modo que usted quiera este favor, pero necesito irme ya… abandoné a un amigo en un hospital solo para estar con él, y si no llego… le habré fallado a los dos… soy un idiota, si, yo lo sé, y no me perdonaré nunca por eso, pero… –Su voz se le quebró al fin, no se imaginó que terminaría contándole todo eso a un perfecto desconocido, era tan ilógico… ya que no había podido abrirse a ninguno de sus amigos…

–Sube… –escuchó del señor.

Takao reaccionó.

–Gracias –se subió sin dudar, pero en seguida el sujeto ese también se subió.

–¿Señor?

–Voy a la plaza de Shibuya, el aeropuerto está en la misma dirección, pero antes.

El taxi echó a andar.

–Gracias señor –Takao sonrió sintiendo que sus ojos se desharían en llanto en cualquier momento, pero resistió, no era momento para llorar.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

La puerta de la habitación 1667, se abrió. Los orbes amatistas se abrieron también, para observar a las personas que lo visitaban por última vez ese día. Pero al único que vio fue al americano-japonés. El chico de bellos ojos azules se acercó a su amigo recostado y solo sonrió. No dijo nada, se imaginaba lo que Kai estaba pensando, quizá en que Takao debía estar allí, pero él sabía que Kai no era tonto… que seguramente se imaginaba la razón…

–Se fue… –Dijo el ruso-japonés.

–Si…–respondió Max, habría solo afirmado con la cabeza pero, Kai había desviado la mirada cuando dijo eso…

–Con Ivanov…–Siguió el peligris…

–Lo sabías… ¿No Kai?

Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Hiwatari, y Max creyó nunca haber visto tal gesto en su rostro.

–Si… lo sabía, él me lo dijo… –Cerró sus ojos

…

_---Kai… esto no puede ser… –dijo Takao y al ver los ojos de Kai bajó la vista y agregó– no quiero lastimarte más… por eso no quería venir…---._

_---Lo sé… –Dijo Kai volteando el rostro fuera de la vista de Takao---._

_Takao tembló al escuchar eso…_

_---Kai, yo… –apretó las sábanas en su mano– te juro que lo daría todo con tal de no lastimarte más, es más si en este mismo momento pudiera desaparecer lo haría, pero no puedo hay alguien a quien amo…---._

_---Yuriy…---._

_Al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo los ojos de Takao se deshicieron en más lágrimas._

_---No puedo amarte Kai… ya no puedo… tal vez alguna vez lo haya hecho, pero…---._

_Esas palabras hicieron que Kai volteara sorprendido._

_---¿Una vez…? Eso significa que tú…---._

_Takao desvió la vista aun con lágrimas._

_---Si… una vez está amistad fue algo más…, pero tu… te fuiste…---._

_Kai reaccionó y le llegaron de súbito las escenas de cuando lo vio por última vez hace dos años en el aeropuerto…_

_---¿Qué ibas a decirme en el aeropuerto…?---._

_---Eso ya quedó atrás…---._

_---¿Me amabas…? –dijo Kai con voz trémula---._

_---…---._

_El silencio de Takao se lo confirmó._

_---¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?---._

_---¿Por qué…? –Replicó Takao con una sonrisa triste– lo mismo me pregunté yo… "¿Por qué no te lo dije…?" me repetí muchas veces… pero era imposible… era absurdo, ¿Por qué alguien como tú se interesaría en alguien como yo? Tuve miedo… miedo de que me rechazaras… y mi sospecha se confirmó cuando por boca del sujeto al que le encargaste se hiciera cargo de cuidar tu mansión me dijo que te irías a Rusia…, si te ibas sin decir nada a nadie era obvio que después de todo no éramos tan amigos como yo creía, sino era ni siquiera tu amigo, menos podría ser algo más… que ingenuo fui...---._

_---…Takao---._

_---Yuriy llegó… –reanudó Takao con una sonrisa– estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, cuando mi dolor parecía aumentar y mi vida se tornaba insoportable, él siempre estuvo allí, me hizo recobrar la alegría… volver a sonreír… me dijo que me ama…---._

_---Ya entendí… –dijo Kai aparatando la vista– ve con él…---._

_El corazón de Takao dolió al percatarse de lo que sus palabras habían lastimado a Kai._

_---No Kai…---._

_---Esta plática es inútil… vete…. Déjame aquí…---._

_La voz de Kai sonó dura y fría, pero obvio que eso era para tratar de contener todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía._

_---¡De ninguna manera! –Gritó Takao– ¿Qué pasó con Kai Hiwatari, aquel joven que nunca se rinde, orgulloso, con la fuerza y la capacidad para luchar?---._

_---Ya no está… –Respondió Kai simplemente– vete Takao… por favor---._

_---¡No! –Exclamó el peliazul con desesperación, apoyándose de nuevo en la cama de Kai y buscando su mirada– No me iré de aquí hasta que me prometas que no te vas a rendir… saldrás bien de esto, ¡Todo estará bien! Yo sé que Kai Hiwatari estará bien, él es muy fuerte, es el fénix que renace de las cenizas, volverá a ser el mismo. ¡Lo hará! –dijo al final tomando su mano y mirándolo con el rostro firme, los ojos trémulos, pero con decisión y con firmeza---._

_Kai lo miró y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, era irónico de alguna manera Takao siempre le inyectaba energía y ánimos, por él había superado tantas cosas y así mismo una vez por él regresó al beyblade para continuar superándose, ¿acaso en esta ocasión también Takao podría darle la fuerza para superar su amor no correspondido? No parecía lógico, pero al tenerlo a su lado en ese momento y al sentir su mano sobre la suya, no pudo más que responder…_

_---Lo haré… ahora ve con él…---._

_Takao sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación… _

_---/Yuriy… ¡Yuriy!/ –eran sus pensamientos, mientras corría fuera de terapia intensiva---._

…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Takao había bajado corriendo del Taxi, y había llegado al aeropuerto justo a las siete. Corrió adentro; esa escena se le hacía terriblemente familiar, allí había perdido a Kai… por callar sus sentimientos, por no haber sido más directo y sincero. Era raro de él, más por que mantenía abierta su bocota siempre para otras tonterías, pero no para lo que en realidad era importante. Pero esa perdida le había conducido al amor de Yuriy, no… no volvería a perder.

–¡YURIY! –Gritó. Por los pasillos había mucha gente, eran famosos los vuelos nocturnos en esa época del año. Chocó con varias personas y corrió por las cinco salas de espera, ¿en cual de ellas? Pero solo en una de ellas. –¡YURIY, YURIY! –Las siete pasaron y los minutos rebasaron, eran las siete y diez cuando al fin aceptó que se había terminado todo, se dejó caer en un asiento vacío de una de las salas… estaba agotado y hasta ya le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, llevó sus manos a su rostro con desesperación, lo había perdido… se había ido… y lo peor de todo es que no sabía a donde… El señor del taxi tenía razón… Por sus dudas, por su miedo… por creerse que lo podía hacer todo y estar para todos siempre, perdió de nuevo a la persona que amaba… golpeó el asiento con sus manos de la pura frustración, se sentía furioso consigo mismo…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 1877-b con destino a Moscú, con escala en Hong-Kong. Lamentamos el retrazo, el vuelo partirá en unos minutos, favor de acceder por la puerta cinco. Primera llamada_

Takao reaccionó.

–¿Puerta cinco? –Alzó la vista y miró el número de sala en que se encontraba, era la tres, se puso de pie de un salto, sus esperanzas habían vuelto, así que corrió a la sala cinco.

Un atractivo chico de piel blanca y cabellos rojos, miraba con fastidio su boleto de vuelo. Estaba aburrido de esperar, el vuelo se había retrazado 15 minutos por quien sabe que cosa. El solo quería irse de Japón cuanto antes, no tenía nada más que hacer allí, tal vez nunca debió volver. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de acceso, no llevaba equipaje ni nada, iba a dejar todo así, jamás creyó que sería tan fácil…

–¡YURIY!

No reaccionó pronto al oír "su nombre", ¿Quién lo iba a buscar? Estaba en un aeropuerto internacional, no sería tan raro que hubiera otro Yuriy… sin olvidar el cercano parecido de su nombre con el nombre Yuri, en japonés.

–¡Yuriyyyy! –Escuchó más cerca el grito y sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban. Se quedó atónito, ahora si había reconocido esa voz –¡No te vayas, Yuriy, No te vayas!

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Max se sorprendió, entonces Takao si había sido franco con Kai, ahora entendía mejor la actitud de Takao…

–Cuando el se fue –Dijo Kai al cabo con voz muy baja– me di cuenta de que no importaba que hiciera… que jamás escucharía de Takao hacía mi, esas dos palabras que tanto deseaba…

…

…_Te amo…_

…

–Y tampoco importaba cuantas veces yo se lo dijera a él… las cosas no van a cambiar. Lo peor de todo…–Apretó sus puños– es que yo mismo alejé a Takao…

Max miraba y escuchaba a Kai con mucha atención, Kai se estaba abriendo a él, y no sabía si debía decir algo, así que solo lo siguió contemplado con mucha atención…

–Después de que se fue… cerré mis ojos… y deseé no seguir respirando… ya para que…– Lo ultimo salió de sus labios como un susurró…

Max supo entonces que fue cuando Kai sufrió el infartó… se sintió muy mal después de eso…

–Para alguien más… –Le respondió casi enseguida– Hay más personas que te necesitan Kai… –Su voz comenzaba a temblar– mientras alguien más te necesite, mientras alguien llore por ti… tú… debes respirar –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Kai miró a su rubio amigo, llorar por él y cerró sus ojos, provocando que lágrimas también salieran de sus ojos. Lloraría esa vez por Takao… y se aseguraría de que fuera la última…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжжDos palabrasжжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

El pelirrojo reaccionó al fin, bajando un poco la vista para encontrarse con una cabellera zafiro. Sus brazos se movieron automáticamente, abrazando con uno de ellos, y con el otro brazo y mano, alzar el rostro para besarlo. Eran esos labios que creyó que nunca más besaría de nuevo, pero salió de ese trance para separarlo.

–Takao, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

Takao se desconcertó en cuanto Yuriy dejó de besarlo para preguntar eso.

–Vine por ti –Dijo y lo miró a los ojos, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas– Perdóname por todas las tonterías que dije en el Dojo, siento mucho haberte lastimado, también perdóname por no haber entendido lo que quisiste decirme en el hospital… Por no detenerte…

Yuriy desvió la vista.

–No necesito tus disculpas, ahora regresa al hospital y quédate con Kai… –Dijo con frialdad para no dejar ver sus sentimientos de nuevo, cuando lo había abrazado tuvo un momento de debilidad, pero no más…

Takao se quedó atónito ante esa respuesta, Yuriy creía que solo había ido a disculparse.

–No lo entiendes Yuriy… yo vine…

–Tú amas a Kai… lo vi en el hospital… regresa con él.

–¡No! –Casi gritó– él único con quien quiero estar, es contigo… no amo a Kai, el ya lo sabe se lo dije antes de que entrara a cirugía, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, por dejar que pensaras algo que no es. Kai es solo mi amigo, no lo amo, a quien amo es a ti… ¡Te amo, Yuriy! –Lo volvió a abrazar.

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito al escuchar eso…

/¿Dijo que me ama?/ –Se preguntó y apartó al chico de él un poco para mirarlo– ¿Me amas? –Preguntó sin creérselo– ¿Has dicho que me amas? –Lo tomó del rostro mirándolo a los ojos con desasosiego, quería estar seguro.

Al ver su duda Takao le tomó el rostro y lentamente se acercó a él besándolo en los labios con suavidad. Yuriy se quedó tontamente paralizado al sentir esa suave caricia en sus labios…

–Si, te amo –Le confirmó separándose un poco de él y mirarlo a los ojos.

Al escuchar eso, Yuriy se acercó de nuevo a él, besándolo y abrazándolo. Takao respondió de inmediato. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron allí, en medio de la sala del aeropuerto, ambos querían transmitir con ese beso todo lo que sentían. Yuriy se sentía tan feliz de tener a Takao, de haberlo recuperado. La vida le sonreía, le había devuelto a la persona que amaba, Valkov se había equivocado. Y Takao se sentía tan feliz de que el tiempo le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad, de haberse enamorado y de no haber perdido ese gran amor otra vez. Deseaba estar con Yuriy por siempre, se ocuparía de hacerlo feliz y de ser feliz. Se separaron al terminárseles el aire, y se miraron con una sonrisa.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжж__Dos palabras__жжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Rei, Salima, Hiromi y Kyo estaban en la sala de espera. Ya estaban más tranquilos al saber que Kai estaba fuera de peligro, y aunque le esperaba una larga recuperación, lo más importante es que seguía con vida y con ellos. Max todavía no regresaba de la habitación de Kai, y le esperaban. Rei y Salima habían puesto a ambos castaños al tanto de lo sucedido con Takao, y de que se había ido alcanzar a Yuriy.

Hiromi estaba preocupada, aunque no lo quería admitir estaba preocupada no solo por Kai sino por Takao también. Los sentimientos eran los más difíciles de curar, a diferencia de una herida física, que tarde o temprano cierra, los sentimientos no tenían para cuando, y ella lo sabía muy bien…

–Me pregunto si Takao habrá alcanzado a Yuriy –Dijo Hiromi, un poco triste.

–Yo creo que si –Dijo Salima con un gesto tranquilo.

La chica castaña la miró, y Rei y Kyo también la miraron.

–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad– Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo por el que ya venía Max caminando– Aunque a algunos nos tarda en venir, algo es seguro, habrán muchas oportunidades de encontrar la felicidad mientras se está con vida –Finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

Hiromi también logro sonreír un poco ante esas palabras de la pelirroja, reconocía que eso era cierto, por no decir nada se volteó hacia Kyouyou, el cual se sonrojo un poco ante su mirada. Rei se sonrió al ver esa reacción en su amigo de lentes y Salima se recargó de su novio, un poco más tranquila. Rei regresó la vista abrazando a su novia, mientras que Max se acercaba a ellos comenzando a decir algo, mientras que la escena se alejaba…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжжFinalizado- Dos palabras- FinalizadoжжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Hasta aquí llega esta historia, sip es el fin de verdad. Estoy muy satisfecha con esta historia. Y si no pongo la palabra Fin es porque no es el final en realidad pues hay muchas cosas que pensar y meditar de lo que siguió después. El asunto principal fue resuelto. Se que falta el epilogo, pero… no más vean cuanto tardé en mandar el final xD, pero si algo se me ocurre lo envió en cuanto pueda. Como sea. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión sobre él. Solo denle al botoncito morado que dice "Go" en la esquina izquierda y escriben.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me acompañaron de principio a fin en la publicación de esta historia. Espero les guste el final a esas personitas y sino, pues ya ni modo que se le va a hacer xDDD. Para las personitas que me dejaron Review sin Log in pueden ver sus respuestas en mi perfil, allí donde dice: **Senshi Hisaki Raiden**, dan clic.

Este es un regalo atrasado de navidad, y como no me quiero quedar callada.

**¡Mil gracias por leer, este es otro año más que paso en este sitio, y que todavía leen mis jaladas xD Por ello y por más.**

**¡Feliz Año nuevo a todos y a todas! Y si sigo con ustedes ¡Nos leemos en el 2008!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

(Поздравления!!)

Felicidades!!

33


End file.
